The Prisoner of Power And The Hero of Courage
by AfterTheQueen
Summary: AU. Link is dared to do something no one else would (with the exception of Sages, of course). He takes the dare and walked down the steep path, but things turn out very unexpected. Link will meet new friends and go on an adventure he's never gone on before. (It was called Following the Steep Path: Becoming Gannon. That's a dumb title so I changed it.)
1. Accidents Happen

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Accidents Happen**

* * *

The little boy stepped forwards carefully down the steep cliff side. It'd been a dare; he looked back to the top, where two older boys stood. They shooed him farther. He looked down at the path. He took another careful step forwards. Small pebbles shifted underneath his feet. He muttered to himself. Why had he done this? Everyone knew that this path was endless.

The path that the boy, named Link, was walking, was really only walked by the Sages. The journey was said to take your entire life. The Sages walked it after reaching the age of the peak of their magic. The last thing they learned was the Sealing magic.

He took another step and swallowed hard. The pebbles were changing to sand as he walked. He looked back up at the boys, who yelled words of encouragement. Link yelled back, "No, I can't do it!" He turned and began to walked up the steep path. The boys above 'booed' and began to throw pebbles.

As the pebbles flew, they hit other stones and pebbles; the beginnings of a landslide. Link ran to get out of the way, but slipped on sand. He clutched at the ground as his body slid to the edge of the cliff. "H-help!" He shouted. The older boys ran; whether to get help or just escape from the accident, Link didn't know.

Link grabbed at a small tree, but it just got uprooted. He shut his eyes tightly as he slipped off of the edge. Pebbles and shocks showered his face as he fell, the rock slide having grown bigger.

There was a fairytale in Hyrule about a young girl that fell down into a bottomless moblin cavern and found her self in a nonsense world. Link had always shrugged off that story, it was too unbelievable. Now Link felt like he could relate; only, he wasn't really falling... It was more like floating.

Link floated down for what must have been hours. He landed gently on his feet. The bottom of the chasm was amazing. The entire place was carved out of a black rock, but very ruggedly. There was a glossy path where the feet of countless Sages had walked.

Link gasped when he looked up; there was flocks of pale glowing birds nested into the walls of the pit. A group took off, making the darkness above look filled with stars. Reaverting his eyes, Link decided a direction and took it, following the glossy path.

After some time of walking, and having taken in his mysterious surroundings, Link came across a very large door. It was made of the same stone as the chasm and had intricate, beautiful designs on it. It showed the journey of a crawling babe down a zigzagging path. At the end of the path, the babe was an old man. Next to the carving of an old man was a symbol three triangles places in the form of another triangle.

As Link reached out to touch the door, it opened. Dust came raining down atop of him. Through the crack was a pitch blackness. Link heard a chirp from behind him; still amazed at the darkness in front of him, he ignored it. It came again, and Link turned. A single glow-bird, as Link decided to call them, stood there. It chirped again, hopping forwards.

"Hello," Link spoke. He flinched as his voice echoed into the darkness behind him. The bird repeated his word after the echo died out. It was a soft sung note.

"Um... You can speak?" The bird sung back to him again after he spoke it. It slightly annoyed Link. "Do you know what is in there?" The bird repeated again, but his head cocked. Its wings spread and it flew over Link's head into the darkness. It hovered a few feet in, almost waiting for Link to follow.

Link ran after it. The bird flapped ahead, only stopping temporarily to wait for Link whenever he fell behind. They continuously did this through the dark tunnel, the bird's light only shining bright enough for a few feet. Link tried to ignore the fact that the tunnel was probably a lot larger.

After they had done this race for quite some time, Link began to slow down. He panted at the bird to wait, even though he knew that it would anyways. He dropped to the floor, weary and tired out. The bird landed at his feet. "We there." It sung. Link looked at it confused. He hadn't said that. Well, yes he had been asking the bird continuously over the entire time he had been in the tunnel... but not then. It had said it on it's own. He frowned.

The bird began to fly again. Link hurriedly stood, "Wait!" He called, but the bird had already started off. He ran trying to catch up to it, only to crash into a wall. He felt it; it was smooth, and had a handle?

The door opened easily. At first the light was blinding, but it subsided to make a man visible. Link stared dumbfounded as the bird flew in behind him. It landed at the feet of the man. He wore a long, white cloak that was covered with all sorts of designs. All of the designs looked like red and blue eyes, staring in every direction. The cloak was tight and bound to the man by hundreds of buckles and chains. He was hung from a particularly thick chain that was bolted into the roof somewhere far above. Both of the man's eyes were shut tight, swollen from tears.

Link was shocked. He never imagined this to be what he would find. Link flinched when the man's eyes opened. One eye, the left, was a light blue. The one on the right was an unnerving red. "Zelda," the man whispered, the corners of his mouth turning up into a twisted smile. One of his eyes, the blue one, shut. Each of the chains and the buckles dropped, and the cuffs that bound his hands and legs released. He stood; the cloak around him fell back revealing a black tunic that reached his knees.

The man rubbed his wrists; two black, fingerless gloves were on his hands. Link stepped back. The doors behind Link slammed shut. The man's voice reached Link's ears, "Now why would you want to leave?"

"I-I..." Link stammered.

"And why would I let the one who released me go?" the man looked up at Link. He motioned for Link to come closer. He took a few cautious steps. "Why are you down here, boy?"

"I-I fell... There was a cliff and..."

"No, why are you here. In this room?" The man kneeled in front of Link. "You could have turned back, you know... Big large, scary tunnel?"

"I-I don't k-know."

The older man scowled, "Because you have Courage, boy!" He grabbed Link's hand and turned it over. On the back of it were three triangles that made the shape of a larger one. It was just like the carving on the door.

"It's j-just a birthmark," Link stammered to tell the older man. He tightened his grip on Link's wrist.

"It is as much of a birthmark as I am a fisherman!" The older man shouted, letting go of Link's hand; though he more like tossed it. "What are they teaching you up there on the Surface? That's the Triforce!"

"The what?" Link looked at the man in the face now, the red eye still bothered him, but curiosity got the better of him.

"The Cycle! The Triforce of Courage, Wisdom, and Power! Farore, Nayru, and Din! The Hero of Time, the Princess, and the Warlock!"

Link frowned, "But that's just a children's story." The man's eyes erupted with fury. The emotion looked alien in the blue eye, but the red eye savoured it. "The Legend of Zelda," Link continued a little longer, looking away from the man.

There was a sing-song chirp, from the glow-bird, that came from behind the man as he muttered, "...of Zelda..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he whispered, "Up on the Surface... Who is the Queen?"

"Queen Harkinian died years ago... Only the King lives."

"Tell me," The man continued, "What was her name."  
"It was Malon." The man sighed at Link's answer. "But..." Link wondered. Was he asking about... "The Princess' name is Zel-"

"-da," The man muttered. "Figure's she would be a princess again."

"'Again?'" Link asked.

"The Cycle, boy. It has started again, otherwise you wouldn't have the Triforce." The man turned back to the glow-bird. He reached out his hand, gently, and the bird hopped onto his finger. The bird chirped happily before flying back into the dark abyss.

"Come, boy. I have work to do." Link watched as the man stepped into the shadows, immediately disappearing from sight. He must have turned around, because Link could see his one red eye glowing. "I said come."

Link nodded and followed him. The only way he was able to keep up was because of the bird. The bird could now say, "Come," because of the older man. Whenever Link was too far behind, it would say, "Come," and Link would hurry faster.

The bird stopped. "Wait," it sung. The darkness gave in to a bluish-dark light. They had gotten out of the tunnel and into the original chasm. Link could see the glossy path and the other flocks of glow-birds. They began to walk again.

Their guide glow-bird chirped happily as it flew higher above them. Apparently, it hadn't liked being in the tunnel any more than Link had. He turned to the man who had been from the tunnel. He frowned. Who was this man?

"Who-"

"Don't ask," the man answered bitterly before he even finished. Link opened his mouth to ask again, but closed it again. It probably wouldn't do too much for him. The older man sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose, "You may call me Gannon."

"Gannon... Gannon," Link tested out the name. "That name sounds familiar..."

The older man - Gannon - chuckled, "I suppose to you, it would."

"Why were you trapped down here?"

Gannon gave Link a look that told him not to press his luck any further, "The Surface doesn't like people like me." Link's eyes flashed to Gannon's red eye, but he looked back quickly at his feet. Gannon grinned, "I see you understand why."

Link's head bowed farther as he felt Gannon's gaze burn into him. "Never look down to anyone, boy."

"My name is... Link, actually."

"I know; I just don't care." Link looked back at the man surprised, but Gannon wasn't looking at him. He was looking up at the darkness above them thoughtfully. It was like he was searching for something... Then it hit Link.

The boy grabbed a black pebble from beneath him. He looked for a flock of the glow-birds. There! He threw the stone. The flock flew up into the air, and then dived at Link. He yelled running. Gannon watched amused as Link was pecked by the angry birds. They flew into the air again.

Gannon walked over to the bruised boy, a grin plastered on his face. "You deserved that, you know. They never did anything to you."

"I wanted them to fly," Link told him, pointing into the air. Gannon, confused, looked up. The birds looked like stars... The man's smile disappeared. "That was what you were looking for... Wasn't it?"

"Get up, boy. There is no time to dawdle." Gannon walked away. Link struggled to get up, but forced himself to. He looked over at Gannon, following slowly behind. It was worth it so that he could see the stars...

* * *

**Author's note: I may decide that I want to change this chapter. If you have any questions feel free to review. I'm not a review-fisher; I don't care if you review or not.**


	2. Old Friends

**Chapter 2: Old Friends**

* * *

Link walked a few paces behind Gannon as they walked up the path to 'the Surface.' Link didn't ask anymore questions about Gannon, although Link had a bit of questions, and Gannon didn't ask any questions about Link. He glanced down into the gorge. They had gone quite a ways, and yet they still couldn't see the top of the cliff face. Gannon seemed to have patience, but Link didn't. He found his mouth opening one or more times to ask, "Are we there yet?" He tried to stop himself, but sometimes the question would slip and Gannon would merely glance at him, annoyed.

Link tried to play a game with the pebbles around him, where he would try to kick a single pebble for as long as he could before he lost it, or it fell off into the chasm. Link would cross his fingers if the pebble shot in the direction of Gannon's feet; Once or twice it hit his boots, and Gannon would glare over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Gannon collapsed against the cliff wall. Link ran forwards. "Are you alright?" Link stepped back when Gannon shot him a look. The older man slid to the floor, panting. "W-What..."

The older man smiled, glancing over at Link. "I'm too old for walks like this," He laughed. It wasn't a twisted laugh, like Link expected, but gentle and jokingly.

"You don't look that old."

"Immortality is a fluke. If anyone offers it, don't take their word on it." Gannon laughed again, "It's probably just an anti-ageing potion, in any case. The exception to getting immortality is that _you _are born with it."

"But how are you born with it?" Link asked.

"If you didn't understand what I said, don't ask questions about it." Gannon frowned. "Go ahead and sit. We'll be staying here for a while." Link nodded and did so, crossing his legs like the way Gannon sat. Link had seen some Mages sit like this, their purple capes hanging low over their faces with their crystal balls in their laps. They laughed at Link like they knew something he did not.

Mages and Sages differed greatly. For one thing, Sages worked as apprentices to Impa in the Temple of Time. Mages merely were taught by other Mages from their village. The spells for the Mages changed over time, while Sages still worked with the same spells that the original Sages used at the beginning of Hyrule. Sages wore a bright green colored robe to represent their respect of... well something, Link knew. Mages wore a dark purple cloak, the hood completely covering their faces, except their always-grinning mouths. They carried around crystal balls that glew with a pale pinkish-purple light.

Gannon's head rested against the wall of the cave, his eyes closed. Link's eyebrows pushed together in confusion. Gannon's hair looked lighter, as did his black tunic. His eyes widened as he looked up. A bright light shined down on them. Someone's voice called out, "Link!" He smiled, standing.

"Down here!" He yelled back. The voice sounded like... "Gor Coron!" The old Goron laughed a hearty laugh when he reached them, the Goron behind him lowered the lantern. Link ran and gave the old Goron a hug, who lightly wrapped his arms around the young boy. They parted.

"Someone said you'd come down here, after finding out the rumor true... We hurried as fast as possible." The Goron smiled, but frowned when he saw Gannon, who had fallen asleep. "Who is this, Goro?"

"Oh, him? He said his name was Gannon," Link told Gor Coron.

"Gannon..." Gor frowned. "Come, Goro. We must leave." Link stepped back a little.

"But, what about..." Link trailed off.

"Whatever that man has told you, Goro, is most likely a lie. He is a bad man, Goro." Link looked back at the sleeping man. Was it just Link, or was his breath becoming sharper?

"He's not bad a bad guy though..." Gor Coron beckoned Link to come with him. "I can't just leave him!"

"Link-goro, you need to trust me."

"But-"

"Come, Link-goro!"

Suddenly Gannon at Link's side, "He said he didn't want to go." Gor Coron stepped back alarmed. Gannon's eyes were burning with a passion.

"Hey," Link asked gingerly, "What if we all went up together?" His shoulders raised a little. The older Goron frowned, looking at Gannon. Gannon's eyes still burned, but he shut them as he sighed. When he opened them, the fury was gone. Link smiled when the man nodded.

"Gor Coron?" Link asked.

The Goron nodded warily, "But he walks in the back." Link looked at Gannon, who nodded. The Goron with the lantern began to walk again, back up the trail. Gor Coron put Link up on his shoulder and they followed. Link turned to watch Gannon as he started to walk forwards.

Gannon and Link's eyes met. There was no anger in Gannon's eyes; he just looked tired. Gannon nodded to Link, as if to tell him not to worry. Link frowned, but turned to look ahead at the lantern-bearing Goron. The light made him remember something; he looked for the glow-bird. It flew above them.

"Gor Coron, do you know what that bird is?" Link asked.

The Goron looked up at the glow-bird. "It is said that long ago, in the beginning of Hyrule, there was an island in the sky. It was called the Island of the Goddesses. The people there had blessed birds which were bonded to their masters. When the people of the Island of the Goddesses moved to Hyrule, their birds couldn't go with them through the barrier of the Goddesses spelled the birds to a small size, and they could go down to Hyrule. The people had no use for the small birds, they now had horses and carts. The birds instead migrated away."

"That's so sad," Link muttered as he stared in awe at the glow-bird. "What are they called?"

"Loftwings," The Goron answered. Link repeated it to himself.

"They're beautiful."

Gor Coron nodded, "Their glow is said to be the sign of the blessing of the Goddesses upon them."

"So... You actually believe in the Goddesses?" Link asked. The old Goron grunted a reply, nodding. "Why? No one believes in them anymore."

The Goron shook his head, "Just because everyone believes something else, that doesn't mean you can't believe your beliefs, Goro." Link's head bowed. "Don't be so distraught, Goro. You are free to believe what you want here. Just know to believe something because you chose to, not because someone else said that it was the best choice." Link nodded.

He turned back behind them, Gannon was looking at him. Link tried not to shudder, but the intensity of Gannon's gaze... And his red eye. Gannon chuckled as Link turned away.

Link watched the bird that flew above them. Link didn't really believe in the Goddesses, but should he? He looked down at his hand. Gannon had called it the Triforce? "Gor Coron, what do you know about the Triforce?"


	3. The Legend of the Triforce

**Chapter 3: The Legend of the Triforce**

* * *

The group stopped at a particularly wide part of the trail. Link, Gannon, Gor Coron, and Pogoro (as the Lantern-bearer's name was) sat in a circle around the lantern. Pogoro was playing with the Loftwing. Gannon seemed as though he was in a trance as he listened to Gor Coron talk to Link; He stared into the flame that danced on the wick in the lantern.

"A long time ago, an warlock from the Gerudo Desert used his evil powers to search for the Sacred Realm. The reason was to get the Triforce, a divide relic that contained the essence of the gods. Before time began, before spirits and life existed...

"Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule... Din, the Goddess of Power; Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom; and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom on the world and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, created all life forms who would uphold the law.

"The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. At the point where they departed the world, the golden triangles remained. Since then, the triangles have been the basis and symbol of the religion that the Royal family follows, and the Sages, and others who know this tale. The resting place of the triangles came to be know as the Sacred Realm-"

Gor Coron was interrupted by a flurry of shrieks. The Loftwing had taken flight, and was circling in an attempt to catch the people's attention. Gannon stood, his trance broken. The others followed.

"Something is out there," Gannon told the group, frowning. Link clutched the old Goron's arm in fear.

"What-?" Link asked.

"What is it?" Gannon asked the bird.

"Evil! Evil!" Its sang, but it was no longer a soft and beautiful sound. It was shrill and deafening, "It is an evil! We must leave!"

The bird flew up the path and the group chased after. The lantern's light shuddering in the mad rush. They could hear barking and howling behind them. Link knew what it was now: Wolfos.

The sound of the howling and barking could be heard from in front of them now... They were surrounded. Everyone stopped running, and the Loftwing spun madly above them. Link looked at Gor Coron. The old Goron was frowning while moving into a fighting position, as was Pogoro. He then glanced at Gannon. The man was grinning.

"What are we going to-" Link began to ask.

"Get behind me, Link-goro," Gor Coron told him. He did as a Wolfos appeared. It snapped at Pogoro, then disappeared back into the darkness. More and more jumped into the light to snap at them, and then jump back away.

A Wolfos jumped at Gannon. Gannon's hand grabbed the creatures snout, spun it up into the air, and gracefully threw it behind him, off of the cliff face. Link gasped as he did it once again and again. The Gorons merely batted the creatures on the head, and the Wolfos ran back into the darkness.

Eventually, the Wolfos decided that it was best to leave them alone, and left. Gannon was tired; he knelt on the cold ground with his hands on his knees, panting. The Gorons checked worriedly on Link. He was fine, just a little shaky.

"We should make a shelter to rest before they come back," Gannon suggested. Gor Coron agreed.

"Only; when we were walking down here, there were no caves," Pogoro spoke.

Gannon shook his head, "We don't necessarily need a cave. We should go a little farther ahead and make a camp. If they come back, make a landslide to stop them. If anymore come after them, we can set fire to some of our extra lamp oil to keep them at bay. That would give us enough time to get away to make another rockslide."

The Gorons nodded. It sounded like a reasonable plan. Everyone started to walk again. The Loftwing above them, having calmed down, flew in a way that a pale blue light shined down on them. Link watched the majestic bird fly. He tried to imagine it as a large bird that people could fly on. No image could come to his mind. He frowned._ As if the Island of the Goddesses even existed!_ Link scoffed. _As if the Goddesses existed_! He couldn't see why Gor Coron, or Gannon in any case, believed in them.

Link slowed down a bit to walk next to Gannon. "How did you do what you did?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I've done a lot of things."

"With the Wolfos; How you threw them, I mean."

Gannon looked at Link curiously, "Why do you want to know?" Link shrugged. "Fighting is a serious thing, boy. You are still young."

"You just did it so easily... It was amazing."

"It really wasn't easy," Gannon said, shaking his head. "You need a better reason to want to fight than just, 'It was amazing.'"

"Well, if the Wolfos come back," Link said with a slight grin.

Gannon shook his head again, "No." Link frowned.

"Why do you do that?"

"Huh?" Gannon looked down at Link, honestly confused.

"It's like... You go from one emotion to another really quickly. It's confusing." Gannon laughed. "Like that!"

"Don't worry about it too much," He replied, his smile diminishing to a determined look. "It's not something one can learn and get away from easily."

"What do you mean?" Link asked as the Gorons stopped ahead of them.

"I think this will do, goro," Gor Coron spoke. Link ran up to the Goron to see the spot. It was a wide opening on the trail. "Sorry, Link-goro. You'll have to sleep on the floor." Link shrugged, not really caring.

Everyone got situated again, the lantern was placed in the center of their ring of people. Pogoro watched out for the Wolfos at the edge of the red light, the Loftwing sitting on his head. Gannon faced the lantern, emotionless, crossing his legs like he had before. Link sat near Gor Coron as he once again began his story of the Triforce:

"Now where did I leave off, goro? Oh yes, the Sacred Realm. That was where the golden triangles, the Triforce, were hidden. The Triforce had the power to grant the wish of the one who holds it in their hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it would lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity...

"But if someone with an evil mind, such as the Gerudo King that wished to find it, has their wish granted... The world would be consumed by evil. The same as this would also affect the Sacred Realm, which is a mirror that reflects the intentions of the heart.

"The one who enters it... If they have an evil heart, the Realm will become full of evil; if pure, the realm will become a paradise. That is what has been told. The Triforce is a is a special balance that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage.

"If the heart of the one who holds it has all three forces in balance, the one will gain the True Force to govern all. But... If the one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce... The part representing the force that the one most believes in.

"If that one wants the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within the others of chosen by destiny, who will bear the Triforce mark on the back of their hands." Link's eyes shot to his left hand.

_Because you have Courage, boy!_ Gannon's voice echoed in his head. Link placed his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs, "Who were the ones chosen by destiny?"

"The Princess, Zelda, and the Hero of Time, Link-goro." Gor Coron laughed, "His name was the same as your's, goro." Link forced a laugh.

"You don't think... You don't think the story will happen again, do you?"

The old Goron looked at Link curiously, "Why would you ask that?"

"I was just wondering. You said you believed in the story, so you would believe in the Triforce... And if you believed in the Triforce, you would believe in that bad guy that was after it. And if it was real, the Triforce would exist and someone like that bad guy would want to get it... What would 'Link' do, you know... To stop the new bad guy, if the story is is true and it happened once again?"

"If the 'bad guy' would be such as the Gerudo King in the legend, goro?" Gor Coron glanced quickly at Gannon, but it was for only seconds. Gannon was once again in a trance-like state, lost in memories of his past.

"Yeah, like that guy. What would 'Link' have to do?"

Gor Coron shook his head, "I'm not certain, but I would say get the Blade of Evil's Bane."

"The what?"

The old Goron laughed, "The Blade of Evil's Bane, or the Master Sword. It is said that no evil can touch it. If 'Link' were to get that, it would be the best weapon against defeating the Gerudo King."

"What was the name of the Gerudo King?" Link asked the old Goron. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I fear that you would not want to hear, Link-goro." Link's eyebrows furrowed together. What did that mean, 'I fear that you would not want to hear?'

"Is it scary?" Link asked, "If so," He forced a laugh again, "I've just gotten past a pack of starved Wolfos... I think I could handle it!"

Gor Coron shook his head, but then, alarmed, turned in Gannon's direction. "His name was Ganondorf." Gannon's face was emotionless; But his eyes' reflection of the small flame made it as if he was looking at a wall of fire. His hands balled up into fists and his eyes started with a fire of their own.

"Like..." Link trailed off. Now he understood why Gor Coron didn't trust Gannon. Their names were so similar.

"Yes, like mine."

Then it struck Link. He jump up, almost tripping. The Goron beside him moved to help him steady himself, but Link just backed away. "You were imprisoned down there... You _are_ Ganondorf, aren't you-"

Pogoro shouted, "Wolfos!" but no one moved. "Hey; goro, the Wolfos are back!"

Gannon continued staring into the fire, "No, but I might as well be." He closed his eyes, "One would think that with the Triforce of Power, you could be able to save those you love; not kill them."

"We should throw you to the Wolfos!" Link shouted at him.

"Link-" The old Goron began.

"No, Old Man!" Link looked back over at the still sitting Gannon, "I trusted you!"

Gannon laughed, but not with the gentle, pleasurable laugh. It was a twisted and vile laugh; the kind you would expect from someone that looked like him. "You feared me. That was the only reason you came." Link opened his mouth to speak, but Gannon continued, "You had no reason to trust me, boy. All I wished with you was the Triforce of Courage!" The howling of the Wolfos was louder now.

Pogoro shouted again, jogging over to the group with the Loftwing bobbing on his head, "Can you not hear them, goro!"

"Let them come," Link spoke, still looking down at the cross-legged Gannon.

"Link-goro. Listen to yourself," Gor Coron pleaded. "Let us leave this man to prove himself. If he stops the Wolfos to let us go, we shall trust him. If he lets them by to eat us, we shall know he is an evil man and not bother to try and save him if he survives." Link looked to the old Goron.

"Let's go," Link grumbled. The Gorons and Link hurried up the path, the Loftwing guiding their way. Gannon stayed sitting where he was, staring into the lantern. Those on the trail ahead of him didn't know of his mumbling, words that told of the conflict in his thoughts.


	4. A Ghost of the Past

**Chapter 4: A Ghost of the Past**

* * *

Gannon sat as the Wolfos ran past the lantern, its light fuzzed out. Gannon jumped up, dodging one Wolfos, only to come in the path of another. The man cursed, and the Wolfos whined and yelped as if it had burst into fire. The dazed creature, not knowing what to do, ran in circles. The Wolfos around it jumped back when it came to close.

Finally, with a whimper, it lay on the ground twitching spastically. The other Wolfos attacked it for meat. The Wolfos that didn't ran at Gannon.

"Stupid creatures; you never learn," he muttered, dodging each one. He swiped his hand through the air, materializing a sword of shadow. He swung it through each of them. The rest of the Wolfos ate them. The creatures were hungry, no _starved_. Gannon spun to dodge some more of them. Each fell at the fate of death, some not so lucky, and to be eaten by their own.

No more of the Wolfos ran at him, realizing that fate of being eaten. Instead, they ran at the path that led to the Gorons and Link. Gannon panted as the shadow sword disappeared. He watched as the group ran off, "As if I care about them."

"But you do!"

"No, I don't!" Gannon turned away from the path to look down at the remains of the Wolfos. "I have Power! Power needs no friends."

"But you don't want Link to die; you don't want him to suffer like you did." Gannon growled at his words.

"That was a long time ago," Gannon muttered, staring at his bloodied hands.

"At least look me in the eyes when you say it."

He looked up at the man who was speaking. It was a misty, pale-blue glowing, alternate version of himself. It stood there looking grim, as if a ghost. It might as well have been. It was the way Gannon used to be, before he had gotten the Triforce of Power. It was also the spitting image of the Hero of Time.

Looking into the eyes of his past self, "I would have cared had I not seen the foolishness of the emotion." The Ghost immediately looked sad.

"Then you still don't get it," it said while shaking its head. "Caring for something isn't foolish. Everyone should find something nice and hold to it."

Gannon laughed his twisted, crazed laugh, "Now look where that has gotten me. I tried to save her; I really did, and all I got was prison."

"But you tried to save her! Doesn't that count as something?" Gannon scoffed.

"_I killed her, Link!_"

Gannon slumped to the floor, putting his head in his hands. "I'm just as bad as Ganondorf." He felt a hand on his shoulder as the Ghost kneeled in front of the fallen Gannon.

"She said she forgives you."

"She did not."

"You blocked the memory out," the Ghost informed him. Gannon was stubborn and shook his head. The Ghost laughed, it was soft and sad. "You did, her words to you..."

"No!" Gannon scuttled away.

"'Link,' she said," The Ghost spoke, walking closer to the trembling Gannon. It looked down at the pitiful man, "'I know you tried to help,' she said, 'and I still love you.'"

Gannon reached the cliff wall, no longer able to move any farther back. His voice stuttered, "No... Stop. I killed her; she never said that. She hated me when she died-"

The Ghost spoke louder now, "'Never forget that I love you,' she said." It knelt in front of Gannon again, two glistening lines slipped down the Ghost's cheeks. It was crying.

"'And that I forgive you,'" Gannon finished, tears streaming down his own cheeks. The Ghost pulled Gannon into a hug. "How could she... I killed her! How _dare _she forgive me!"

"She forgave you because she had Wisdom," the Ghost told Gannon, breaking up the hug. Its hands held firm on Gannon's shoulders as he wiped tears from his eyes. When the tears stopped, the Ghost ruffled Gannon's hair. "That's some mane you grew out. And that beard; No wonder that old coot of a Goron didn't recognize you as the Hero!"

Gannon's laugh this time was merry and deep, "Even without them, with these eyes?" He paused. The ground rumbled. "The Wolfos found the others, I think."

"Then go," The Ghost told Gannon. Gannon frowned, shaking his head.

"They don't trust me anymore."

"They'll be dead if you don't. Go save the old coot. Save Link." Gannon looked at the Ghost.

"I'm never going to see you again, am I?"

The Ghost laughed again, "Still a child, I see. I_ am _you. I'll be with you for the rest of your life."

"I take that as a no," Gannon said in reply. The Ghost just smiled sadly.

"Go: save them."

Gannon stood and ran to the pathway. He paused and turned back. The Ghost was gone, leaving only the dead corpses of the Wolfos. Gannon winced.

"Even if she forgives me, I don't forgive myself." With that, he turned away.


	5. Forgiveness of the Past

**Chapter 5: Forgiveness of the Past**

* * *

They heard the Wolfos before they saw them. Link spat, "I _knew_ we should have fed him to them!"

"Link-goro, he probably was eaten."

"Good for him then!"

Gor Coron frowned, "Link-goro, why are you so mad about him?"

"Why are you protecting him? I thought you wanted to leave him in the first place."

The old Goron winced, "That was before I found out he wasn't Ganondorf."

"He said he killed the ones he loved!" Link said angrily.

"He said he tried to save them, goro. He blames himself. He probably didn't really kill them, only tried to prevent their deaths and couldn't." Link blinked tears from his eyes as he turned away. "Goro, if this is about your father..."

"No! Of course, it isn't!" Link blew up, angrily. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Link-goro," Gor Coron began, "I'm sorry, but we need to keep going-"

"Too late!" the Loftwing sung as it flew back towards them, "They are here!" Gor Coron pushed Link behind him, besides Link's urge to fight. The Wolfos, disregarding the path, ran straight up the side of the cliff.

"Hey, why couldn't we just do that..." Link swallowed when he remembered how steep of a climb that would be.

The Gorons rolled up into balls and then spun. The earth quaked beneath Link's feet as the rock underneath him powderized. They were going to make a rockslide. The Wolfos yelped as they slid down the cliff side Some of them were smart and ran around the rockslide. They snapped at the spinning forms of the Goron, only to get thrown off of the side of the cliff with the others.

It didn't seem to be working. Yes, some were buried and couldn't come back up, but those that didn't would just keep coming. The Gorons stopped spinning. "Link-goro! If we keep going, we'll lose the trail and will slide down with it. We need to keep climbing!" Link nodded and was about to go, but stopped when he heard the Wolfos howl at each other. It was unnerving, almost like they were going to go after something else... Or running. But what could...

Link could hear the pained yelps of some of the Wolfos. What was... His eyes narrowed, Gannon. The man's red eye was filled with glee as the other was with pain. Gannon was a mystery to Link. The man held a... something in his hand. Link couldn't make it out in the pale frantic light that the Loftwing gave off.

Link flinched when whatever Gannon held went clear through a Wolfos. Then he shuddered as the other Wolfos ate the fallen creature. Link was scared; that could have been him. Gannon dodged the Wolfos and killed whatever ones that got too close to him.

Gannon looked Link in the eyes when he had a little breathing time, "Run." Link swallowed, turned, and ran as fast as his legs would take him. One of the Gorons, Gor Coron, went with him. The other was young and still had strength to fight, so he tried to stay. Gannon told him to go too, also to take the Loftwing to light their way.

Pogoro was a little defiant, batting at some Wolfos, but decided that it would be best if he left anyways. Gannon was being left alone again to fend for himself... Link yelled as a Wolfos that had followed him snapped his jaws close to his ankle. Gannon growled. He sprinted up the steep cliff wall like the Wolfos had. Link gasped when he saw Gannon over him, his eyes filled with fury. He ducked as Gannon's sword, Link could see it now, swung close to him. The Wolfos didn't even have a chance to whimper. Link peeked back up only to see the empty space in front of him. Gannon was gone again, killing off the other creatures.

Link gasped when he saw the dead Wolfos behind him. Gor Coron urged Link to keep going, and he nodded. They kept running, and after a while the sound of the howls and barks disappeared. They finally paused to take a breath.

"I didn't think that he would come," Pogoro said. Gor Coron nodded in agreement. Link stayed silent.

"Link-goro, are you alright?" Gor Coron asked him. Link shook his head.

"I was so scared; I thought I was finished, and then... I wasn't."

Pogoro laughed, "So did we all-"

"No. When he was next to me, I thought he was going to kill me." Link shuddered when he remembered the look in Gannon's eyes. "I was so mean and I thought that he was angry, but then..." Link blinked. Was that... Rain? He looked up. Drops of water splattered on his cheeks.

Gor Coron looked up too, "I suppose this is the Goddesses way of telling us that we have been forgiven. That is, with the washing away of the blood that has been spilt this night."

"Us? We?" Link blinked, looking at the sky-gazing Goron.

"I too misjudged that Gannon... but I can't help but think that he too has been forgiven..."

"For what?"

"For hurting someone he loved."

* * *

Down below, Gannon stood amidst a bloodbath of Wolfos corpses. He frowned when he saw the first droplets of rain fall around him. The cold water felt wonderful against the hot, red blood on his face. He looked up into the dark sky as the water fell harder and harder against his skin. The sheets of rain lit up with a bolt of lightning.

It also lit up the dead corpses. He had done this. Years ago, he would have only killed those that harmed the others. He now had sought out each one individually until they were all dead, even leaving the path the the steep cliff side if he needed to. It was sickening, all of it. He was sick of himself, sick of this action, and certainly sick of his past. Gannon fought back a yell, but he couldn't. He fell to his knees, his tears could easily be missed as rain, screaming. Only, he screamed a name. It was a name that he had once had so close, but now it was so far away... When his voice gave out, he muttered it softly like a prayer, "Zelda."

* * *

Link awoke to the sound of thunder. They found a stone canopy; it was not quite a cave, but at least it cave Link partial shelter from the rain. Link felt a little bad that the Gorons had to stay out in the constant pouring of water. There was another flash of lightning, shortly followed by a thunderous_ bo-boom_!

Link curled himself tighter, his teeth chattering. The Loftwing slept in a pile of old crunchy leaves next to him, its pale light illuminated the ground near him. Link watched some bugs shift away from the rain; a frog jumped at them, but Link threw a rock at it. The frog hopped out into the rain; the flowing water carried it away.

Link looked up, from the spot the frog had washed away, to the sleeping forms of the Gorons. They didn't seem to mind the rain at all. Another flash of lightning lit up the night. Link flinched when he saw a limping form. "Gannon," Link muttered.

The man slumped to the hard ground next to Link the same time the thunder rang, making Link jump. Gannon was caked with blood, mud, and was soaked completely through with rain water. The man coughed hard, his whole body shook with the action. It woke up the Loftwing beside them.

"Are-Are you alright?" Link asked.

Gannon laughed lightly, coughed, and continued laughing a wheezy laugh, "I seem to recall that yesterday you wanted me fed to the Wolfos." Link made a face.

"Yeah, about that... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean. It's just..." Link looked out at the rain, "What you said reminded me of my father."

Gannon made an attempt at sitting up, "Your father?"

"He was a coward," Link began. "When our village was attacked, he left. He told everyone that he was going to go get help... All he wanted to do was get away from the fighting, to save his own skin. Most of the men in our village were killed and everything was burned. My mother refused to leave our home... Or let me leave. She said that my father was going to come. She was _convinced_ that he would come." Link shook his head solemnly, "He never did. My mother suffocated and died there. I was saved by a Goron: Gor Coron." Link tugged on the collar of his tunic. Even in the pale light that the Loftwing gave off, you could still see the burn.

Link let go of his tunic, and the burn was covered up. Link returned to his stare at the pouring rain. "If I may, did you ever find out what happened to your father?" Gannon asked.

"He returned to the village after the fires were put out, without the help he said he would get might I add. He didn't even cry over the death of my mother. He left the village telling Gor Coron to watch over me. I haven't seen him since."

There was a silence except for the constant pouring of the rain and the thunder. Link opened his mouth to speak, but decided not to.

"Go ahead and ask," Gannon told the boy.

"Did you know your parents?"

Gannon shook his head, "No, I didn't. My father died fighting off monsters while giving my mother enough time to run away with me. My mother and I traveled with some traveling merchants for a few months before she became gravely ill. I was about two years old. She died entrusting me to the merchants. One of them in particular cared for me more than the rest. I came to know her as my mother, or rather grandmother; she was a very old lady," Gannon laughed.

"What happened then? How did you go from that... to well..."

"Being imprisoned at the bottom of a Wolfos-infested gorge?"

"Um... Yeah..."

Gannon laughed again, "It's a very long story. I have been alive for even longer than that old coot over there." Gannon gestured to Gor Coron.

"Well, I'm listening. Plus... It's not like there is anything better to do."

Gannon sighed, his head turned away from Link at the pouring rain. "There was this girl..." Gannon smiled, "Her name was Saria, one of the merchant's daughters." Gannon shook his head, "She blew my breath away! Literally, she punched me in the stomach. And, all I had done was tell her she was pretty. From that day onward, even besides the punch, I was her best friend. Well, almost that day onward. When we were older, about your age... We went to Castle Town with the merchants-"

"Where is Castle Town?"

Gannon choked, "Where is-where is Castle Town!?"

Link shrugged, "Well, I've never really left Death Mountain since I moved there with Gor Coron."

"Ah, I see. When we get up to the Surface, the first place we're going is Castle Town. I need to talk to someone there anyways."

"Zelda?"

Gannon immediately saddened, "Yes... Zelda."

Link tried to change the subject, "So, Saria really punched you in the stomach?"

"You bet. Boy, it hurt." Gannon's laugh trailed off, "We were at our first trip to Castle Town. Believe it or not, I got lost... And wound up on the Castle grounds. There I met the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." Link nudged him in the ribs, and Gannon began to cough again. He shot a look at Link.

"You said that Saria was the most beau-"

"I said she was pretty. There is a difference, plus we were friends. It would be weird to like someone that you are just friends with." Gannon paused for a long while, "The girl I saw was Princess Zelda." Gannon stopped talking completely. Link watched the rain as Gannon laid himself back down. They were in a silence, besides the beat of the rain and the thunder, for a long time before Link realized that Gannon had fallen asleep. He decided that he should probably get some winks too. Link wished the Loftwing goodnight before dozing off.

* * *

**Author's Note: I didn't really know where I was going with this one. Gannon seems to have softened up, but don't expect him to be too fluffy in the next chapter. I just wanted to get out some backstory and pass the time. Man, my life is _boring_!**


	6. An Invitation to the Castle

**Chapter 6: An Invitation to the Castle**

* * *

Link woke before everyone else. The rain had finally stopped; the entire path was caked with a deep layer of mud. There was no way that they would be able to get out now; not until the mud was dried up. Link frowned. It hadn't taken this long when he was coming down.

Link frowned when a strange noise reached his ears. He looked down... Gannon was shaking, or shivering? What was wrong? Link reached down to shake Gannon's shoulders; as soon as soon as his hands got within inches of Gannon's shoulders. Gannon had Link pinned to the ground, his eyes burning with fury.

Link quivered, "H-hey! I just wanted to see if you w-were all right!" Gannon stared at him for a few moments before the fires in his eyes died out. He slumped away from Link to lean against the wall, his head in his hands.

Link lay on the ground for a while before it registered in his head that Gannon hadn't just killed him. He slowly got up. He turned to look at Gannon. The man was huddled up to himself, muttering.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have startled you like that. It was wrong of me... Gannon?" He stopped muttering, and looked over to Link with a confused look.

"W-Who are you?"

"Gannon? Are you alright?"

"Gannon..." The man muttered before recognition hit him. Gannon's eyes grew wide, "I'm sorry, Link! I didn't know... I forgot who I-Who you were, for a second there." He let out a wavering sigh. Link frowned.

"Are you really alright?" He asked the man. Gannon looked over to Link and frowned.

"Yes," He told Link. Gannon stood, stretching. "Man, it sure rained last night." He began to walk forwards before falling to the ground, gasping.

"Gannon!" Link moved to help the man, but Gannon growled Link stopped, watching as Gannon moved to help himself up. The man hissed, grabbing his leg. Link remembered seeing Gannon limp the previous night, or at least, he thought it had been night. In the partial darkness, it was hard to tell time.

Fresh blood seeped through Gannon's gray trousers. A wound he had received from a vengeful Wolfos had reopened. Link attempted to try to help again, but Gannon kept the kid away with a glare. The man closed his eyes for a few moments before standing again. He fell to the floor once more.

"Gannon, you can't or it will get-"

"Shut it, boy." Gannon scowled as he stood, his hand pressed against the wall.

"We can't even leave; there is too much mud!"

"Listen to the boy, goro," Gor Coron spoke, having woken up by now. Gannon's scowl deepened as he fell to the floor again. "Where is there to walk in this mud, as he said."

"The Surface," Gannon growled out. "I can't afford wasting time."

Link fiddled with his fingers, "You could maybe... Finish your story?" Gannon shot a glare at the kid that just said no. Link's shoulders slumped.

The Loftwing took flight, leaving them in darkness. "Hey," Pogoro spoke, "Where did Glow-goro go?"

"Glow?" Link asked.

Pogoro, if it wasn't so dark the others would have seen, nodded, "That's what I decided to call her!"

Link, if it wasn't so dark the others would have also seen, shrugged, "I guess it fits."

"There is probably a Sage coming," Gannon muttered. He attempted to stand once again and slipped on mud. He cursed.

"Goro!" Gor Coron shouted, "Link-goro is here!"

"Well excuuuuse me, princess."

"Gor Coron, it's not like you don't..." Link trailed off when he heard something... It was someone's voice. "Does anyone else hear-"

The voice was louder now, and one could see Glow again. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Yeah, goro!" Pogoro shouted back up.

"Idiot, don't call the Sage-" Gannon started, but it was too late. The Sage was already close enough to see them. Gannon tried to hide himself as best he could in the alcove. He shut his eyes; he looked almost asleep. Link looked over to Gannon confused, but he quickly realized... The Sages must be the keepers of his prison.

"Thank goodness. I heard that a group had come down here... You know, it's dangerous here. There are Wolfos and-"

"We've already dealt with them, goro!" Pogoro boasted, his muscles flaring.

The Sage laughed, "Really, you all 'ought to go back up."

"That's what we've been trying to do. By chance, would you happen to know what day it is, goro?" Gor Coron asked.

"It's exactly a fortnight passed the last full moon. At the moment, it is night."

"That's... Four days I have been down here!" Gannon chuckled a little. Link got why he was laughing. Four days would be nothing to a man who has spent an eternity down in this chasm.

"And two days for us," Pogoro said thoughtfully.

"That's long enough down here. Would you like an escort back?" Pogoro nodded vigorously.

Gor Coron stopped Pogoro, "Unfortunately, goro, one from our group has gotten injured by a Wolfos when we were attacked,"

"I know a Healing Spell; I'm sure it will work," the Sage replied, worry in his voice.

The Goron nodded, "It would be much appreciated, goro."

"Where is..." The Sage paused when he came across Gannon. Link crossed his fingers hoping that the man wouldn't recognize him. The Sage didn't but said with a chuckle, "It's sure strange company you Gorons take, huh?" The man went to work on mending up Gannon's leg.

Link watched in fascination as the skin around the wound weaved itself together. A pale light emanated from the wound then disappeared when it was healed. There wasn't even a scar. The Sage stood looking a little confused, "He doesn't seem to have any other wounds. How did he get so bloodied?"

Gor Coron spoke first, "He helped us defeat the Wolfos."

"Hmm. I see," the Sage started. "Regardless, we should go now." The Sage looked to Glow, who had begun to fly towards the ongoing path. "Wake him, please. Then we shall go on our way." The Sage started to walk as Link moved to Gannon. Without Link's help the man stood.

"Ga-" Link began, but stopped when the man gave him a look. Oh, right: the Sage. He changed the wording, "Good."

The Gorons nodded to Gannon and began to walk. Link followed Gannon as he started away also. "I wonder how much longer we have to walk?" Link muttered to himself. He stared up at the darkness above him. It looked a lot lighter than the darkness below him, symbolically and literally.

He thought about saying something about it to Gannon, but the man himself looked deep in thought. He wondered if Gannon was thinking about Zelda. Link wondered if, since Gannon was going to find her (again?), if he would be able to see her too.

Gannon frowned, as if feeling Link's gaze on him, and looked behind him at the boy. "What?"

"Umm... Could you finish your story now?" Gannon sighed, shaking his head and looking forwards again.

"Later."

Link ran ahead to the Sage, a question forming in his mind, "Why do the Sages walk down here? Especially since none ever come back?"

The Sage looked down to the boy, "Why do you think they never come back?"

"Well, I've watched this canyon for a long time. I see the Sages go down, but I never see one come back."

The Sage got a mischievous look in his eye and bent close to Link, "Maybe the Wolfos got them..." He stood up and laughed.

"You said there was something else besides Wolfos down here. What would that be?"

The Sage watched Link for a while, "Shadows." The Sage grinned, "They talk to each other... They don't like strangers."

Link frowned, "I'm not a child."

The Sage laughed again, "And so you are not!" He shook his head,"But it is not wise to ask of dangerous topics."

"How would it not be wise?"

"They say that curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not a cat either."

The Sage smiled, "Then what-or, sorry-who are you?"

Link smiled up at the Sage. The man had a sense of humor even in times of seriousness. "My name is Link."

The Sage immediately frowned, all joking aside. "May I see your left hand?" Link shrugged, showing him his birthmark.

"Are you looking for this?" The Sage gasped.

"W-Why that is... Do you know that this is, Link?"

"I think that... Someone once told me that it was Courage," Link spoke, his thoughts again returning to what Gannon had said in his prison.

"Indeed. That person was very wise. May I ask who it was that told you?"

"I-I don't remember," Link lied. It felt wrong to lie to this well respected man, but he didn't want to expose Gannon.

"Would you mind, when once we are out of this ditch, coming with me to the Castle?"

"Would I be able to take my friends?" Link looked back to those walking behind them. His eyes lingered on Gannon.

The Sage paused before answering, "I guess if they could if wish to come along with you..."

Link smiled, "Thank you."


	7. The (New) Surface

**Chapter 7: The (New) Surface**

* * *

They walked for hours, occasionally slipping on mud. The one who slipped was usually Link. He would run from one person to another, starting up a new conversation whenever he got too bored.

When the first sign of light appeared, Gannon stopped walking. He stared at the light, greedily, for only a few moments. He was the first to run ahead, even though they still had miles to walk. The Sage had begun to ask questions about Gannon long before, and now he knew better. No one was giving out any information about the curious man.

When the Sage first saw Gannon's red eye, he had gotten extremely defensive. Everyone in the group got him to not to attack the man; it took _much, much_ longer for the Sage to relax around him. He wasn't the first to care about Gannon's running ahead, more happy and less paranoid; nor did anyone else really care. They knew that the man was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Link was a little sad that he had one less person to talk to.

Link laughed when they caught up to him. They found him panting, sitting cross-legged farther ahead on the trail. He got a look from Gannon, but Link had to keep laughing. They waited there for a while, snacking on some food that the Sage had brought. The Gorons merely ate some of the rocks. Gannon ate only a little. That made Link wonder, how had the man lived that long without food? Or water?

When they had finished, the Sage insisted that they continued walking. Link knew that what he feared was Gannon. He almost laughed. True, he too had feared Gannon in the beginning; though, Gannon had kind of grew on him. And so, they continued walking.

When they saw the top of the cliff, Link shouted for joy. He ran ahead this time; Gannon took his. Link took a deep breath and exhaled longer. He missed the smell of open air, not stuffy and cold. He looked out from Death Mountain to the rest of Hyrule. One really couldn't see the entire of it. One could only see the beginning of Hyrule Field and Kakariko.

The rest of their group walked up behind them. Each was satisfied with themselves, but a different scene came from Gannon. He actually cried, "I-I'm out... I'm free..." He muttered to himself. Link glanced at the Sage, and then sighed. He hadn't heard.

Gannon wiped the tears from his face. He looked out to see what the scenery was, "H-Hyrule Field... What happened to...?"

Link looked out to the Field and shrugged. It wasn't really a field, though. The name was pretty misleading. It was actually a giant desert. If Link tried really hard, he could remember the way his village looked in the middle of the barren place. He frowned, what was so upsetting about it to Gannon.

"Kakariko?" The man whispered. "What has happened here?" Link looked to the village. Nothing looked different to him there either. _Oh... Gannon has been imprisoned for so long that everything looks different_, Link thought to himself.

"Come on; I want to show you my house!" Link told Gannon, taking the man's hand and dragging him along behind him. The man was startled at being torn from his thoughts, but followed the young boy anyways.

They followed a well worn path back to a monstrous looking mountain. Link talked really about nothing, and Gannon didn't really listen. He was busy taking in the sights and sounds around him.

Gannon spun slowly in a circle as he walked, everything had changed so much. Gannon smiled at the blue sky above them, took in the warmth of the sun, breathed in the smell of fresh air, and laughed. He earnestly laughed with a joy that had been lacking in the darkness of the chasm.

They walked into Death Mountain City. The place was hot... And... People kept staring at Gannon. The man frowned as they walked into a small home carved out of rock.

"Here we are!" Link shouted, running to his bed. He plopped down on it, snuggling up with the pillow. Gor Coron laughed.

"You two get settled; I have matters to discuss with the Sage." Link and Gannon nodded. Pogoro had left somewhere earlier, taking Glow with him. They had gotten close on the journey and no one objected with him taking her. Gor Coron was about to leave, but said, "Link-goro, see if you can't find anything his size in your closet." Link nodded and headed in that direction. Gor Coron and the Sage left.

"Umm... I think everything might be too small," Link muttered. "Ah! Here we go!" He grabbed out a large green tunic that almost looked like a dress up to Link and a pair of white trousers. "I think this might fit." Gannon's face paled. Well, more than usual._ Isn't that odd..._ Link wondered. "Umm... Is there something wrong with it?"

Link watched in confusion as Gannon gingerly took off his blood-caked gauntlets and dropped them on the floor. Gannon's fingers shook as they traced the fabric of the green tunic. "T-This is..."

"Huh?" Link wondered aloud. Gannon paid no attention as he gracefully took the articles of clothing. "Well, actually... I don't even know why that was in there. I don't really even remember seeing it before." Gannon still didn't pay attention.

"Is there anything else?"

"You mean to wear? I don't think so. Everything is too small."

"No, I-I mean... Like a hat or something." Link looked at the man confused, but shrugged. He turned back to his closet and searched through the clothing.

"Not that I can see." Gannon's face seemed to sadden. Link continued, "Um... There is an extra room that you can change in. There's a small hot spring in there to take a bath too to clean up." Link showed the mesmerized Gannon to the room and waited and waited and waited and waited.

Link took off his muddy shoes and laid on his bed; eventually he fell asleep. When he woke up, Gannon was on the floor next to the bed. It was weird to see him. He was no longer covered with mud and blood. He was wearing the clothes Link had given to him and Gannon had also cleaned his black shoes and gauntlets. The combination of the black of his previous outfit and the green tunic didn't seem to like to be together. Link startled when he realized that Gannon had trimmed his brown beard close to his chin and cut his hair also to chin length.

"Hey, Gannon... What did you..." He trailed off when he noticed that Gannon was asleep. Link sighed and laid back on his bed also.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did anyone catch the Legend of Zelda cartoon reference in the last chapter? Ha ha. That cartoon was too silly. :) Anyhoo, Gannon's cleaned himself up a bit. Again, don't expect him to be a knight in shinning armor. Aaaaannnnddd... He misses his hat. Boy, I am growing lazy.**


	8. Leaving For Hyrule Castle

**Chapter 8: Leaving For Hyrule Castle**

* * *

"Link-goro? Link-goro? Wake up!"

Link shook his head, putting up his pillow to block the light coming in from the door. "A few more minutes," he whined.

"Boy, wake up." Link popped his head out from under his pillow to look at Gannon. It wasn't a dream. The man looked so... _different_. "We're leaving."

"Huh? Where?" He looked over to Gor Coron. The Goron laughed.

"How'd you like to visit Hyrule Castle, Link-goro?"

"We're going... OH!" He jumped from his bed. He ran to his closet to get out some clean boots, but noticed that everything was empty.

"Eh... Sorry, goro. We got you all packed while you were sleeping," Gor Coron told Link. The boy shrugged and pulled on his muddy boots. The mud was really no longer muddy, but caked onto them.

"So, we're leaving right now?" Gannon nodded. "Who's all coming?"

"There are a few other Gorons coming besides Pogoro and I, you-goro, Gannon, and the Sage." Gor Coron counted the people on his fingers. "The rest are at the wagons to go," he continued to inform Link. "We are all waiting for you."

Link nodded, rubbing his feet on the floor to get off mud. "Well, I'm ready then."

Gannon left as soon as he said the words, and Link and Gor Coron followed. Gor Coron looked over to ask Link a question, but Link got to it first.

"Where did that tunic come from? I found it in my closet, but I don't remember ever getting it."

The old Goron frowned, "That was what I was going to ask you, Goro." Link looked over to Gor Coron.

"Maybe someone left it in there why we were down in the Chasm?" Link shrugged at Gor Coron's suggestion. _Why would someone want to leave an old tunic in my close_t, Link wondered to himself. _Especially since it was obviously too big for me._

"He looks kind of strange wearing it, you know?" Link told the old Goron. "But like it's-"

"I can hear you," Gannon told them, not even bothering to turn around. Link startled a little, but shouldn't have been. He really wasn't being all that quiet when he spoke.

Link stopped talking about Gannon and changed the subject, "So we are going to Hyrule Castle?"

Gor Coron nodded, "Yes, Link-goro." Link whistled. He was really going to the Castle. "Are you excited, Link-goro?"

Link nodded his head ecstatically, "Oh, you bet I am!" Link gasped when he saw the long train of wagons, some covered and others not.

"It's sure a sight, isn't it, goro?" Gor Coron spoke next to the boy.

"You said it was only us!"

"I said there were a couple other Gorons coming with us."

Link looked at Gor Coron in disbelief, "That's a couple of Gorons?"

The old Goron nodded with a deep and hearty laugh, "We need provisions, of course. We needed to bring water and such!"

"Ah..." Link nodded. They continued to walk down to the caravan. Link waved to all the Gorons they passed, though most payed no attention to him. They were watching Gannon with a wary eye.

Link almost laughed, but then a thought came back to him. When Gannon was standing above him, his eyes filled with fury, he had given Link a reason to be scared of him, whether Gannon had done it intentionally or not... Link looked up from his feet to the back of Gannon's head. It was weird to see him without his long, and in the bright light of the sun instead of Glow's pale light, dirty blonde hair.

"Oh, and Link-goro?" Link turned to Gor Coron. "We're picking a few more people down in Kakariko. I hope you don't mind at all." Link shook his head. "Ah, good," the Goron nodded.

"Who are they?"

"I don't remember their names properly, but I do know they are a rich family..." the Goron replied.

"Ah," Link wondered aloud. "They aren't going to be..."

"I don't think that they will be 'snobs' as you call them, Link-goro." Link nodded, not all that reassured. "Ah, we're here!"

They had stopped near the front of the caravan. A covered wagon pulled by a young horse sat in front of them. Gannon frowned, crossing his arms.

"I am_ not_ sitting here."

Gor Coron laughed, "Then who will drive the cart, goro?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about _you_?"

The Goron laughed again, "Oh, no. I am much too old."

"Then how about Mr. Bird Obsessed?"

"Pogoro?" The Goron laughed, "Oh, no! He is much too heavy for the cart. He hasn't slimmed away at his rock just yet. He is still young and strong; he will walk. But you, goro, you are old, unable to walk the distance, yet strong like me; so you will drive the cart."

Gannon shot a look at the man, "I'm not _that_ old."

Gor Coron laughed again, "But it will do; do you in!" The old Goron laughed once again, starting to get on Gannon's nerves. "Now, you will drive the cart."

"And what of you?"

"I'll ride with Link-goro!" Gannon let slip a growl, kicking up dirt as he walked to the cart. He jumped up onto it.

"Do you have a map of Hyrule Field at least?"

"That's why you're not leading the train," Gor Coron said, smiling.

Gannon threw his hand up, "I might as well not drive then!"

"You'll figure it out." Gannon scowled as the old Goron climbed into the wagon after Link. The wagons ahead of them began to leave.

"Hyah!" Gannon flicked the reins up and the horse moved forwards. The man closed his eyes when the sound of hooves reached his ears. He clenched his teeth; his scowl deepened. The horse was a brown mare with a white mane and tufts of white hair just above her hooves. "You're too familiar," Gannon muttered to himself. "You're _Epona_ aren't you."

The horse gave a whiney.

Gannon's scowl deepened.


	9. Meditation

**Chapter 9: Meditation**

* * *

They had reached Kakariko to pick up the family. There was a father and his five boys. They were snobs. They even had to take their dumb money with them. They complained the entire journey; or, well, as far as they had gotten. At current, they were in the middle of nowhere.

By the middle of nowhere, the meaning is surrounded by sand in all directions. Link frowned. He could hear one of the rich boys complain, "Aw... It's soooo hot. Why'd we have to agree to go? Father, Father! Let's go home!"

Link knew that if he himself couldn't stand the boy's whining, then Gannon must have been irritated a hundred times more than him. For some reason, though, Gannon wouldn't leave the driver's seat. Even when they stopped, he would sit, staring at the horse that drove their cart. He wouldn't even eat of drink.

It worried Link. What was the matter? Was it something to do with spite on Gor Coron for putting him on that job? Link was afraid to ask for some reason. Anyways, the night was young and the caravan had stopped. They were miles from Kakariko, some distance in the desert that was Hyrule Field.

"Oi, Dad!" One of the snobs shouted, "Where's the water?"

"I don't know," The Father merely said, putting his hat over his head. "Go ask one of the Gorons."

"Oi, Rock!"

Link flinched. Walking over to the boy, his hand clenched. "Don't call them that. They are Gorons!"

"As if I care," the boy replied. Link punched him and the boy keeled over, gasping. "W-W-What was that?"

"Show them respect!" Link yelled. Gor Coron hurried over to them.

"Woah, woah! What is going on? Link-goro?" The old Goron looked at Link skeptically.

The boy pointed at Link accusingly, "H-Hey! He just punched me!"

"He was calling Gorons 'rocks'!" Link shouted.

Gor Coron shook his head, "That doesn't mean that you embrace violence, goro." He turned to the other boy, "Are you alright?" The boy nodded his head shakily, "Now what was it that you called for, goro?"

"The water," the boy pouted. "It's gone." Gor Coron walked over to the barrel, curious. He frowned.

"So it is..." the Goron muttered.

"Can't someone share?

"We'll have too. Remember, the water is for everyone, goro. Even though we have a lot, we will travel a lot to." The boy nodded innocently. When Gor Coron left, he made a face at Link. Link raised his fist again, and the boy walked off laughing.

Link stuck his tongue out at the boy's back and stomped away. Each step left clouds of sand. When he reached their cart, he_ humph_ed against the side. "I hate rich kids," he mumbled. He jumped when he heard Gannon's voice.

"So that's why you asked me to teach you how to fight, huh? To beat up thirsty defenceless boys?"

"That's not why and you know it," Link shot back. "The guy deserved it anyways. He needed to be put in his place." Gannon laughed. "What? It's true!"

"I suppose I could teach you a little why we're stopped." Link's face lit up, jumping from the side of the wagon, sand flying up from the action. "Only basics though. Come on, let's go a little ways away from the train."

"Why?"

"I don't like being watched by suspicious Gorons. I am pretty sure they all just think that I'm going to kill you." Link laughed, but stopped when he saw that Gannon was serious. "Come." Link followed Gannon away from the wagons and out of the fire light. They stopped on top of a high dune.

"So... What will you teach me first?" Link asked excitedly. "Super kicks or..."

"Meditation." Link's mouth fell open. Gannon chuckled, "Believe it or not, it is an important part of learning to fight." Link sighed. "Sit like this," Gannon told Link, demonstrating. It was the cross-legged position that Link noticed Gannon favored.

Link sat in that way, and Gannon stood again. A black stick materialized in Gannon hand, startling Link from the position. With a look from the older man, Link quickly moved back. He got whacked on his lower back with the black stick.

"Hey!"

"You're slouching."

"As if you don't!"

"I don't," Gannon retorted. Link straightened his back. Gannon slid Link's hands to his knee with the black stick some more. "On your knees, not your hips. And for Din's sake, don't bow your head."

Link took each of Gannon's instructions seriously, as to not get whacked anymore. When Gannon felt that Link was in the right position, the stick dematerialized. _Good riddance_, Link thought to himself.

Gannon sat in front of Link in the same position, "Breath in seven counts, hold seven counts, exhale seven counts."

_One... Two... Three..._ Link thought to himself as Gannon counted aloud, taking a deep breath. On seven, he held it. On the next seven, he exhaled with a _whoosh_! Gannon stopped counting.

"Exhale in seven counts, not a half-count. Go to thirty now."

"What?!" Link gasped out his new seven-count breath.

"One... Two... Three... Four... Five..." Gannon began to count again. He didn't even pick up the pace.

"How is this teaching me to-"

"I never said that I would teach you to fight. I said I would teach you _basics_." Link scowled as Gannon started to count once more. "One... Two... Three..."

_Four... Five... Six..._ The counting was tedious, but Link caught onto it. Breath in thirty counts... Hold thirty counts... Exhale thirty counts. He found that if you breathed in a small amount continuously, you wouldn't fill your lungs within the first ten counts.

Link started again after exhaling,_ One... Two... Three..._ He jumped when he felt a whack on his back once more.

"Don't slouch, or you will fall asleep."

"I wasn't slouch..." Link shook his head, startled, when he realized that the sun was rising. "Wait, what!? The sun's up!"

"Yes, it is. One of the good things about meditation. You will be in a conscious, almost sleep-like state, where you can sort your thoughts. If you do this instead of sleeping, you're not wasting time with petty dreams, you will still be resting your body and..." Gannon paused not elaborating further. "You must be careful not to go too deep into meditation that you are not aware of your surroundings; otherwise, you are vulnerable and can easily be harmed. You must not have too a light meditation, or your body will be easily distracted and you will awaken easily." Gannon chuckled, "Wipe the drool from your face; we're going to go back to the train."

Link rubbed his hand against his mouth then wiped it on his tunic, embarrassed. He trudged in the sand behind Gannon. For some reason, he_ did_ feel rested. He was ready for another hot day in the desert.


	10. Map Trouble and Memories

**Chapter 10: Map Trouble/Memories**

* * *

The cart stopped unexpectedly, and Link and Gor Coron slid across the wagon bed. "Hey? What's going on?" Link asked, standing carefully. He popped his head out the front next to Gannon. "Why've we stopped?"

"Ah, for Din's sake," Gannon swore. He jumped from the drivers seat and began to walk to the front of the train.

"What's-" Link slipped and fell into the seat in front of him. "Ouch."

"Link-goro, be careful."

Link nodded as he got out of the cart, Gor Coron following. They walked after Gannon.

"-no idea."

"No idea of what, goro?" Gannon turned to the old Goron, then frowned looking back at the Sage.

"This idiot-" The Sage gave Gannon a look, "has an outdated map."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" the Sage retorted. "Well, what's done is done."

"What about that place? Isn't that close by?" Link asked, peeking at the map.

Gannon shook his head, "It's outdated. That place could be gone by now."

The Sage frowned, giving a look to Gannon, "I don't think that it is_ that_ old."

"Well, it seems as if that is the closest place anyways," Gor Coron added. "We might as well go there; if anything, there may be some forgotten supplies that we could use. If there is a map, we can compare the two and such." The Sage nodded, "Any other ideas?" Gannon shrugged, walking back to the wagon.

"Seems as though that's what the plan is, if he's okay with it," The Sage grinned, hopping onto the lead wagon. Gor Coron laughed. "We'll keep going then."

"Wait!" the Sage looked up to the boy running up to him._ Oh great_, Link thought, _What NOW?_

"The...The," the boy panted, "food's gone."

"What?" The Sage frowned. "We should have had more than that."

Gor Coron's lips turned down also, "We should have. I think maybe someone is getting more than their share."

Another one of the rich boys ran over, "The water's gone from multiple barrels, too."

"More in food _and_ water," the Sage said grimly. "Let's pray to the Goddesses that village is still there." Gor Coron nodded, beginning to walk back to his cart.

"I bet it was that creeper that drives the old rock's cart," One of the boys whispered to the other as they began to walk back to their own cart.

"Hey!" Link shouted; he felt offended, even though it was Gannon that had been insulted, not him.

"What?"

"He hasn't eaten anything since we got out here, and you think that he did it?"

"He probably gets his fill while we are all asleep, then acts all innocent when we wake."

"If it is anyone, it's one of you snobs," Link spat.

The boys looked at Link, faking hurt. When they saw that it didn't get to him, they sneered. "So what if it is?"

Link gasped in awe at their ignorance, "Then we'll all starve because you idiots couldn't go a day without a full belly."

"We're going to a village aren't we? You and you pal rocks can go buy more supplies."

Link's hands tightened into fists, "We don't even know if that village even exists! The map's dated." The boys frowned.

"Wait... So we are in the middle of the desert, and no one thought to take a decent map?" One of them shouted, the other backing him up with a dirty look.

"Yeah, idiots!" Link frowned and stomped away from them back to the cart. He leaned against it once more, folding his arms angrily across his chest. Gannon looked over to him, distracted from the horse.

"What has you so riled up, boy?" the man asked, amusement thick within his voice.

Link looked at Gannon, "You still do that thing."

"Hm?"

"Where you change from one emotion to another really fast," Link explained. Gannon laughed. "One moment you're angry at the Sage because he has an outdated map... And the next..."

Gannon's eyebrow raised, "Who says I am not angry anymore?" Link stared in confusion. "I'm still very frustrated, alright. When you spend an eternity in a dimly lit cell hung from the ceiling by a chain, you'll understand."

"You never told me why you were in prison down there."

"I guess I didn't."

"Did you want to tell me yet?" Link asked pleadingly, a sheepish smile lingering on his face.

"Go... Practice meditating. Well, it helped did it not? Ha. That's what I thought," Gannon's voice was even thicker with amusement. "We're going to head out now; get in." Link did as he was told and sat next to Gor Coron in the wagon.

Link frowned, "Gor Coron?" the Goron nodded to Link, "Why don't our wagon's get stuck in the sand?"

"That is because... Well..." the old Goron laughed at himself, "You know, Link-goro. I honestly don't know."

"Oh." Link sat pondering this. Unconsciously, he had crossed his legs. He had started to count to himself, _One... Two... Three... Four..._

He began to be able to take his breaths by the rhythm of horse's hooves, no longer needing to count. His mind could focus on other things. One such thing that his mind thought of was Gannon. He began to try to picture what the adult looked like when he was a kid. He tried to picture the girl that was his friend, Saria.

His mind worked backwards, until it came to the beginning of the tale that Gannon had told. His father, Link could see in his mind's eye, battling off hundreds of monsters. They were creatures he had seen before, and others were monstrous beasts that Link had never before laid eyes on.

Link could see Gannon's mother looking down at Gannon; only he saw her face as Gannon would have, a babe in his mother's arms. He saw her sweating face and heard her panting as she ran. He could even feel a sudden pain as Gannon's mother fell...

"-**STOP IT_ NOW_**!" Link jerked in surprise when he was suddenly pinned to the floor by a thick black boot. Gannon stooped above him, his eyes filled with fury. The wagon was stopped. Gannon leaned closer to the boy, his boot pressing harder against Link's chest. Link swore he could hear a few ribs crackle.

Gannon's hand clamped around Link's neck, "If you _ever_ try to look into my memories again, I will kill-No, I will give you something even worse than death. You hear me, boy?" Gannon stood. With one last look of disgust, and a kick to Link's stomach, Gannon returned to the driver's seat. He whipped the reins hard, and the horse reared with a loud _neigh!_ It ran to catch up with the wagons ahead, dragging the cart they were currently in behind it.

Gor Coron reached down and laid Link on some cushions that had been packed away for bedding. "What did you do, goro?!" the old Goron asked with worry, checking to make sure none of Link's bones were broken.

"I-I don't know."

Neither of them saw the triangle on Link's left hand glow with a soft golden light.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Oh my goodness. Has anyone heard of Twilight Symphony? Yeah, it's been out for a couple months... I don't have it but I want it REALLY bad.**

**twilight-symphony(.com)**

**It wouldn't let me put the link, but the address is above^ 'Tis amazing. P.s. When copy and pasting the URL leave out the (and). Derp. When you get to the site, on the upper right-hand corner is a mask that looks like Midna's and says 'Music' under it. You won't regret it. You will fall in love. (****Is it possible to fall in love with music? You can with this stuff.)**

**It was done by the people who did zreomusic. (/u/)**

* * *

**Oh, and I am guessing that you all are wondering why I, being the "troller" that I am, decided that it'd be a brilliant idea to write "Gannon" instead of "Ganon" or even "Ganondorf."**

***slight spoilers peeps***

**My reasons for that is that "Gannon" is not "Ganon." "Gannon" believes himself to be evil for "killing" Zelda. Deep down though he knows that he is not "Ganon" and he _doesn't want_ to be "Ganon" (or "Ganondorf" if you prefer). He gives himself a little freedom from the prison that would be calling himself "Ganon."**

**I hope this clears things, so please no flames on that subject.**


	11. The Sleeping Illness

**Chapter 11: The Sleeping ****Illness**

* * *

Link watched Gannon from his spot in the wagon. He hadn't broken any bones, but he was sore and bruised around his neck and stomach. Gor Coron had talked with Gannon for a long time when they had stopped the night after the incident. Link hand no idea what they were talking about, but he knew it was important and had something to do with him. It bothered Link to not know what it was.

So, Link, without anything better to do, continued to stare at the back of Gannon's head. Whether or not it bothered the man, Link had no idea. He hadn't said anything to Link, so he kept doing it.

His thoughts continuously returned to Gannon's past. How had Link seen that? How had Gannon known he had anyways? Could he feel him in his head? Link shuddered. The thought was kind of creepy even to himself. He wondered if Gannon had ever looked into his memories. Would he feel it if Gannon did? What if he had, and Link, not knowing how to realize that he was, didn't know?

He tried to put his mind to other things, but it was awfully hard. Link turned to face the tarp that covered the wagon. He half wished that he could see the sky. It was getting dark, so the stars would probably be out. He frowned, it was freezing. He struggled to sit up when the wagon stopped. He coughed.

They hadn't told the Sage that Link had gotten hurt. It would lead to more problems in the long run. The Sage would ask questions about how Link got hurt; there was no excuse, the bruises on his neck were obviously finger marks.

Link rubbed his neck gently just thinking about it. "Gannon..." Link asked, his voice hoarse. The man paid no attention. "Gannon!" Link spoke a little more forcefully. The man turned with a look of irritation, but his emotion immediately turned to worry when he saw the state of Link. "It's really _cold_." Gannon quickly got out of the driver's seat and got into the wagon bed. His hand rested gently on Link's forehead.

The man reached into a small box that was used for bedding. He grabbed a plethora of blankets and laid them down on Link. He then took off Link's boots and felt his feet.

"Ice cold," Gannon muttered. The man removed his gauntlets and rubbed Link's feet quickly, trying to warm them up. "Where is that stupid Goron when you need him," Gannon muttered. Link couldn't remember, only that the Goron was going to another wagon for some reason or another. He winced when Gannon shouted at a Goron that was near the cart. _Why is his voice so loud_, Link thought as a headache began.

"Go fetch the Sage at the first wagon. Bring him here." Link could hear the Goron's grunt in reply. He moaned, then coughed violently. "Don't you get sick on me, Link." His eyebrows pushed together. Had Gannon just called him by his name instead of 'boy?' Yes, Gannon had. Gannon switched to rubbing Link's other foot after putting his blanket back over the one he had finished.

"What is... Link!?" Gor Coron's voice entered Link's ears, again too loud for his tastes.

The Sage's exclamation quickly followed. "What has happened?" the Sage gasped.

"Do you know any spells to heal sickness?" Gannon asked, still trying to draw the fever from Link's head.

"Yes, but... Those bruises!"

"Just heal the boy, Sage." Gannon sent a glare to the man. The Sage nodded and kneeled next to Link. He chanted a few words and a dull light began to envelope Link's body. The bruises began to fade, but Link coughed harder. "What are you doing?"

"He won't heal!" the Sage scowled. "His illness isn't normal."

"What are you talking about?" Gannon nearly spat through gritted teeth.

"This illness was brought by a magic that I can't dispel. The bruises will go, but..."

"So he's just going to get sick and die?" the Sage bit his lip. Gannon's mouth gaped at the man, "And you call yourself a Sage." Gannon put Link's boots back on the child's feet. "Give me the map," he demanded. The Sage frowned. "I said _give me the map_."

The Sage fumbled with the parchment, but passed it over. Gannon scanned it for a few seconds before passing it back. He picked up Link and the bundle of blankets that he was it. "Where are you..." The Sage started.

"I'm going to that wretched ghost village, and praying to Din that it's still there."

"That will be nearly days journey!" the Sage informed the man.

"Epona can run that in minutes," Gannon muttered as he stepped into the driver's seat.

"With the cart..." the Sage stopped when he saw Gannon untie the horse. He climbed on and brought Link with him. "Don't you _dare_ lose that boy," the Sage threatened Gannon as he began to start off.

Gannon ignored him and forcefully kicked Epona; the horse reared, but Gannon didn't even notice. The horse ran off away from the caravan, carrying Gannon and a very, very bundled Link.

Link stared dazy eyed at Gannon. The man's eyes were filled with a fierce determination. Why was Gannon doing this? Hadn't he just been angry enough at Link to kick him? He felt his body start to warm up. Then it heated up. Then it burned up. Now he was just on fire.

Link gasped, as a white-hot headache forced its way into Link's head. For a second he could see Gannon's mother again, holding him close. That was only a second. It quickly flashed to an old lady, a kind and caring smile on her lips.

Gannon's stern and angry voice interrupted his visions, "I told you to stop that, boy." It was quickly drowned out by the image of a young girl. She had short cropped green hair that looped around her pointed ears. Her shirt and shorts were entirely a forest-green color. Her smile was gentle, brightening up her eyes that glistened with thoughts of mischief. On her back rested a large straw hat. "-boy." Gannon's voice reached his ears only for a second.

Was this what Gannon had talked about? If you meditated too deeply, you wouldn't be able to wake up?

"Hey, Link?" The girl asked him, her eyes sparkling. Link jumped. Had she seen him? Could he interact with Gannon's memories? "Link? By Farore, sometimes it seems like you're in a world of your own."

"**_Who are you_**?" Link asked, by the girl didn't seem to notice. Link heard someone else's voice, thick with sarcasm:

"Or maybe I'm just talking to the Goddesses themselves." He tried to turn as the girl laughed, but he couldn't move. "Come on, let's go! You know how important today is!"

Link jerked awake, coughing. Someone had dumped something vile down his throat. He grabbed at his chest, trying to hack whatever it was up.

"If you don't swallow, young man, you won't get better." Link jumped away from the new voice. It was raspy and old, and Link didn't trust it. Link took in his surroundings. There was indeed an old man in the room with him, but so was Gannon. The man looked tired, almost panting so short were his breaths.

"Take this again, since you spat out most of it." Link shook his head, not wanting any more of the disgusting stuff.

"Take the medicine, boy," Gannon's voice growled out. Link cautiously took the bottle of red liquid from the man; he slowly drunk out of it, but stuck his tongue out. He looked over at Gannon, who was still glaring at him. He took a deep breath and chugged down the bottle. He gasped for breath, gagging into his shoulder. Gannon smirked.

"There," said the old man. He turned to Gannon, "I'll be back in a few minutes. I have other appointments I need to attend too." He picked up the empty bottle and left. Gannon averted his eyes back to Link.

He muttered, "I told you _never_ again."

Link shivered at the sound of Gannon's voice. The man was angry. Really angry. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know how I did it. I tried to stop, but I just couldn't... wake up."

"I warned you once, boy. Don't expect to get mercy from me again." Link nodded.

"Where are we?" Link asked, then coughed shakily.

Gannon walked over to the boy and helped him back to the cushions he had been laying on. They mainly consisted of the blankets that Link had been wrapped in. When he laid back down, he took in more of his surroundings. They were in a sand-colored tent filled with strange odds and ends. There were herbs and bottles filled with liquids of all colors. There were dried skins of desert animals and powdered minerals.

"We are at the 'ghost village.' What do you know? It's still here. We're currently in doctor's tent."

Link nodded, turning away from the man. His mind was spinning; His fever was starting to disappear, but his headache was still burning. His recent vision of Gannon's past didn't help. Who was that girl? Was it Saria, the girl that Gannon had told him about? Why had she said his name?

He frowned as he began to feel sleepy. "Go ahead; get some rest," he heard Gannon say. Link didn't argue and sleep began to befall him, or rather... He had falled into sleep.


	12. Izzy

**Chapter 12: Izzy**

* * *

Gannon lay in wait for the doctor to return patiently. He frowned, Link's breathing was becoming shallow. He walked over to the boy and felt for a pulse. It was there, just very slow. He swore.

At that moment, the doctor decided to walk in. The tent door-flap shuffled open, and the doctor immediately frowned. "Oh dear."

Gannon turned to the doctor, "What is it? What's wrong with him."

"It seems he has caught the sleeping sickness," the doctor said grimly.

"The what?" Gannon turned back to Link. He looked paler.

The doctor, wary of Gannon's tone, told him, "There has been a sickness that is spreading through our village." He paused, then spoke once more, "The symptoms are of that of any sickness. A fever starts, coughing, aching and headaches... Soon after these symptoms, they fall asleep... And never wake."

"So he's going to sleep to death?"

"Basically, yes... But there is more..."

Gannon turned to the doctor with exasperation, "What_ more_ is there?"

"Those that fall ill with this sickness... They disappear in the night. We have had people watch the bodies and other such measures. Yet they still manage to get out of our sight."

"So you have a haunted village? I wasn't that wrong when I called it a 'ghost village' then, was I?" The doctor didn't laugh at Gannon's remark. "There must be something that you can do?" The doctor shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Really all that is left to do... Is wait for the body to vanish."

Gannon's eyes burned, "No. I will _not_ let that happen." The doctor merely shook his head.

"As said by all loving parents, elder brothers, siblings, and friends. All have failed to protect their loved ones." The doctor turned away from Gannon and Link to one of his desks. He grabbed a mortar and pestle and began to grind up a root that had hung from the ceiling. Gannon watched with little interest.

"Curse the Goddesses. Why do you take away everything?" Gannon muttered. The doctor frowned.

"Now Now. Don't take it out on them, young man. That will only lead you farther into the mire."

"I don't need your lectures," Gannon grumbled, scowling.

"And you'll get nowhere with that attitude," the doctor grabbed another root and added it to his mixture. "You must learn to rely on the Goddesses in everything you do." Gannon's scowl deepened.

"And where has that led me?" Gannon mumbled, going back into his meditation position.

"I don't know your life story, nor even who you are," the doctor chuckled. "But I do know that the reason for your misfortunes is exactly that reason: your self-pity." The doctor added some water to the mix. He stirred it, and poured it into a mug. "Here, drink this."

Gannon looked curiously at the doctor, not trusting him entirely. The doctor pushed it into his hands, the mixture sloshing around in the cup. "What is it?"

"It is a retardant. Those that drink of it are less likely to get the illness."

"I don't need it. I will be fine. Why didn't you give that to Link if you knew it would help?"

"It only works for those that do not have the sickness already."

Gannon scowled, "So you suspected that he had the disease and you didn't tell me!?"

"I gave him the best potion I had, sonny." The doctor turned away. Gannon looked down at the cup in his hands, then to Link. It wouldn't do for him to get sick with the inconvenient disease. He swung up the mug to his lips.

His throat closed up, and Gannon struggled to swallow it down. He gasped when he finally had. "_What was in that_?" he yelled. The doctor laughed. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"Never expect medicine to taste good." The doctor grew serious, "I will allow you both to stay in my tent if you wish. I don't know who of the others would allow strangers to their homes."

"We have a caravan coming," Gannon told the doctor, who frowned.

"You should warn them of our sickness, then."

Gannon shook his head, "I cannot leave Link. If what you say is true; whatever is making these that have the sickness disappear, will surely come for Link."

"He shouldn't be moved to go with you to warn your caravan; his body is in no shape for it," the doctor stressed. Gannon grimaced. He had to agree.

"Then they can brave the illness," Gannon said finally. "I will have to stop whatever the cause is anyways. I will not let Link die."

"Who is this boy, anyways: your younger brother?"

Gannon closed his eyes, "He's..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

The doctor grew serious, "Your son?"

"No! I don't wish to talk about it, Shaman. So stop meddling!"

"Ah, Shaman... I've heard that one before." The doctor grabbed a jar of some sort of powder. "Suit yourself. But know that if you do have a caravan on the way, you are putting the lot in danger."

The doctor left nodding, leaving Gannon alone to watch Link. He closed his eyes to meditate. They shot open when someone walked into the tent. It was a young girl.

"Who ares ue," She said while sucking on her thumb.

"Go away, kid."

"Ue luk dunny."

"Thank you, now leave if you know what is good for you."

"Diz ee ick?"

"Yes, he is sick. Now go away," Gannon spoke through gritted teeth. The girl smiled.

"I amm Izzy."

"Dizzy? Sorry, I can't help. Go find the doctor." The girl laughed, pulling her thumb from her mouth.

"I am Izzy," she pointed to herself. She stuck her thumb back in her mouth. "Why diz ue eye wed?"

Gannon frowned at Izzy, "None of your business. Now leave."

"Wat diz buzziness?" Gannon scowled. The girl laughed again. "Ue diz dunny." The girl walked into the tent up to Link; Gannon's eyes followed her as she put her face up close to the boys head. She turned to Gannon and asked, "Diz ee gunna go wike my big brudda?"

Gannon frowned, her older brother had disappeared? "I won't let him."

"Ue sown wike Da!" Gannon watched Izzy shuffle closer to him. She stood about a foot from him and stared. Gannon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The girl sat down like him. "Why ue sit wike dis?"

"It helps me think."

"It oesn't elp me."

"That's because you aren't sitting in the right position. Now will you please leave me alone?" The girl sat up straight like Gannon and moved her hands to her knees.

"Like this?"

"Yes, like that."

"It makes my back hurt."

"Then stop sitting like that."

"Doesn't your back hurt too?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't, that's why."

"Oh."

Gannon stared at Izzy with annoyance, "Why won't you leave?"

She stuck her thumb back in her mouth, "Da say ue go ue dis tent."

"Why?"

"Ee say I has otten sick." Gannon frown deepened, staring at the girl. She did look pretty pale; was she shaking, too? Gannon stood and grabbed a small blanket from the bundle on Link and wrapped it around the girl. Her eyes widened, "Ow ue know I was cold?" She had taken her thumb out of her mouth mid-sentence.

Gannon sat down next to her, putting his hand on her head. "Don't worry about it, kid."

"Mister?"

"Call me Gannon."

"Ganon?"

"No:_ Gannon_."

"Ganeeon?"

"Gan - non," the man pronounced, "Not Ganon. There are two Ns, not one."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. It does."

"Oh... Gannon? Mr. Gannon, am I going to go away like big brudda?"

Gannon frowned, looking at the littler girl. "No, kid. I won't let anything take you."

"Thank you, Mr. Ganon."

"It's Gannon," he corrected again. He nearly jumped in surprise when Izzy sat in his lap, her thumb back in her mouth. He felt her forehead; it was burning up. He pondered not letting her fall asleep, but when he finally went to talk to her, to his horror, she was already unconscious.


	13. Disappearance and The Zora's Spell

**Chapter 13: Disappearance/The Zora's Spell**

* * *

Night fell upon them surprisingly fast, as did a thick fog that would have chilled Gannon to the bone. That is, if he didn't have a young girl with a high-temp fever in his lap. He shut his eyes lightly, back in his meditation position.

The doctor snored loudly in the far side of the tent. Gannon had found a way to tune him out by listening to Izzy's gentle breath. The doctor had left Izzy with Gannon, not even mentioning the girl. He probably thought that the girl would disappear like the others. Gannon wouldn't let Link or the girl in his lap be taken.

Gannon frowned. Moisture from fog that had entered the room built up on the back of his neck. Even with his eyes closed he could tell that the fog engulfed the entire tent. He reached his hand out next to him and grabbed Link's wrist. There was a jerking on Link's body; someone was trying to pick Link up. Gannon jumped up onto his feet, Izzy thrown over his shoulder.

He did so quietly, only just sending a ripple in the fog. Link's body dropped to the floor with a thud, forcing Gannon to kneel to keep his grip on the boy's wrist. In his free hand, he materialized a sword, soundlessly. He swung it through the shadows, only swiping air.

There was a tug on Izzy, and Gannon whipped around with his sword. He still held firmly to Link. Link was once again picked up. Gannon swiped back in the other direction. He felt Izzy get taken from his shoulder. He swung once more, hitting open air.

"Sorry, kid," Gannon muttered. The fog shifted. He clung tighter to Link, his sword slicing back and forth in the fog. He needed to see. He whispered, "_Din's Fire_." His left hand and sword burst into flames, melting away the fog. The room was empty except the sleeping doctor in the corner.

Gannon cursed. The girl was gone. The sword disappeared, leaving only Gannon's flaming hand. He put his other hand, the one that had been holding Link's wrist, up to Link's forehead. No fever; instead, he was frozen stiff. Gannon felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief. There was still one.

With flame still in hand, Gannon sat once again. He didn't sleep that night. He kept watch. There was no fog, or mysterious persons appearing in their tent the rest of that night that night. The others of that village were not so lucky.

* * *

When dawn came, the air was filled with howls of mourning. Gannon had his own sort of sadness. He hadn't been able to save Izzy, and that bothered him. The doctor tried to pay no attention to the mopeing mass as it muttered to itself.

Finally, the man could not stand it anymore, "Would you stop bothering yourself? Even if you had saved her, you would still have to watch the next night, and the night after that, and the night after-"

"I understand... It's just..." Gannon stared at his hands. "I have failed again, even with it."

"With what, may I ask?" the doctor asked, eyeing Gannon suspiciously.

"I couldn't even see!"

The doctor laughed at this, "Of course you couldn't see; it is pitch black in the night."

Gannon shook his head, his arms folding frustratingly "I can see in the dark as well as if it was midday on the solstice. There was a thick fog that even _my_ sight couldn't penetrate."

The doctor sighed and said while shaking his head, "Why am I not surprised at your 'night-vision?'" The old man laughed, going back to a mortar to grind. Gannon glared at the man's back. "Ah, but there is a clue in your words. Our village is next to a small spring of water; perhaps the fog came from there?"

Gannon nodded to himself, but looked down at Link. "I can't just leave Link here."

The doctor nodded, "They only disappear at night you know." When Gannon said no reply, the doctor added, "Fine; I'll watch the boy,_ for a time_. I still have appointments."

Gannon bolted upright and hurried out the tent door just as a man came in, "My daughter? Doc, please tell me that she didn't..." A huge pang of guilt hollowed Gannon's chest, adding to the hole that was already there. He hurried away faster.

The village was small, and everything built on wooden platforms. One house's platform was connected to another by wooden bridges. Even the doctor's tent was set on one such platform. Gannon followed the wooden walkways; it was easy to find the center of town. In the middle was a round wall of sandstone that held a large pool of water. People looked at Gannon with suspicion, then hurriedly filled their bottles, and then rushed away. Gannon reached down and touched the crystal clear water.

As soon as he touched it, the Triforce of Power made it boil. He jerked his hand back. There was a strong, evil power in the water... And the Triforce... Its only desire was to consume the energy for its own.

After backing away to a safe distance, he glared at his hand. This had to be the cause of the illness. The water was corrupting the town's people with a power they couldn't handle. That didn't explain the villager's disappearance. Did something come from the water to drown it's victims in the depth? Was it a vengeful spirit wanting its power back from, even though accidental, village thieves?

Gannon cursed when he couldn't think of a solid answer, scaring off a group of children. He smirked, "Now I can think in peace!" It was in the water... But Link had gotten sick before they reached the village! He frowned, walking towards what seemed like a marketplace. It was. For a small village, quite a lot of people hustled and bustled through the stalls of merchants. No one talked to each other, only whispered. The place seemed to hiss with their mutterings as Gannon stepped into the market. The only understandably audible sound came from the laughs of playing children.

Gannon frowned, there was another noise. He turned to it. It came from a group of Zora, all playing a sad and melancholy song. Their voices sang with an unrecognizable language that made the song even more dreadful. It was then when Gannon realized, everyone that he had spoken to since he had come up from his prison had spoken Hylian in a slightly different way than he was used to. Reading Hylian was impossible now. "The language seems to have evolved," He muttered quietly to himself.

Gannon stared drowsily at the Zora, but bit his tongue. The pain managed to keep him awake. "What is this?" he muttered to himself. He walked over to the Zora; he was nearly shuffling, so hard was it to stay awake. He dropped a single yellow rupee into the tin that sat in front of the minstrels. Perhaps their lack of money kept up their depressed song. They stopped playing, staring at Gannon in disbelief. "By Din!" He gasped. "Play something more upbeat. You've nearly put me to sleep."

They continued staring at him. One of them muttered aloud, "One _hundred_ rupees."

Gannon could understand them, "Finally, you're talking in Hylian. And... Wait! What are you talking about? I put in a _ten_, not a hundred." The Zora continued to stare at him.

"Blues are tens," another Zora told Gannon. He growled at his mistake; if the language had changed, of course the currency would too.

"Fine. Just take it. I don't care, so long as you stop your atrocious noise!"

One of the villagers pushed on Gannon's right shoulder. He flipped around to face his offender. Gannon blinked when he noticed just how surrounded by the villagers he was. "Oi, we happen to like their 'atrocious noise,'" the man said.

Gannon, starting to wake from the sleeping spell, scowled. The villager's frown deepened, slightly taking a step away from him. "But I don't, and it's my opinion that matters." After all, he was going to be the one to stop the illness and bring back all of those who had disappeared while these men sat mopeing about their situation.

The villager's fury increased, "And whose opinion is that? Someone who shows up out of the blue! And what doesn't say 'untrustworthy' and 'bad omen' like a man who has a red eye?"

"Would you like to know how much of that I am?" Gannon's face contorted with fury and a twisted smirk. The villager's own anger turned to fear as they backed away. Unbeknownst to Gannon, the Zora had begun their music again. Gannon raised his left hand with a murderous glee. The Triforce happily allowed him to use its power, bursting Gannon's hand into fire. The villagers ran now, screaming.

Gannon was about to send alight the village and everyone in it before he fell to his knees. The flame on his hand fizzed out with a hiss as his face hit the hard wooden platform. He struggled to push himself up; he actually struggled to do anything, even think. An overwhelming chant had entered his head. The words told him to sleep. His eyes felt heavy, and he was just too tired to do anything but give in.


	14. Interview With Zora

**Chapter 14: Interview With Zora**

* * *

"-Seems like you're in a world of your own." Gannon hardly stirred when he noticed the girl standing in front of him.

He answered sarcastically, "Or maybe I'm just talking to the Goddesses themselves." He paused before standing, not wanting the girl's laughter to stop. He dusted his dark tunic before telling her, "Come on, let's go! You know how important today is!"

"Hey! Not fair," she shouted as she chased after him. He slammed his hand against the side of the nearest wagon. She stuck out her tongue to his taunting, 'beat ya!' and walked around the wagon. Gannon followed, only trailing around the back. On the other side was an elderly lady with a face so familiar, Gannon could count her wrinkles with his eyes closed.

"Now Now, Saria," she comforted the fuming girl. "You will win someday."

"Grandmother!" Gannon pouted embarrassed as Saria grinned. "Aren't you supposed to be for me?"

"You win every time. You should allow others to win too."

"It's not my fault I am a fast runner."

"I suppose it's not. Now let's get you both into the wagons," the elderly lady spoke with a cheerful voice.

Gannon grinned, "Hyrule Castle, Grandmother! We're finally going to Hyrule Castle!" Saria had completely forgotten her anger at losing again and was also brimming with excitement. "Oh, Saria! Do you want to pool our money? You could get a doll or something and I could get a cool new sword!"

Saria frowned, "Men and knives! I guess we can; I _would_ like a doll."

"Cool!" Gannon grinned wider as he climbed into the wagon, Saria following behind him. They had all packed up already. Gannon's grandmother didn't get into this wagon. It was too high for her to reach. She walked to another. Gannon turned to Saria, "What do you think Castle Town looks like?"

"There'll be a lot of people!" Saria said. "And food! There will be lots of food."

"Not the dumb stuff!" He paused for a moment before leaning closer. "Do you think there are any bars?" He was slapped. "Hey, I was joking! I'm underage anyways; it's not like I could even get _in_." There was another slap.

Saria huffed angrily, "I think you're going to get lost and we're all going to have to go and find you."

"I will not!"

"Will too."

"Will not!"

Gannon rustled in his sleep on the floor of the doctor's tent. When the man's chest finally heaved with deep breath, the doctor took a sigh of relief. At the sound of the doctor's exhale, the man's eyelids fluttered open.

"You're awake!" The doctor exclaimed, his hands raising into the air in praise to the Goddesses. "The Zora took you to my tent and I'd thought you'd gotten the sickness!"

"I hate this blasted village!" Gannon moved to sit up, but found he couldn't.

The doctor payed no attention to what Gannon had said. He continued, "And you were hardly breathing! Your pulse was three times per minute!"

"Would you shut up and answer me?" Gannon shouted at the man.

The doctor stared at him hesitantly before saying, "Fine, but I get to ask you my questions too."

"Why can't I move?" He asked. The doctor opened his mouth before closing it again. Gannon glared at him incredulously, "Well?"

"They said you were going to burn down the village."

"So you paralyzed me?"

"...Yes..." the doctor hung his head.

"Don't bow like that; it's insulting. I understand why you'd do such a thing, but I need you to get an antidote quickly. Don't worry; I'm not going to burn the place down..." He paused, "...anymore."

The doctor frowned, but moved over to his working table. "I still have my questions for you," He said as he grabbed roots from a hanger.

"Go ahead, but I may choose not to answer them."

The doctor nodded, "I figured as such. How are you still alive? You had hardly any pulse and your breathing was so..." the doctor fought for an answer. Gannon really couldn't have been described as breathing; at least, not in the definition of the word.

"Meditation is your answer. Farthest I have ever reached is one thousand."

"Well, you were going a higher number than that," the old man said as he added some more roots to his mortar. "Next question, why were you going to burn down the village?"

"Short temper."

"Ah. Should have guessed-"

"And... There wasn't anyone to stop me." The doctor turned to Gannon, almost about to scold him, but stopped. He wasn't talking about a village Champion. He had _wanted_ someone to stop him. Somewhere, deep down within that monster of a man, was a conscience. "Stop looking at me and hurry up with the antidote."

"Right, sorry. Next question; did you find the cause of the illness before you lost your temper?"

"I did," Gannon replied. The doctor nearly dropped the mixture he was working on. "Watch it!" The old man nodded, returning to his work. "It's in the water. No! I'm immune to the illness; it doesn't matter if it is in the antidote!"

"How are you immune?"

"It doesn't matter to you."

"But if we can find a way to replicate how you are immune then-"

"No. There is not any way possible for me to share my immunity. But I promise, I _give you my word_ that I will get a cure for the disease that is ailing this town." The old man stared at Gannon for a few moments before muttering:

"You'd better do." He tilted the cup which held Gannon's paralysis antidote to the man's lips.

Gannon swallowed it down with a face. He immediately regained feeling in his body. He jumped up, only to fall to the floor again. He cursed.

"Now now!" the man warned, "You've only just taken the antidote! You must wait a few minutes."

"It's midday already!" Gannon got to his feet once more, only slower this time.

"Oh, the youth these days," the doctor mumbled, shaking his head. He wandered back to his medicines. Gannon looked down at the sleeping Link. He sighed.

"At least you're not sneaking into places you're not wanted in anymore," he whispered. If the doctor heard, he didn't give away anything to show he had. Gannon wobbled slowly to the tent's door-flap. He peeked outside. There wasn't anyone here. He stepped out.

He needed to find a way to go down into well without going murder-happy because of Power. The only place he could think of to get any such help would be in the market. That was something he wasn't looking forward too. He cursed himself for losing his temper so quickly.

Gannon paused when he reached the sandstone ring and the crystal clear pool. "How did I end up asleep anyways?" He leaned on one elbow that dug into the sandstone. His reflection stared back at him. "The Zora's Song," the reflection mouthed with his voice. He smiled to himself at his childish antic, but it soon disappeared. "Why was I the only one affected though?" He waited on this thought for a few moments.

"No, I wasn't!" Gannon stood up fast, but held to the sandstone tightly. He was still a little weak. "The sleeping sickness isn't really a sleeping illness. The Zora make anything that is corrupted with evil magic sleep! That means... They must be the ones taking those with the illness into the water. But, why take them to the cause of the illness if they want to be rid the illness?" He paused for a minute, letting go of the sandstone. "Because they are trying to get those with the illness to build up an immunity by adding to their illness? Like with snake venom?" He asked the air. He received no answer.

There was no choice now. Gannon had to go into the market to find the Zora. He walked to it slowly, expecting to find one angry villager or another. No one came and no one saw him. The market was empty except the Zora, still singing, and a few stalls with bored merchants, most of whom were peeking to check another's wares.

The merchants moved back into their places when they saw him. Gannon ignored their glares as he stumbled to the Zora. He began to feel the effects of their song already. "Stop your spell before I fall asleep again!" He shouted, halfway there. "Don't worry; I'm not going to blow anything up this time." The Zora looked at each other hesitantly, but stopped. Gannon nodded in thanks, feeling his body start to wake up again. He took a breath when he reached them. "Why are you taking the ill of this village?" There was no answer. "Apparently the Zora have a cure down in that well?" Still, no answer. "If you don't tell me, I'm just going to have to go down there myself."

"It keeps them alive longer," one of the Zora muttered quietly. Another one nudged it, shaking its head.

"How does it? You're taking them closer to the evil magic."

"There isn't any evil magic in Lake Hylia."

Gannon flinched, "You mean that Lake Hylia is still here?" The Zora nodded. A smile inched its way to Gannon's lips. "The Water Temple, ever heard of it?" All the Zora clamped their hands over Gannon's mouth. He took a step back, pulling them off. His smile was still there. "That's what I thought. There is an evil magic in the water of Lake Hylia and it's infecting all these people."

The Zora shook his head, "No. More."

Gannon frowned, "More?"

"Lake Hylia, though no longer above the ground, still feeds to all of Hyrule. Everyone's water comes from there."

Gannon nodded, "Then I need to hurry. I need to get down there and you need to bring all the sick back up here."

The Zora shook their heads, "No. We can't! They will all die up here."

"No, they're not. It would be better that they be up here anyways; including the Zora. I'm going to destroy whatever is down there in the Water Temple, at least seal it away. It would be best that there be no one down there to get in the line of fire." The Zora looked at each other once more, then nodded. They were about to leave before Gannon stopped them, "Wait. Kind of embarrassing really, but I need something to help me breathe under water."

The Zora grinned.


	15. Link's Memories

**Chapter 15: Link's Memories**

* * *

Link's vision was a flood of memories. He tried to sort through them, but it was impossible. They were not Gannon's, but his own. Pictures of the desert and Goron City flashed continuously. _Keep still_, he thought-told the images, but they paid no heed.

The image of a fire swept by. He tried to keep the image still, but it quickly left. It was replaced by the image of a Mage, laughing. He tried harder, but to no avail. He reached out with his mind to grasp one, but, unsurprisingly, it too slipped away.

Link could hear himself breathing, a quick and shallow sound. He tried to steady it. He counted to thirty, held, and then let it out. The images began to slow. He counted higher. The pictures slowed even more, but were still too scattered._ Get in order!_

An image of a snarling Wolfos came and went with that thought. _Well, fine then. I'll count higher._ He did. The images stopped completely. _Well, I don't like you either_, he told his subconscious. He counted slower with his meditation breath and the images began to move once more, although reluctantly. _Why won't you listen_, he thought angrily as his memories moved backwards.

He saw the image of the Mage once more. It was hovering over a crystal ball, chanting. The Mage looked up and laughed._ So. You are the one who locked my memories?_ The Mage only smiled. Link wondered if it heard him. _You cursed me, didn't you?_

The image disappeared. It wasn't replaced. Link was left in darkness, all except for a large glowing symbol in front of him. It was the exact same symbol of the three triangles on the back of his left hand. He reached out with his mind, entranced. He touched it; memories once again flooded him, but in order. He saw his mother.

"Mom?" He heard his own voice say. He hadn't thought it; he'd said it. She looked at him with a kind smile. No. This wasn't his mother. He remembered. This was his caretaker. His mother had left soon after his birth. He frowned.

_Did you not want me?_ he thought-asked. He felt deep down that thought wasn't true. Why had she left then? He saw his father. He had a caring and truly fatherly look to him. _Why did you leave? Did _you_ not want me?_

He felt that feeling once more. No; his father had loved him, as did his mother. Why had they both left? Tears began to stream down his face. In his mind's eyes, he saw the flames of his village's burning. He saw his caretaker holding him tight. There was no fear in her eyes, only determination.

"He_ will_ come. I_ know_ he will," his caretaker's voice reached his ears. Had she really been talking about his father? No. She was speaking of someone else. The caretaker smiled at Link. "He is here. He will take you," the caretaker told Link. She coughed horribly, suffocating. She smiled one last smile before her eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed.

Link saw a man reach down towards the caretaker. "Anju..." the man muttered. He picked her up, then turned to Link. He picked him up too. He quickly brought them out of the house. Link was passed to someone else, Gor Coron.

"Kafei..." He heard the Goron say. The Goron's voice was muffled by the song of mourning. Kafei was singing, as was the entire village. No one moved to put out the fires They could do nothing. They had no extra water to put out the fires. What they had would be used on the journey to the nearest village. Link watched from Gor Coron's arms as the fires burn down the remains of his home. The furious fires reflected in his blue eyes.

Link squirmed in Gor Coron's grasp, but the old Goron refused to let go. He took Link's head in one hand and patted it softly. He stared at the Goron, not understanding what was going on. "Mom?" His little voice asked.

Gor Coron shook his head, "Your _caretaker_, Anju, is gone, young Link." Link's lip quivered.

"Da?" Link asked once again.

Gor Coron's frown deepened, "He went to see your _mother_ a few days ago. Remember?" Link shook his head. "Not to worry, goro. He will return soon."

The next morning, masks were carved from the burnt wood. Link stared at his. Bits of dark ash constantly fell when he rubbed it. He frowned. He was used to masks, as every celebration in this village involved them, but this one was nothing near the joy-filling masks that he was used to. He only felt gross, dirty, and sad when he wore this one.

As the procession moved away from the village, the song of mourning started again. Link sat on the Goron's shoulder as they walked. The sound of hooves came to Link's ears and he looked up, removing the mask. Bits of ash flew into the wind. His father was riding up to them. "Da!" Link shouted, though not loud enough to be heard over the song. His father stopped and jumped from his horse.

"Gor!" the man said. His voice was filled with worry. "What happened?" Gor Coron shook his head and lowered Link to the ground.

"Raiders, brother."

Link's father grimaced, "I wish I could have helped." Link started from the memory. His father hadn't left to get help? His memories had been so twisted over the years. Guilt struck him; he had thought so horribly of his father all these years. Why had Gor Coron never told him the truth?

Link's attention was brought back to the memory when he realized the Goron and his father were looking at the past him. "-He's not to know."

_Wait! I am not to know what?_ he asked worriedly. What had he missed? "I just wish I could see her another time."

"She knows her destiny, brother." Link frowned at this line. Was he talking about his mother? "You should know your's. Return to the Knights, brother. I will take care of the boy."

"No. He can not go to Death Mountain!" his father exclaimed. Gor Coron shook his head, Link wondered if he felt a little hurt by his father's comment. "I know the price of Courage better than most, but do the Goddesses really need such a Cycle? Why should a _boy_, even his age, need to be separated from..." His father trailed off.

"The Goddesses have their ways, as we have ours. We must align ours to the Goddesses."

"Why can I not take the boy with me to the Knights? He could train when he is old enough!"

"Brother."

Link's father bowed his head, sighing, "I pray to the Goddesses that Link won't have to battle the monster that the others had too."

Gor Coron nodded, "As do all." The old Goron paused, "The previous Cycle did not end well, but surely this one will!"

"You're not all that reassuring, you know." Gor Coron laughed sadly. Link's father turned to the past him. He put a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Your mother had to leave. Now, so do I. We both love you with all our hearts. You will grow up to be a great Hero. I know you will. You will survive the challenges set upon you." He pulled Link into a warm hug. "You have to." The man stood, wiping salty water from his eyes. "And we will be-we _are_ so proud of you."

"Gor, take care of him while I am with the Knights of Hyrule." The Goron nodded as Link's father got onto his horse. He gave Gor Coron a nod before leaving. The young Link and Link watched his father leave. Tears streamed down both of their cheeks.

* * *

Not in the dream world, the doctor fretted over a tent full of newly appeared sleeping patients. All the ill had returned mysteriously, and Gannon was nowhere to be found.


	16. Loyalties

**Chapter 16: Loyalties**

* * *

Gannon sat staring at the orange-red root held in front of him. He glared at the Zora holding it. "Let me get this straight. You," he pointed at the Zora, "want me," he pointed to himself, "to eat that?" He pointed at the strange root.

The Zora nodded. Gannon stared at him skeptically as he took the root. He slowly brought it up to his lips. He grimaced and bit into it. Ignoring the bland taste, he chewed. Then, with much hardship, he swallowed. Gannon glared at the Zora. It wasn't hard to tell that they were hiding back smiles and laughs. He swallowed down his pride with the next bit of root.

"Okay, now could we go to Lake Hylia?" The Zora burst into smiles.

"No, no!" one Zora told him. "You need the Zora Armor."

"Wait," Gannon stood holding up his hands. "You have_ ZORA ARMOR_ and you made me eat-"

"You must be purified before you can wear the Zora Armor. It belonged to the Hero of Time long ago. Nothing defiled with evil magic may wear it." Gannon's eyebrow twitched. The Zora stood and led Gannon away. They went to a graveyard.

"Of course you put the 'pure' item with all the dead people," Gannon mumbled. The Zora sang its song once more, but, surprisingly, Gannon didn't fall asleep. He suspected it had to do with that root. Now that he thought about it, that same root had been put in the potion that the doctor had given him. One of the graves disappeared, revealing the Zora Armor.

The Zora picked it up. He looked at it for a hesitant minute before presented it to Gannon. "You better defeat the evil. We are really sticking our neck out for you." Gannon nodded and took it. The Zora blinked and stepped back in surprise. "How did you?!"

Gannon was adjusting the Zora Armor hat on his head, already changed. "What?" Gannon asked upon seeing the Zora's shocked expression. "I'm running low on time. I can't afford to go back to the village to change."

"That's not what I-Oh well. Come with me." Gannon nodded and followed the Zora back to the spring. He cautiously put his left hand in. The Triforce could sense the magic in the water, but it didn't boil the liquid in power-lust. He sighed in relief. "Follow," the Zora told Gannon. He nodded and dived in after the Zora.

The Triforce screamed with hunger when Gannon was fully immersed in the water. "_Patience_," Gannon muttered, bubbled leaving his lips. "_You'll get your power_." Gannon spoke out the last word with disgust. That seemed to calm down the Triforce, for now. If the Zora heard Gannon, it was not clear.

The walls of the well tightened and twisted, giving way to other water-flooded tunnels. The water was crystal clear, but was near impossible to see through because of the lack of light. The Zora had a pair of glowing coral earrings that Gannon had to follow. Finally the walls gave way to a large cavern of water.

The Zora swam up, and Gannon followed. Their heads popped out of the dark water and Gannon pulled up the Zora Armor mask. There was a blue glowing crystal on the top of the cavern that illuminated the place. There was a beach carved into the wall of the far side where there seemed to be a settlement. They swam in that direction.

Gannon paused when he felt something brush by his leg. He felt it again. He quickly moved away, knowing danger when he felt it. He was too slow, and whatever it was wrapped around his leg. He quickly pulled the mask back over his face as he was dragged back into the water. He summoned his black sword once more. He swung it down by his leg but missed. He tried again, once more missing his mark. He was about to try again but something wrapped around his arm as well.

His curses were lost by bubbles. He felt himself be dragged down further. He attempted to tap into the Triforce of Power, but it only taunted with a pale glow; almost as if saying, 'Patience. You'll get your freedom.'

Gannon swallowed down the anger that was growing within him. Before he knew it, he was in front of the Water Temple. Whatever had been holding him let go. Gannon stared angrily at the open doors of the Temple. He tightened his grip on his sword and swam in. As soon as he was passed the boundaries of the doors, they closed. Gannon continued, trying not to pay attention to the fact that his only known way of escape was now blocked.

As he swam, he expected to see monsters. To his dismay, he wanted to take out his frustration on _something_, there was none. The tunnel of water he was following turned upwards. He swam that way, and popped his head out of the water. When he pulled up his mask, it was his pleasure to see an entire room full of beastly creatures. He pulled himself out of the water, a grin appearing on his face. The monsters somewhat backed away when seeing him.

"L-lord Dark?" One asked. Gannon flinched at the name, but the grin was still on his face.

"You idiots, can't you tell me from another beast?" His chin lifted proudly. His sword gracefully laid against his shoulder.

"So you're the other that Master was waiting for?"

"You're master, what is his name?"

"_Her_ name is Morpha," the monster answered.

"That's enough information... I believe none of you are needed anymore." He brandished his sword in murderous glee. He stepped forwards, but stopped immediately. He cursed. "Now that's _cheating_." He was surrounded by a ring of floating lanterns. Each was lit by an ominous blue light.

"Master wishes to see you." There was hiss-like laughter from the Imp Poes. Gannon gave them a glare.

Gannon was about to follow the monsters that led away, namely the Lizalfos he'd been talking to, when he felt a blade at his neck. "Wwwwaitttt..." Gannon almost shuddered at the hiss of the Poe. "Yyyyyouuu cannnzzz seee ussss?"

Gannon smirked at its unease, "Of course."

"Hhhowww? No mortalllsss cannnn."

"What makes you say that I am a mortal?"

"Yyyyouuu bleeedddd." Gannon's smirk disappeared when he felt the blade of the scythe dig into the skin of his neck. He felt a trickle of blood drip down his neck. He growled audibly, his teeth bared almost canine-like.

"Master wants him alive, Imps," the Lizalfos scolded the creatures. They hissed with laughter.

"Aaasss yyyouuu wishhhh," they said as if one. Gannon fought off another shiver as the blade moved from his neck. Gannon moved his hand to his neck, the cut wasn't as deep as he expected it to be. In fact, it was almost not there. He smirked. Poes were jerks.

He followed the parade of monsters while mapping out where they'd been in his head. He stopped when they walked past a curious door. He was pushed along by some laughing Poes. "Lllloooordddd Darrrkkk doessssn'ttt wishhh tooo seee yyyouuuu."

"Thank Din for that," he muttered to himself. He had only ever had one encounter with his other self; one that he wanted to forget. The man was a lunatic; among mental illness and insanely good with a sword. Gannon hated to, but had to, admit that he was even better with the sword than himself.

The Imps laughed at his comment, but he had been honest. They continued to walk on, no other doors or dark halls catching his interest. After a good long hour of walking, they stopped at a rather large door. There was a large spiked lock on it. The Lizalfos produced a key and unlocked it. The monster jumped out of the way as the spikes spun. The lock fell, along with the chains that had been holding it to the door.

The door creaked, a rain of dust fell from the sides of it, and it zoomed into the roof. "In." Gannon smirked at its obvious fear of what was inside. He stepped into the room, the door slamming down behind him. To add to that, a screen of bars fell in front of it.

Even more to add to his luck, the room filled with water. He pulled the Zora Armor mask back over his face. The water stopped filling the room, but a strong current stayed. It was impossible to see what was going on around him, so he swam to the top of the room. A raft floated there, which he climbed onto.

Gannon stared around the room. The dark water below him seemed to lighten. He tightened his grip on his black sword, crouching into a defence position. Suddenly, a giant mouth swung out of the water.

"You're not Morpha!" Gannon growled.

The creature made a noise that could barely be described as laughing. "No," it said in Old Hylian. It dived down into the water. Gannon concentrated and managed to lock onto the creature's signature. He cautiously spun as the creature swam around him. It popped back up where it would have been behind him. "I'm Morpheel: Twilit Aquatic." Gannon frowned. "I was once Morpha," it informed him. It 'laughed' again. "I was expecting you later than this..." It dived below the water again. Gannon turned to follow it once more. It lifted above the water once more, only for a moment. "...Link..." It went below the water.

Morpheel popped above the water again. "I no longer use that name," Gannon told it, speaking also in Old Hylian-the language that he was most used to. "It's Gannon now."

A wretched laugh vibrated around the room once more, muffled only when the creature went below the water once more. It came back up once more. "So you're _that_ one... Yes, I know now... The one who_ killed Queen Zelda_."

Gannon's muscles tightened; his face hardened to a mask of emotionlessness. "A small price to pay for Power," he managed to choke out. His knuckles were white against the hilt of his black sword. Morpheel laughed again, going below the dark liquid.

"Yes, yes..." It dived, then back up. "You've already proven yourself a great master."

Gannon frowned. "What?" he asked Morpheel, but it had already gone down.

"The beasts are loyal to the Host of Power... Which is you... Gannon," It told him, still moving up and down in its diving dance. "This includes all of the lesser creatures... To the Bosses." Gannon's face paled.

"Prove your loyalty," Gannon's commanded, his mouth beginning to taste like sour.

"What is your bidding?" The creature asked with curiosity.

"Give up the curse that binds you to your new form!" The creature's laugh sounded louder. Its dance sped up, water splashing in every direction. Gannon had to embed his sword into the raft to keep from being flung into the turbulent water. The dark water began to lighten by large degrees. Morpheel crashed into a wall in its blind dance and all the water drained into the crack. The creature disintegrated into thousands of dark squares. They floated in the air, twitched, and then gathered in Gannon's hands. It was in the shape of two horns.

There was a weak laughter and a forced word, "_Proof_."

Gannon stared at the... the thing in his hands. It was a lot different from the magic he was used to, but he knew that it was something evil. He looked up to see Morpha; the creature was no longer Morpheel. "I see." The creature laughed once more.

"We are loyal to_ you_." Gannon fought back the urge to vomit. He had an army-no _armies_-of monsters at his disposal. The Triforce mentally nudged him, teasingly.

"Poes!" Gannon demanded. Instantly, four Imps floated near him. "Take this somewhere: anywhere! Keep it away from prying fingers of greedy hands." The Imps laughed. As soon as the Imps held it, they morphed. They now were taller, their lanterns in the shapes of diamonds, and their faces that of redeads. The Imps grinned at their new horrendous forms.

"Where to take it?" They asked each other.

"Arbiter's Grounds?" One suggested. The others nodded, and they disappeared. Gannon swallowed. No longer was there any doubt. His lip's corners slipped into a smile.


	17. Lake Hylia

**Chapter 17: Lake Hylia**

* * *

The doctor had heard that there was a caravan that had stopped at the village, but he had no time to check on them. He had a tent full of sick, and other's had been found at their homes. He was about to give one some medicine when... She awoke. The doctor jumped back startled as the others began to also.

They looked around confused. Suddenly, the grounded rocked. The doctor hobbled to the tent door and gasped. The village's platform was... Floating on water. "L-lake Hylia!" The doctor exclaimed. There was people everywhere staring at the scene. Water was filling the desert.

Back in the tent, Link awoke. It took a second for him to realize he was still breathing meditation style. He took a normal breath, air filling his lungs. He rubbed his face; there was still a few tears. He quickly wiped them away. He began to stand, but wobbled back to the floor. Why was the floor shaking? He crawled out of the tent, past grudgingly waking people. Where had they all come from?

He startled to see water. Weren't they just in a desert? Link stood, only slower this time. Suddenly, he was clasped in a firm grip. He looked to the person. It was Gannon. He had his hands tightly on Link's shoulders. "G-Gannon?" Link asked. Gannon replied in a language that was definitely not Hylian, or at least modern. "W-What?"

Gannon shook his head, "Sorry, I-" His face hardened. "Link, don't you ever get sick again. There is only so many lakes that I can overflow." Link smiled. He jumped forwards and gave Gannon a hug, startling the man.

Then, loudly and dangerously close to Gannon's pointed ear, Link shouted,"Z-Zora!" Gannon pulled Link away from him and stood. He turned to look behind him. There was a group of Zora.

"Thank you; you have returned Lake Hylia to its former glory," the Zora in the front spoke. "On behalf of my people: I, Prince Ralis of the Zora tribe, honor you as a member of our clan." Prince Ralis bowed. When he stood straight again, he told Gannon, "Also, we allow you to keep the Zora Armor." Gannon nodded respectively. The Zora dived off of the platform, no doubt to return to their city in the cavern.

"T-Those where Zora!" Link shouted in awe. Gannon smirked, rubbing the boy's head.

"Yeah, kid. They were."

"Zora! Real Zora," Link whispered with a smile. He turned back to Gannon, "Where are we going next?"

"First, we need to find our caravan. I hope nothing drowned," Gannon chuckled. He walked off and Link followed.

"Mr. Ganon!" came a shout. Gannon and Link turned. Behind them was a running young girl. As she ran, her headband, with two bunny ears on it, bounced with her brown hair.

"I thought I told you it was Gannon," the man replied through gritted teeth.

"Who's-" Link started.

"Is this the boy you were watching? You didn't let him disa- disa-"

"Disappear?" Gannon suggested irritably.

"Yeah, that. You didn't let him disappear either-"

"What are you talking about?" Link asked trying to understand how they knew each other.

"Thank you for helping me not disappear either, Mr. Ganon!"

Gannon sighed, "It's Gannon, and, sorry to tell you, but you were taken." Link looked up at Gannon confused.

"No I didn't; I woke up in the tent! And there is sooooo muuuuuuch waaaater!" She gasped, holding her arms out to point out. "Did you make the water appear, Mr. Gannon?"

"No," Gannon replied quickly. "Isn't your father looking for you or something, kid?"

"My name's not 'Kid,'" Izzy pouted, folding her arms indignantly. "And I just saw Da. He's sad, 'cause he doesn't know how to deliver mail with all this water!" She unfolded her arms and smiled warmly.

"Your dad delivers mail?" Link asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yep! He is the Post Man! My brudda want's to be like him; he's working really hard."

Gannon sighed as he turned. Link and Izzy watched him walk away irritably. "Wait, Gannon," Link called as he followed. Izzy trailed along behind him.

"Where are you going?" Izzy asked, curious.

"To find the Gorons," was Gannon's quick, irritated, reply.

"You're going the wrong way, then." Gannon stopped, lifting his eyebrow. Izzy smiled warmly, "They are that way!" She pointed. "Come on," she told him as she began in the other direction. Gannon's jaw set and he followed; Link was close behind. Izzy began to rant about her life in the village. Link occasionally asked a question, and Gannon said nothing.

"OI! Link!" Someone shouted. Link smiled when he saw Pogoro; Glow chirping happily on his head. Link ran over. "Someone said you'd gotten sick. It's good to see you feeling better."

"It's good to be better," Link replied. He turned when Pogoro looked behind him. His smile widened. "Gor Coron!" He gave the Goron a large hug.

"It is good to have you back, Link-goro."

Link grinned as he parted. He laughed, "Oh, come on. Surely you didn't miss me that much. It's only been a couple of days." Gor Coron frowned.

"Link-goro... It has been a week." Link shook his head. The old Goron continued, "When we found the village, it had been two days since we had last saw you. We found you asleep in the doctor's tent with lots of others. Gannon wasn't anywhere nearby; not even in the village as we searched for him." Gor Coron looked to the man. He was still a distance away, bickering with Izzy. "We waited five days; today is the sixth."

"B-but..." Link trailed off. It hadn't seemed that long as he had watched... A jolt passed through him. Link whispered, "I was wrong!"

"What, Goro?"

Link looked down at his palms; they clenched into fists. "Why didn't you tell me about father? Or mom?"

"I don't-"

"Yes, you do! You were there! Dad came back; you told him to go to the Knights and leave me!" Link shouted, tears swelling in his eyes. Gor Coron stepped back a little. "Why?"

"Goro, you don't know the context. You don't understand-"

"What doesn't he understand?" The three jumped. Glow flew off of Pogoro's head and landed on Gannon's shoulder. "What's wrong, boy?" Link wiped his eyes quickly, looking away from the man's intense gaze.

"It... It's nothing..." Link mumbled out. Gannon gave him a questioning look.

"Anyways, we need a way to get everything across Lake Hylia. Obviously, this village doesn't have any boats."

Glow sang happily, "Boats."

Gor Coron nodded, "Hmm."

Glow sang again, "Boats!" She flew off of Gannon's shoulder into the air. They watched as the bird flew in circles.

"Over there!" Link called, pointing out at the water.

"Honestly!" Gannon called incredulously. "Who takes boats into a desert?" There was about a dozen longboats; the leading one was headed by a purple-cloaked person. The Mage had a wide, knowing smile.

It laughed.


	18. A Mage

**Chapter 18: A Mage**

* * *

Gannon watched from afar as the Gorons loaded their belongings onto the boats. He leaned against one of the nearby houses; its shade blocked out the sun. His arms were folded over his chest. He shifted slightly and winced. He just had to have tested one more thing. Turns out not all the 'beasts to Bosses' were loyal to him.

Dark Link was just as bad as he remembered.

Gannon swore under his breath, "The fight took long enough." In fact, it had lasted for three days. He moved to get into a more comfortable position, closing his eyes in fatigue. His rest was stopped short when he heard a laugh.

"My, my... Don't you look tired." Gannon opened one eye, the red one. The Mage stood in front of him with a wide grin. "I suppose you have reason to. Don't you?"

"Go away, Hag," Gannon replied lazily.

The Mage laughed, "Aw... Now that hurt. I'm not that unappealing, am I." She looked over to her crystal ball. It floated nearby. She inspected her reflection. "Yes. My cloak looks most purple today."

"Apply your musings to someone who cares," Gannon scolded. He closed his eyes again, repositioning himself back against the wall. The Mage laughed.

"Gannon, was it?" She asked. The man shifted slightly. "Just wondering a little... What are your plans now that you aren't, you know, sealed away?" Gannon remained silent. "Surely you aren't going to make a repeat of last time now, are you?" His fingers twitched as the Mage laughed. "Speaking of which, you're heading to the Castle, are you not?" Gannon's hands balled into fists, although his arms were still folded. He could feel the Mage's smirk boring into his soul.

"What you know is the past, Hag." The Mage laughed.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Gannon opened his eyes. Her hand was outstretched towards him. In it was a pointed green hat. Gannon took it gingerly, as if it was an old friend. "I'll let you know, the others wanted you back in that cell as soon as you left. But, I still believe you have hope. Prove me right, Link."

Gannon started; his hand stopped shakily just before it gripped the Mage's neck. The Mage's smile grew, "You're already doing so well." He brought back his hand; his other curled around it.

"Don't... Don't call me that," Gannon said shakily.

"Really? You would prefer a wretched name like Gannon?" The Mage laughed. Gannon glared at her.

"Be glad I haven't killed you."

"Of course I am. You are just proving to me more that you're changing. I'm just saying that with a name like Gannon, there is hardly any 'changing' room. Being stuck in the past really just gets you nowhere."

"Who are you anyways? How do you know so much about me?"

"I suppose you couldn't remember everyone who Sealed you away in that cell..."

"YOU!" This time Gannon didn't hold back. The Mage was up against the wall; Gannon's hand suspended her by the windpipe, threatening to crush it. Her hood had fallen back to reveal her flawless face. "You're the accursed Sage that just wouldn't stop. Memory charm after Memory charm after Memory charm!"

"Yes," The Mage laughed, blood dripping from her lips. "I almost got there to."

"What were you looking for?" Gannon yelled at her.

"I wasn't looking for anything. I was hoping to break you; make you feel guilt. Too bad it didn't work."

"I died every time I had to watch myself kill her," Gannon growled, his grip tightening around her throat. The Mage's smile began to disappear. "You hurt me in every way imaginable; it would be merciful of me to kill you." The Triforce began to glow with glee. "_Memory charm after Memory charm..._"

The Sage sat in a rocking chair next to her husband, who stood. In her arms was a child, bundled up in a green cloth. She had a soft and motherly smile, unlike the smirk that donned her face as a Mage. Her head bent down and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead. Gannon was thrust from her memory.

Gannon shook his head as he sat up on the wooden platform. He groaned as the soreness of his battle with Dark Link returned, he no longer being filled with adrenaline. He placed one hand on his side. He looked up to the Mage. Actually, she was laying on the floor, only half conscious. The Sage was bent down next to her, tending to any wounds that she might have.

The Sage looked up and glared at him, "What exactly were you doing?!"

"I wasn't going to kill her if that's what you were wondering," Gannon spat. He attempted to stand; as soon as he moved, white-hot pain shot through him. He gasped, panting. The Sage made no move to help him.

"_What were you doing_?" He said more seriously.

"Settling a past debt," Gannon smirked. "You interrupted before I could pay it back in full." The Mage's laugh was merely a wheezing sound.

"Sage," She coughed. "He can still be saved." The Sage frowned, not understanding entirely. She laughed, "How..." She coughed, "Do you not know who you're traveling with?" The Sage looked over at Gannon immediately.

"I'd had my suspicions, but I didn't think it possible."

"He is salvageable."

Gannon gripped his side tighter. He watched the Sage heal her. Gannon's eyes were filled with evident disdain. The Mage took a deep breath and stood. She began to walk towards Gannon, ignoring the Sage reaching out to stop her.

She knelt down next to Gannon. She wore no smile, no sign of happiness. The man looked pitiful in this state. She began to talk to him, but he didn't hear. Behind her stood the Ghost. It shook its head sadly.

"I only promised to protect Link," Gannon muttered. The Mage frowned and turned. She saw nothing but the Sage, who shrugged. She looked back at Gannon:

"What?"

Gannon growled. He took a deep breath and stood. The pain was crushing, but he pushed it back in his head. The Ghost merely shook its head again and disappeared in a wisp of blue smoke. Gannon stalked past the Mage and Sage. He didn't care what the Mage had said, didn't even hear.

"I only promised to protect Link," He muttered again. "I only promised to protect Link, only Link. Everyone else could die, for all I care." He felt for his hat, only to find it wasn't there. He scowled. He looked at the boats, almost already done being packed. He frowned, walking back to the square. He found a clothes vender. He bought a black tunic and cloak, not even caring that the vender asked for more money that it was worth. He quickly changed. When he was done, he looked close to the way he had when he left the cell.

Gannon walked back to where the longboats had just finished loading. To his relief, they had brought a wider and larger boat for livestock. Epona could come back with them. "Gannon!" He heard someone call. It was Link.

"What, boy?" Gannon asked.

"We're leaving soooonnn... You changed?"

"Your tunic didn't suit me very well."

"Oh." There was a call for everyone to load up onto the boats. They walked over to the nearest one and got into it. "Gannon?" Link asked when they settled into their seats. He was looking at the leading longboat where the Mage sat.

"What?"

"Mages kind of creep me out, you know?"

"I don't like them very much either."

* * *

**Author's Note: I just finished Twilight Princess again. It made me realize how awesome Ganondorf was again. Also, I almost cried when Midna... I will not reveal spoilers. I'll just say: Link deserves Midna, or at least Zelda, _not_ Illia. You don't know how bad I dislike the LinkxIllia pairing. I mean, _come on_! Her hair? I must admit that Illia's theme is actually kind of pretty. Yet, Midna's theme is better. Zelda's is pretty high up there. And then, the Ballad of the Goddesses is through the roof. XD Sorry for my rant. :)**


	19. The Furnix

**Chapter 19: The Furnix**

* * *

Link watched Gannon with heightened interest. "Are you alright?" Link asked at the fifth time that Gannon moaned. The man said nothing, just shifted. "Really?"

The man that was driving the cart laughed, "Me thinks yer gonna get nothing from 'im 'cept those moans a' 'is." Link smiled too. Gannon had been adamant about not driving the cart the remainder of the way.

"Ha ha, very funny." Gannon grimaced as the wagon bumped on a rock, rattling his sore body.

"Ee speaks!" The driver laughed. They rode on in silence for a while more, the only sound was the occasional groan or hiss from Gannon. Finally, Link spoke up once more.

"I think we should get the Sage."

"_No_," Gannon spoke a little quickly. It came out almost as a gasp.

"Ye sure 'bout tha'?" the driver cut in. "If me di'n't know better, meself've thought ye ta be dyin'."

"Worry about yourself," Gannon retorted. "I'll be fine."

"Then ye best stop yer sounds. The horse seems worried fer ye. Ain't tha' right, Epona?"

"Speaking of the horse, why were you so interested in it on the way to the village. You hardly left its side."

"I knew a horse like it a long time ago." By the way Gannon spoke, Link could see that the conversation wouldn't go on any deeper than that.

The cart bounced on another rock. This time, although Gannon still flinched, there came a quiet-girlish-squeal. The driver laughed, "Tha' couldn't've been ye, could it?" Gannon gave the driver a glare that would have turned him to stone had he been looking.

"Link, check those boxes," Gannon told the boy. He would have done it himself, that is; if his body would have allowed it, which it wasn't. Link crawled over to the boxes that Gannon had pointed to. All of them were bolted shut but one. Link grabbed the corners of the lid and lifted. Inside was Izzy.

"Izzy!" Link shouted. Gannon groaned, though not from soreness. The little girl stood up in her box.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Stop the wagon," Gannon commanded. The driver did, though he didn't like the tone that Gannon had. Gannon slowly got to his feet, walking to the back of the wagon. He jumped out, landing painfully on the sandy ground. "Izzy, come here." The little girl frowned, but walked to the side. Gannon picked her up. He was about to put her down before he noticed she was barefoot. He scowled.

"What are you doing?" Link asked him.

"Taking her back to the village."

"No!" Izzy shouted, "I want to go with you!"

The driver had turned to see what was going on. When he saw, he added his two cents, "'Tis probably better lass tha' ye go home. But, how's ye going ta take the lass?"

"I have my ways," Gannon replied. "Link, don't tell the Sage that I'm going." Link was confused, but nodded. With that, Gannon turned and walked back down the sandy path to Lake Hylia. Link watched him, but the wagon started again, and he quickly lost sight of the man.

Only when the caravan was fast behind them did Gannon summon a creature. He didn't know who exactly he would call, just something big enough for Izzy and him. First, he called a Kargoroc. It was too small, so he dismissed it.

Scowling, he called for something bigger. Then came a beautiful red creature he had never seen before. The girl quivered in his arms. Its name came into his mind, Furnix. Gannon watched the magnificent creature in awe. It came to him that it wanted him to do something...

Gannon bowed, keeping a firm grip on Izzy. The Furnix, although still flying, also bowed its neck. Only then did it land to allow Gannon and Izzy to climb on. The bird's head bobbed as its wings beat, sending a ripple down the spine of the bird. The bird slowly lifted into the air, and then was speedily off. The girl in Gannon's arms squealed. Whether because of fright or excitement, Gannon couldn't tell. Gannon smirked; he could have sworn he saw the Furnix roll its eyes.

Izzy fought his grasp until she sat also on the bird's back. Her hands stretched out, and Gannon almost thought she was going to fall. He was about to grab her again when he noticed that she was waving her arms up and down. She was pretending to fly like the bird; Gannon smirk softened into a smile.

"This is a nice monster, isn't it?" The Furnix squawked angrily. Izzy added, "A nice _birdie_."

"Creatures like this are only nice when I'm around. So, don't go poking at any Keese, Tektites, Bokoblins or anything."

"Yes, Mr. Ganon."

"I told you: its Gannon."

The bird called out with a beautifully melodious voice, only rivaled by the call of a Loftwing. Behind them the moon was rising, a full pale disk, but in front was a sunset that matched the colors of the Furnix's feathers. The colors reflected off of Lake Hylia, completely surrounding the riders. It seemed to them that they were riding on nothing at all.

The bird began to circle above the floating village. It lowered with every turn. The movement began to lull Izzy to sleep and before she fell, Gannon protectively grabbed and held her closer to him. When they landed, the sun had completely set. Yet it was still bright. The Furnix had landed in the center of a ring of villagers, all holding torches and some sorts of weapon. Gannon stared at the group, saying nothing. He lowered Izzy, who was asleep, slowly to the ground. He then leaped back onto the Furnix; this time the bird took to the sky at lightning speed.

Gannon stopped it just in time before it blasted the wooden village into flames. He directed the bird back in the direction of the caravan, scowling to himself.

* * *

**Author's** **Note: Sorry, guys, for not updating recently and giving such a small chapter. My (most adored) big bro's getting married next week. It's not been to fun trying to get everything ready over the past month, but it's all good. I really want to add a wedding in the story now, but they're in the middle of the desert. Not many weddings happen there. :)**

**I'm listening to the 25 anniversary soundtrack for the Legend of Zelda; It's taking me back. You know, the first Zelda game you ever played and/or saw someone play. Yep, those were the good ol' days... Back when Link's Awakening and Oracle of Ages and Seasons' Link was so cute? Or even the original Legend of Zelda-yeah, I'm old school. NES all the way-where Link was just a little 8-bit "greenie" to video games. **

**Sorry for my ramble, I tend to do that a lot. :P**


	20. Honeymoon

**Chapter 20: Honeymoon **

* * *

When Gannon could see the light of the caravan's camp in the distance, he commanded the bird to lower. Really, it was more of a request. The creature was magnificent; he didn't want to hurt its pride because the bird deserved every bit of it.

The Furnix called with its melodious song, starting the spiral descent. Gannon smiled, he liked this bird. "What's your name?" He calmly asked the bird. It called out once more.

Gannon jumped off of the bird's back as harmlessly as he could. As soon as his feet hit the ground, a ripple of pain shot up his legs. He groaned. He stood up as straight as he could and bowed respectfully to the bird.

The Furnix's next call sounded like a laugh as it began to fly up again. Gannon watched as it flew off. When it was finally out of sight, he made his way back to the train of wagons. He looked up at the sky as he walked, the stars glittering above.

"Link!" He could hear Zelda shout. He smiled as he watched her run across the green of Hyrule Field. It was night, but no monsters were about. Her plain white dress fluttered about her as she tried to make ground from him. He heard his own laughter rattle his head. It wasn't the laugh he used after... The event... But was a soft, genuine laugh.

"Link!" Zelda laughed when he caught her wrist. She tumbled onto him; they both fell to a grassy doom. Zelda laughed; she lay sideways, on top of Gannon. Gannon laughed too as she put her hand lightly on his face as punishment. He kissed the hand gently.

"So Misses Hero of Time," He muttered into it, "Where should I take you? Or do you just wish to have our honeymoon in the middle of this field?"

Zelda laughed again, turning her head to face the twinkling lights above. Gannon wrapped his arms around her. "Not just in a field," Zelda scolded, "Under the stars."

"Under the stars it is."

Gannon paused when he saw the first campfire of the caravan. "Why am I going back to that wretched palace?" He wondered aloud. "Zelda won't even remember me!" His hands clenched into fists, "She's the next Zelda; a reincarnation... No, a copy of_ my_..." His voice trailed off from that thought. "How could I?"

Gannon stumbled backwards a little. His body shook; sweat dripped from his face, or was that tears? "How... Could I?" his voice shook as hard as his body. Thousands of unpleasant thoughts itched to the surface of his mind.

_Guilt. Despair. Pain. Desperation. Evil. Hurt. Loss..._

Gannon jolted when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. His black sword materialized in his hand and was instantly at the throat of his offender. When he saw who it was, he stumbled back and dropped his sword. It was Link who stood in front of him.

The boy's face was filled with shock, with fear. Gannon backed away farther, rubbing his hands against his shaking arms. He stared at Link begging the boy to help him, but he knew that Link could not. He fought back the tears that were building in his eyes.

"Gannon..." Link muttered in confusion. What had happened? The man let out a low growl, finally pushing back all the emotions that had flooded him. He stood up proudly, as though nothing had just happened, and treaded past Link. As he past it, the sword disintegrated in a puff of black smoke.

Link watched dumbstruck at the place that Gannon had just stood. His hand quickly felt his neck. Not a prick was there, to his relief. He turned to look at the man; if Link didn't know better, he could have sworn that Gannon was... _retreating_. Little did Link know, Gannon _was_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Guess what? I managed to get a wedding, or at least a mention of one, in the story! And they're in the middle of a desert. I feel proud. Sorry for such a short chapter! : (**


	21. The Trial of Change

**Chapter 21: The Trial of Change**

* * *

Gannon and Link sat around a small campfire later that night. The man who had driven their cart earlier had left to another group, not feeling all that welcome in the small light that the fire gave off.

Gannon had materialized a black instrument and began playing it. "What is that?" Link asked after a while, the first time either of them had talked since earlier.

"It is called an ocarina. Would you like to try?"

"That'd be cool," Link replied with a smile. Gannon was about to hand over the instrument before they heard a loud shout.

"Oi, Link-goro!" There came another shout, followed by the view of Pogoro. "The Sage said he'd like to talk to you."

Link looked back at Gannon, who nodded. The boy gave Gannon a sheepish smile and a slight wince. He stood and left with Pogoro.

Gannon played the shadowy ocarina once more. He only let out a few notes before he heard the giggle of the Mage. "What do you want?" Gannon growled; the ocarina disappeared from his hand.

"To pose a question."

"And what would that be?"

"What did you mean by, 'every time I killed her?'"

"Shouldn't you already know that?" Gannon sent the Mage a glare.

"No, because what you saw in your memories was different from what I did." The Mage sat down in front of Gannon, crossing her legs is the way that Mages do. She pulled back her hood. Dark brown hair fell onto her shoulders and her piercing blue eyes. "You seem to recall something that never happened."

Gannon's face contorted in fury, but he calmed himself down. If this Mage, even if he still hated her, was offering him a way out: a way out of the constant guilt that caused him so much ache, Gannon would gladly take it to smuggle those memories away.

"You mean," Gannon swallowed down a flood of emotions, "when I killed Zelda?"

"Never happened," the Mage stated.

"How? I can remember every detail, everything!"

"Then tell me," the Mage wasn't asking; she was commanding. Gannon sent her a glare. "I can't help, unless I know what you 'know,'" she answered to his look.

Gannon was still glaring at her when he started, "She had caught a sickness. None of the doctors or magicians could save her, so I went to look for a cure." The Mage nodded, so that was still the same. A stream of sadness began to fill him. He hesitated to ask, but somehow found the words to, "If I didn't kill her... She still... Died from the..."

"Yes."

"So I failed?"

"Well, you managed to live for around a hundred thirty years. I'd call that an achievement." The Mage smiled at her pitiful attempt at humor.

"Not to me. That's just saying how long I've been without her," Gannon replied with a flinch.

The Mage put her hood back on as her head turned to two newcomers. Link and the Sage were on their way over. The Mage's grin softened, "Not for long. You're going to Hyrule Castle, aren't you?"

Gannon laughed, "As if they'd let me in!" The Mage continued to watch Link with a smile.

"I'm not so sure about that." Gannon's face grew serious.

"I didn't mean... We don't have that kind of connection until I die. I'm still my own person."

"Pity," the Mage muttered so only Gannon could hear. The other two were getting too close to talk so loud. She stood, wiping off her purple cloak. "Perhaps you should tell Link exactly whom you are... Link." The Mage patted Gannon's head playfully as she walked away.

"I see you two made up?" the Sage asked Gannon warily.

Gannon flashed the Sage a look, "Hardly. We've just come to..." He smirked, "an arrangement." The ocarina appeared in his hand once again, and he brought it up to his lips. He started to play Epona's Song.

"What kind of arrangement?" The Sage frowned.

"It's personal," Gannon said before he took a breath to continue his song. He closed his eyes to show the Sage that the conversation was over.

"Hmph," was all the Sage's reply. The Sage nodded to Link. "Link, remember what I told you."

"I... guess..."

The Sage wasn't all the way satisfied with his answer, but decided that it would be best if he left anyways.

"What'd he tell you?" Gannon asked, lowering his ocarina. His eyes were still closed though.

"Why does everyone think you're evil?" Link asked suddenly. Gannon's head bowed, making Link feel guilty.

"So that is what he told you." Gannon smirked, "What do you think I am, Link?"

Link rubbed the back of his head. "Umm... I don't know... Confused?" Gannon's ears, although not noticeably, perked up at the word. "I don't know; sometimes you have a blade to my throat and otherwise you are curing me of sickness!" The boy sat down. "That's why I'm asking."

"Look at your left hand, Link. You bear the Triforce of Courage. Courage is not the absence of fear; No... Usually fear is all around you. Courage is the ability to _overcome_ fear. But Power..." Gannon pulled off his black gauntlet, making the Triforce of Power visible. "Being the Host of Power is much different. You don't overcome fear: you have no fear. With Power, _others must fear you_." His eyes opened and made contact with Link's. "Do you understand?"

"I-I think..."

"Others think of me as evil because I make them think that. It has been engraved into my nature to do such. For you though, I don't doubt that you fear me, you just overcome that fear enough to stay in my presence. Take the driver for instance, could barely stand a day around me. I would bet you anything that we'll have a new one tomorrow."

"_Oh_," Link whispered. It made more sense now. He watched with curiosity as Gannon returned his gauntlet to his hand. Link inspected his own hand. "So the Triforce affects our natures?"

"Precisely."

"So you... Weren't always like this?"

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering." Gannon moved his gaze from Link to the sky, going back to playing the ocarina. He began to play Saria's Song, but stopped after the sixth note. "Gannon?" Link asked Gannon, who had begun to quiver. It took a second for Gannon to notice that his body was shaking. His fumbling hands dropped the ocarina.

Gannon clenched them into fists, in his left appeared his black sword. Link watched in horror as the man brought it up to his throat, realization hitting him. He stumbled to stand and ran forwards to Gannon. Blood dripped from Gannon's neck just as Link's fingers wrapped around the blade, pulling it away from the older man.

Gannon let go of the blade in defeat, not having cared either way. His head hung lower. He felt someone's hand lift his face. It was Link.

"What were you doing?" the boy shouted.

"Trying to die, what do you think?"

"I think we should go right up to the Sage and tell him to look you over for mental illness!"

Gannon smiled sadly, "Boy, you don't need a Sage to see that." He coughed. He ignored the blood that he could feel pooling in his throat.

"And if you wanted to have me scared, there are better ways." Gannon said nothing. There was honest worry in Link's eyes and voice. "And there are other ways to show your selfishness too!"

"I can be as selfish as I want," Gannon retorted, blood spilling from his lips. Link jumped back.

"Well I'm going to get the Sage whether you like it or not!" He picked up Gannon's sword so he wouldn't try to kill himself with it again. Link ran off as fast as his legs would take him; also trying not to get punctured by the razor-sharp blade in his hands.

While Link was gone, Gannon sat in the sand. He stared at the stars above him. "Goddesses!" He muttered, "Why can't I escape this? It doesn't matter if I didn't kill Zelda! She is a new person now; she has no memories of me. I am a monster in this world! I can barely control myself anyways. I'm impulsive, rash, short-tempered, and exactly how Ganondorf was. I don't want to be him. And, if history serves itself well, I don't want to end up as the last Boss for Link."

"My, wasn't that a confession," the Mage voiced. Gannon jerked up, although it hurt to move. He could see the obvious displeasure on the Mage's face. "Never expected that you of all people would commit suicide."

"Just proves how little you know of me," Gannon muttered, more blood seeping from his lips. Neither of them smiled. "I can't be 'saved', as you put it, because there is nothing left to save."

"You don't really believe that," He could hear the Ghost say behind him. "Or I wouldn't be here."

"Shut up," Gannon muttered in reply.

The Mage perked up to this. "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"Go ahead, tell her," the Ghost dared.

"No one; at least,_ no one who matters_," Gannon said through gritted teeth.

"Ouch, now that hurt."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Gannon!" Link's voice resounded in Gannon's head, tenfolding the headache that had already begun in it. The Sage flinched at the sight of Gannon, who had blood dripping down his lips and neck. "Heal him!" Link begged.

"No," the Mage commanded, "not until I get the answer. Who are you talking to?"

"I'd die before I told you."

"They already know you're a lunatic; why not add to the pile?" The Ghost teased.

"I told you to shut it!" Gannon yelled, making everyone jump. He got to his feet, turning to the Ghost. The Mage watched in curiosity as Gannon raised his left hand, Power radiating from it so much it was visible.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Give me one reason why not."

"Gannon, what are you..." Link asked, but stopped when he saw the glare the man sent his way.

"Don't bring Link into this," the Ghost warned Gannon.

"That's already been done,_ Link_." Link flinched at the tone of Gannon's voice, not knowing that it hadn't been directed at him.

"Gannon, if you get rid of me, I promise you will become like Ganondorf. Destroying one's conscience doesn't have good effects!"

Gannon snarled, but suddenly felt himself become heavy. His vision began to blur, then it faded back to normal. The blood-loss was taking its toll on him. He struggled to stay standing, and then he collapsed. The Ghost lurched forwards to catch him.

Everyone stared, no one knowing what to do. Gannon stopped himself from falling just in time. When he looked over to the group, both of his eyes were a misty blue, as if not his own.

Gannon's next words puzzled everyone the most. "_Help him._" The man fell to the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope this gave you more insight than confusion. Yikes. By the way, Hyrule (geographically) is a combination of A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, and a tiny bit of Skyward Sword. I may decide to change something somewhere, but for now that's how it is.**


	22. Telma's Bar

**Chapter 22: Telma's Bar**

* * *

Gannon woke up in a very comfortable bed. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't slept in a real bed in, well, a hundred years. He lay there for a good hour, savoring the comfort of a proper bed. Finally, he slipped out of the blankets. He felt his neck; there was a jagged thin bump, no doubt a scar.

He stretched and stood. Rubbing the back of his head, he walked toward a window. He let out an awed breath, "Castle Town. When did I? Link!" Gannon's eyes widened. Where was he? His heart jumped.

Gannon sped to the door and threw it open. A hall. He ran also sped down that and then down a flight of stairs. He was met with a bar.

"Hey, Honey! How'd you sleep?" Gannon jumped, turning to the owner of the voice. It came from the bartendress. She called him over, to which Gannon hesitantly obliged. She leaned forwards onto her hand, her eyebrows raising. "Those are some nice muscles there, Honey." Gannon paled. His tunic was gone; he was only wearing his white pants and a black shirt, which wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't sleeveless and with a collar with a cut that revealed much of his chest. The bartendress laughed again.

Gannon scowled at her obvious pleasure, trying not to pay attention to how much was revealed on _her_ side. "Why am I here?"

"One of my good friends dropped you off here," she said with a smile. "By the way, I'm Telma. This is my bar, Honey."

"The Mage?" Gannon asked, ignoring the rest.

"Hmm?" Telma asked.

"The Mage. Is that your 'good friend?'" He asked again.

Telma smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about, Honey."

Gannon scowled again. "Did your 'friend' at least tell you where she was going with Link?"

Telma laughed, "You mean that little boy with her? No, and I didn't think to ask. Could I get you somethin', Honey. It's the least I could do."

"Something strong," Gannon growled as he rubbed his face. Telma gave him a curious look.

"It's pretty early for that. Let's start you out with something light first, Honey." Gannon said nothing. As Telma prepared his drink, Gannon heard a conversation nearby. He turned. To his left was a group of people talking around a map. "The Resistance is what they call themselves. Devoted to keeping Hyrule safe and sound." Telma chuckled. "No use for them right now really. They tend to stay here or go train swordfight in the courtyard outside. There isn't much conflict in Hyrule for any heroes."

"I wouldn't say that," Gannon grumbled.

"Hmm?" Telma asked, handing him his drink.

Gannon smirked, lifting it to his lips. He lowered it for a second. "Haven't you noticed the movement of the monsters recently? Away from their traditional patterns?"

"Hmm. Who did you say you were again, Honey?"

"What? Your friend didn't tell you who I was?"

"No, Honey. She said you'd tell me; so, who are you?"

Gannon lowered his glass again and muttered, "I'm going to be the death of us all." He stood, not even thanking, or paying for that matter, her for the drink. It was only when he moved back up the stairs and into 'his' room that he noticed he was barefoot.

Gannon frowned, looking for the rest of his outfit. It wasn't under the bed or in any of the closets. He swore, "Din! She took my clothes!" He slumped onto the bed. It was too comfortable; he couldn't get up.

Gannon couldn't resist. He snuggled back into the covers next to something... Warm and fuzzy? He jumped from the bed, then sighed. It was just a cat. He laughed at himself, stumbling backwards until he felt the wall. He slid down, placing his arms on his knees. His hands hung limply from his wrists.

He looked towards the door when it opened. The bartendress entered, chucking with a small smirk. "If something light has you wasted, I'd hate to have seen what the other would've done." She laughed when Gannon glared at her. "Here, Honey, I've brought your clothes. Figured you'd be looking for them. They were bloodied, so I took the liberty of cleaning them. Oh, and your chainmail... Your gauntlets and belt are here too." She plopped them onto the bed, receiving a meow in reply. "Oh, Louise!" she exclaimed, lifting up the cat. She spared a glance at Gannon. "Did you take the drunk man's bed?"

Telma decided not to try her luck anymore and left with a chuckle. When Gannon was sure that she had left, he moved to the bed. He didn't dare sit on it again in fear that he'd fall into laziness again. He checked his clothes, scowling, to see if the bartendress had done anything to them. They were fine. He slipped them on. Then, he swung on his black cloak.

Gannon materialized his black sword. He swung it around a little before dispelling it. Everything was in order. He took a step to the door, but stopped when he heard a voice.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I thought I told you to stop. Go away."

There was a slight chuckle. "When you first saw me, you wanted me to stay."

"That was before I... Why am I talking to you?" Gannon muttered, exasperated. He began to walk to the door again.

"What are you going to do?" The Ghost asked again as Gannon's hand touched the knob. Gannon's eyes closed as his hand lowered.

"What can I do? I can feel it; it has gotten progressively worse as time passes."

"I know; it's affecting me too... That's not the point! Surely you're not considering the Dark Realm? I don't think I could handle that," The Ghost said with more than a little worry.

Gannon chuckled, "Agreed. There is only so much of that old miser Ganondorf that I can take, too."

"You could see Zelda. I don't know how old she is in this time, but it's worth a shot."

"The guards would never let me pass. This is a new palace, too. I don't know any secret entrances or even the layout of the castle."

Gannon jumped when he felt the Ghost's hand on his shoulder. "Where's the determination that I'd seen two days ago? I mean, _really_? You'd like to die more than see Zelda again?"

Gannon shook his hand off. "This isn't _my_ Zelda."

"_Really_? Isn't she?"

"It's a new reincarnation."

"She is still Zelda, just reborn. Like you."

"No; Link was a mistake, a disruption in time."

"Ouch. Did you not feel that at all? I mean, _come on_! Link is you; you just insulted yourself, you know."

"Just a new reincarnation, part of the sick game that the Goddesses play with us."

The Ghost chuckled and, although it agreed with that last thought, said, "Blasphemy." Gannon scowled and opened the door. "So we're going to Zelda?" The Ghost asked, tagging along.

"No, I am. _You_ are going to leave me alone." The Ghost frowned, but disappeared into a blue whisp anyways. When he walked down the stairs, Telma called to him. Deciding to humor her, he came over.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Have too." Telma's eyebrow raised.

"Well, you better take this, Honey." She handed him a bottle of milk. "If even a little alcohol gets you down, I figured that I'd better give you the lightest stuff I got." Gannon smirked. It was Lon Lon Milk. "One more thing, Honey," Telma stopped him before he left. "What you were saying earlier... You said the monsters were on the move."

Gannon's eyebrow raised, mimicking hers. With a sly smile, "_Did I_?", he left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, now that you know who Gannon is... How am I supposed to continue this as a mystery!? I gave out _way_ to much foreshadowing in this last two chapters haven't I. I should work on that... By the way, I just got _Wreck-It Ralph_ and I love it! I wish there could have been a LoZ cameo in it thought... It loved it anyways. I especially loved the Hero's Duty soundtrack, my favorite part is the music when you first see Calhoun. Yeah... It's good.**

**It's official! I got a sister-in-law and my big brother's married. Makes me happy to see them happy, know what I mean?**

**I swear the Ghost wasn't meant to be this big of a character; he's going to have to be tuned out for a while. Sorry, guys. He gets on Gannon's, and mine for that matter, nerves. He's too much of a goodie-goodie. But what do you expect from a Link?**


	23. Enter Zelda

**Chapter 23: Enter Zelda**

* * *

Link walked dumbstruck. At current, Link was following the Sage to some place or another. The Mage had left with Gannon some time ago when they entered Castle Town. Link hadn't been paying attention when the man had told him where they were going. The sights and sounds of Castle Town were breathtaking, and Link found it hard to concentrate on one thing.

He gasped at a man swallowing fire and tents declaring they held strange animals from far away places. People rushed by Link and the Sage as if they weren't there. Link grinned at the sight of hagglers beating the merchants at their own games. He almost bumped into the Sage when the older man stopped abruptly. "Huh?"

"We're here," the man stated matter-of-factly. Link looked up at the building in front of him, it almost seemed like a cathedral. The Sage whispered, to himself more than anyone else, in awe, "The Temple of Time." Link's breath hitched,_ That sounds official. Really official._

When they walked into the building, they were greeted by a young girl. She was about the same age as Link, if not a little older. She smiled warmly and innocently. "Hello," was her immediate reply to seeing them. "I am Zelda."

Link gaped. This was_ the princess_! He couldn't help but stutter out, "P-princess Zelda?" The girl's smile widened.

"And so with the formalities! Just Zelda to the Hero of Time!" she answered in reply. "I bet your name is Link." The boy in question took a step back. As if by some special princess magic, her charming smile grew _wider_. "I knew it."

"W-what? How?" Link stammered once again.

"It's only history!" Zelda replied as if it made all the sense in the world.

Link sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "I really only know about the history of Gorons."

Zelda giggled. The Sage interrupted, "As much as I love to be a third wheel, we should go to see the other Sages." Zelda nodded in agreement.

"This way, please," she informed them. They walked past a pedestal that held three gems into another room behind it. They stopped behind the princess. From her gown, she produced an ocarina. Link was torn from watching her or marveling at the sword in the center of the room. When she finished her song, a blue translucent staircase appeared behind the sword.

As they walked around the magnificent sword Zelda told them, "A real sword, wonderfully made, but not the real Master Sword. A ploy." None of those in the group were more entranced with the sword than Link. His thoughts returned to what Gor Coron had told him.

"_The Blade of Evil's Bane, or the Master Sword. It is said that no evil can touch it. If 'Link' were to get that, it would be the best weapon against defeating the Gerudo King._" Link could remember the old Goron's words as if they had been said yesterday. _The Gerudo King... Could that be..._ Link thought painfully,_ Gannon?_ He hoped not.

They walked up the light steps and through the stained glass window it led up to. Behind the pseudo-glass was a small green door. _Rather anticlimactic_, Link smirked. His smile disappeared at the contents behind the door. Through a long hall, they were greeted by a large chamber. Two staircases trailed up to a door a level above them, and in front of them was a bell of sorts. Zelda laughed at the emotion of Link's face.

She ran ahead to the bell. Turning towards them, she pulled out her ocarina. She lifted it to her lips and played. The notes reverberated around the chamber until the walls seemed to be singing the song to. The song stopped. "The Song of Time," Zelda informed Link. The Sage nodded, having already been familiar with the tune. The ground beneath Zelda, a strange golden plus-sign, began to glow. She waved at them as the bell lowered over her. When it lifted up, she had disappeared.

Link stepped back. The Sage chuckled, "After me." He too disappeared under the bell. Link stepped forwards cautiously, looking up at the bell when he was under it. He jumped when there was a dong sound. The bell lowered over him, and then came a feeling Link had only ever felt while using the elevator at Death Mountain.

The bell rose and Link was in a new location. There was a high-pitched scream. "Princess!" Link yelled in reply, running forwards. He stopped as quickly as he started. In front of him stood a large, black armored knight. Behind the knight was, trapped behind golden bars, Princess Zelda and the Sage.

"Link!" Zelda yelled at him, "You have to defeat the Darknut to open the gate!"

Link quivered beneath the monster. Its face was hidden behind a black helmet, but he could feel its threatening gaze as it bore into him. Link took a deep breath to steady his nerves. That's it! He thought to himself, _Meditation_! He didn't know how it would help in this particular moment, but Gannon said it would. And... He trusted Gannon.

Link steadily counted up to thirty as the creature walked closer. He closed his eyes, _Hold for thirty..._ Each step of the Darknut counted as a one... Two... Three... Four.

"Link!" Zelda screamed again. When Link opened his eyes, one of them was red. The large sword swung down at Link. His right hand outstretched with ease, the palm against the flat of the sword, pushing it to the right. The sword, by some unknown strength just gained by Link, spun out of the Darknut's grasp. The handle swung sideways at the boy, but he merely grabbed it and sung the blade back at the Darknut. The creature erupted into a ball of black smoke, including the sword in the boy's hand. The Darknut's death happened so quickly that the prisoners didn't even realize they were free. "H-How?" Zelda muttered, her eyes wide.

Link payed no attention to what she spoke, only her. His eyes widened, he swore-something that boys his age don't really do-and then said through gritted teeth, "The Goddesses are trying to seal us together, fix the stupid mess they made." For a brief moment, it looked like there was_ two_ Links, an adult and a young one... but that couldn't be. "But if they think... can just... Din, Farore... Got it wrong..." Link's voice jumped from one word in a jumbled fashion even though his lips moved smoothly.

"Link?" the Sage asked, wondering if what he thought was happening was happening. The boy sent a glare at him. The Princess shrunk behind the Sage.

"What... you think?" Link asked, walking towards him. Then, Link stopped, his eyes widening. "What's going on?" The Sage took this opportunity to get close to Link.

"Link, I need you to concentrate. Push the presence from your mind."

"It's _trying_ to get out," Link replied. His red eye began to fade back to a blue, and then was completely. "It-it's gone... What was..." There was a bright flashing light, and they were no longer in that room.

"The Chamber of the Sages," the Sage gasped in his own awe. He'd never truly been in this place before. He'd only heard stories. They were really here.


	24. Mask Salesmen and Their Masks

**Chapter 24: Mask Salesmen and Their Masks**

* * *

Gannon jumped, startled. At first, he thought that Link was looking into his memories again, but it was different from intrusion. Something powerful was trying to_ pull_ him, or rather his essence, from himself. It had to be the Goddesses.

There was a kick in his stomach that blew the breath from his lungs. He keeled over, closing his eyes tightly. The feeling grew stronger. He tried to fight it, slowly rising from the ground. When he opened his eyes again, he was in a different place... A different _body_. The first thing that registered was that there was a giant black sword swinging down at him.

Gannon stretched his 'new' hand out and pushed the sword away from him. The Darknut's grasp on the sword was lost, and the hilt swung at Gannon. His arm lunged at it, swinging the blade back in the direction of its previous owner. The Darknut and its sword disappeared into a ball of black smoke.

There was a _shrink_ as the gate that contained two prisoners opened. "H-how?" Gannon's head whipped into the direction of the voice. That was _Zelda's_ voice. He stared at the princess. She was taller than he had expected her to be. No, he himself had gotten smaller. His eyes widened. He was in _Link's_ body.

Gannon pushed with his mind on the barrier of flesh around him. He had to get out of this body or he'd get stuck, and then the Goddesses would win. "The Goddesses are trying to seal us together, fix the stupid mess they made." He felt himself begin to leave. "But if they think that they can just sew us together into a patchwork _Link_... Din, Farore, Nayru... You got it wrong."

"Link?" the other prisoner asked with worry. Gannon sent a glare at the direction of the Sage. Zelda backed behind the Sage._ You made her fear me_... A sad voice said in his head. No, it was a thought-Link's.

"What do you think?" Gannon asked with irritation. He began to walk over to them, but Link's legs stopped on their own accord. Gannon had pushed far enough out of Link that he wasn't smothering the boy's conscience. "What's going on?" A voice, Link's, erupted from the boy's lips.

The Sage stepped forwards, having more confidence when talking to Link rather than Gannon. "Link, I need you to concentrate. Push the presence from your mind." Gannon scoffed; he almost stayed to confute the man. But the thought of never being able to be in his _own_ body really repulsed him.

"It's_ trying_ to get out," Link continued. Link didn't know that it was Gannon that was possessing him. "It-"

Gannon's body convulsed as he jerked back into it. He stood wherever he was, paralyzed for a while. Finally, he felt his finger twitch and his senses went uphill from there. He was standing where he had been before he'd been sucked out of his body, but something felt different. He looked down at his hand. In his hand was a mask. Engraved into it was a strange symbol that Gannon knew belonged to the Sheikah.

"The Mask of Truth?" Gannon wondered aloud. How had...?

"I see you are familiar with the Mask? It is a mysterious mask passed down by the Sheikah, not many know of it." Gannon turned to see a strange looking man. The three most prominent features about him were his smile, his purple clothes, and mask covered backpack. "Me? I am the Happy Mask Salesman. I once opened a mask shoppe, but I gave that up a while ago to travel far and wide for masks."

"Interesting," Gannon said with a bit of sarcasm. "Why did you give this to me?"

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? Now, don't think me rude, but I've been watching you. It appears that you wish for a way into the castle, no?"

"And what does it matter to you?"

"Well, you see... There is a member of 'Royalty', persay, that I lent a mask to and never returned it. All of my masks are precious to me, especially this one. The Duke knew this and... There is a ball tonight; _he_ will be wearing it tonight, I am sure. All I ask is that you also get back my precious mask that the imp stole from me. In exchange, I will offer you a way into the castle."

"By using this mask?"

"The mask can see into people's hearts and minds; it also seems to work on animals as well. Use it to talk to Louise, the bartendress's cat. She'll open the way to the castle for you. You will also use it to find the Duke, _the little imp_... And, of course, you will need to return it with the one from the Duke. I don't really sell my precious masks anymore."

"That's it?" Gannon asked, not entirely sure he liked the sound of this man-let alone enter into a deal with him.

"Why yes. It is just a simple task. Why, to someone like you, it should by no means be a difficult task. I think that you will find that it will help you quite a bit too, and I make it my duty to help the terrible fated. With that... Please excuse me..."

Gannon watched as the curious man walked away, and then down to the Mask in his hand. He looked around Hyrule Castle Town to see the way to Telma's bar. The Mask Salesman had said to talk to Louise, didn't he? He nodded to himself.

He began to walk back to the bar, but stopped himself. Why was he going to the Castle? Wasn't Zelda in the Temple of Time? Yes, she had. Gannon shook his head. If he went to the Temple of Time, that would just cause more trouble for him. It was bad enough only having Link in there. The Temple of Time was kind of an amplifier of sorts for the Goddesses power, being the gate to the Sacred Realm where their power had originally been stored and all that. No, he would not go to the Temple of Time.

Gannon could get the Salesman's mask at the Castle, and then confront Zelda when she returned. It seemed the only option. Something, the Ghost, in the back of his head whispered, _You could always wait at Telma's bar until the Mage comes to get you. I'm sure she'd be nice enough to help you get a conference with the Princess._ He shook his head to that too. He had already waited: one hundred years. He had waited even until the next reincarnation of himself. He couldn't stand waiting any longer.

Gannon stopped in front of Telma's bar. Sure enough, Louise sat outside the door waiting for him. He slipped on the Mask of Truth.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a late posting! I've had major writer's block recently. I think it has something to do with me thinking up new story plots...(****^^;)**

**P.S. Who doesn't love the Happy Mask Salesman?**


	25. The Chase to Gannon

**Chapter 25: The Chase to Gannon**

* * *

"Welcome, Link. I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages. This is the Chamber of Sages, deep inside the Temple of Light... The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm." The looked around the Chamber in awe. Large pillars of blue light seemed to flow like a giant fountains. Link was surprised to see that he could stand on them, as he was on one.

When he was done admiring the Chamber, he turned to the speaker. "You may already know this... You are one of the bearers of the Triforce: the Courage of Farore." Link felt himself involuntarily wince at the mention of one of the Goddesses. The bottom left mark on his hand began to glow. "You may also know... Princess Zelda also is a bearer of the Triforce. She holds Nayru's Wisdom. Lastly, the Triforce of Power..." Rauru's voice trailed off.

"Gannon is the Host of Power?" Link asked. Rauru, along with the Sage, turned to him shocked.

"Ganondorf? He's back?" the princess whispered

Link shook his head, "No; he's-he's not Ganondorf."

"How did you figure that he held the Triforce?" the Sage ask Link.

"He told me, and showed me too."

"He... Showed you? The symbol or an example of its Power?" the Sage asked with a measure of worry.

Link shook his head. "No No! He was telling me about the Triforce and he showed me it: a symbol like mine on his left hand... You know... I don't think he is as evil as you keep making him out to be."

The Sage cringed at a thought, "The Mage did say..."

"Hmm?" Rauru asked, turning to the other Sage.

"She said that he could be... Saved."

Rauru shook his head. "That may be so _right now_, but Ganondorf, the King of Evil, had the Triforce of Power for far too long. His wishes became Power's wishes. Link, Gannon has been alive more than you think, had the Triforce more than you than you think he has. I fear that Din's Power has and will affect him far more than we can comprehend. Overtime, he will change, and not for the better."

"Which is why we have brought you here, Link. We wouldn't have had you come until you were at your seventeenth year, but this is important. We don't know how fast the corruption is going inside Gannon. I fear that he will change soon, and there will need be a way to stop him: the Hero of Time. That is, if we can't get the Triforce from him before his change is complete-but that I doubt."

"Why do you doubt it? It's not like he wants it."

"I don't know about that, Link," the Sage answered. "Power is something very hard to give up."

"Gannon's not evil," Link muttered.

"We haven't been saying that he is evil, just that that is what he will_ become_ if we don't find a way to stop it."

"The Triforce will not be taken forcefully," Princess Zelda spoke up, her voice hoarse.

"We wouldn't need too," Link said, turning to the princess.

"We _won't_," Zelda said again, her voice steady now. A small glow emanated from her right hand in the shape of a triangle. She closed her eyes, "or something horrible will befall Hyrule. This man..." She shook her head, "He doesn't wish to be our enemy."

Rauru nodded sadly, turning from the group, "He never did, but the Triforce changes a man. A long time ago, something horrible happened... The day he acquired Power was a day that reshaped Hyrule. Literally."

"Kakariko Gorge?" the princess asked.

"All of the great canyons of Hyrule were made that day."

"I don't believe that Gannon would do that of his own will," Link said in disbelief. He remembered the chasm that he had found Gannon in. He had made that? Link couldn't fathom it.

"True, true... I do not believe he would have in his own mind, but his actions were blinded-by the Triforce of Power. That is why we must stop him. This man," Rauru put his hand on the Sage's shoulder, "Colin, will teach you to the skills of a Sage in the happenstance that things don't go as smoothly as we wish."

Link frowned, but nodded. Rauru nodded back, his form beginning to fade away. Link shouted quickly, "But what about..." Then was that Link realized that he had been the one fading away, as the group appeared back in the Temple of Time-the Master Sword replica chamber. Link turned to the Sage, his name having been told as Colin, "What happened before we went into the Chamber? When I had a... Something in me?!"

Colin bit his lip, shaking his head. "I don't think you should worry about it. Whoever was in you, I know, didn't mean us any harm-"

"Didn't mean us harm. Did you see the look it gave us?" Princess Zelda exclaimed, her voice shaking. Link flinched; he knew that Zelda wasn't referencing the 'it' to him, but it sure felt like it.

Colin motioned with his hands to have her calm down. He continued, "With the edition of whoever wanting to get out of Link. This isn't very important right now. We need to get to Gannon."

* * *

"And you're sure this is the way to Zelda?" Gannon asked the cat again, looking into the tunnel above Telma's bar.

"Did you want to get to the Princess, or not?" Louise sent her gaze his way from the courtyard below, rolling her eyes. "Oh, and watch your step on the ropes. I don't know how Telma'll do with you walking around up there." Gannon nodded to the cat, finally walking into the tunnel.

He found himself in Telma's bar, or rather above it. He maneuvered around the pots, carefully sidling close to the wall. Then, he walked across the ropes. He froze quickly when someone walked into the bar, the Mage. Her hood was down; her face pale.

"Tels,_ please_ tell me you didn't let him leave." The girl shrugged.

"He wanted to go, Honey. There's not much I can do against a man with that kind of build," Telma informed the Mage with a slight grin.

The Mage threw her hands up in disbelief. She began to pace the spot in front of the bartendress. "I gave you explicit orders _not_ to let him leave."

Telma rolled her eyes, but grew serious. "Honey, who was he, seriously. He said the creatures were on the move."

The Mage's pale face grew even paler, making her brown hair look black with the contrast. Telma folded her arms; her expression showing that there was no flexing this matter. The Mage struggled to break eye contact, having to look up at the roof to manage it-straight where Gannon hid. He took no notice of secrecy anymore, jumping across the room below him to the exit on the other side.

"_The Princess!_" the Mage's voice was an excited, yet anxious, whisper. Then louder, as she literally ran up the wall. "_He must not reach the Princess!_" The Mage charged after the man.

Gannon ran as fast as he could, not underestimating his pursuer. He dropped down into the next room. It was an empty room besides a single tunnel on the floor, covered by a chest. He opened it quickly: a key. Gannon stashed it away as a black item that he could materialize at will-as he had done with all his other items. He quickly tossed the chest away and jumped into the tunnel.

Gannon's feet collided with an incline, causing him to slip. Water pulled him down until he fell into another waterway. The coursing water pulled him down yet another canal. He dropped down another waterfall. No longer being pulled by turbulent water, he dragged himself onto the bricks. He looked up the flight of stairs. A Skulltula watched Gannon's actions with a curiosity. He stood and addressed it:

"One follows me. _You are not to kill her_, but block her path. Cover this entrance with a web." The Skulltula quivered for a second, unsure if it wanted to listen... But the pull of the Triforce entered into its mind, offering no other option but to do exactly what Gannon had said. It quickly got to work on the web after Gannon walked past. He felt a smirk begin on his face; not the playful smirk of a kid that finished a prank without getting caught, but of a murderer who had killed without getting caught. With that realization, Gannon shook the emotion from his head. He hadn't killed anyone. He had ordered the spider not to kill the Mage.

A drag built as Gannon began to run again. He fought the urge to go back. He would not kill her; he would not kill her; he would not kill her, but he felt the temptation growing. "No," Gannon growled, but it was more of a guttural grunt than anything intelligible. "I'm going to the Princess." Gannon pain began to slow, "I'm going to_ Zelda_." He found that the pull of blood lust had subsided, and he was able to run forwards again. "_I'm going to Zeld_a," he muttered, but he words were lost as he ran.


	26. To The King and Another Princess

**Chapter 26: To the King and Another Princess**

* * *

Link frowned as they, with the exception of the princess, walked to Telma's Bar. Princess Zelda had to return to the Castle and couldn't join their search for Gannon. "She said they'd be here," the Sage muttered as they walked into the almost empty place. He walked toward the bartendress, leaving Link at the door. "Telma?" Colin asked.

"That'd be me, Honey," the girl said with a smirk. "What can I do you for?"

"I'm not looking for a drink. Perhaps you can tell me if you've seen these people. One is a tall man, blonde hair, one red eye and the other blue-"

"Oh... _Him_?"

"You know of Gannon?"

"Yeah, I don't think I will ever forget those eyes. But, you won't find him here." Telma's smile decreased a little. She continued, "He's gone to the Castle. I don't know why." The Sage visibly paled.

"Thank you." Colin turned and walked to Link. "Hurry," He told the boy, "we must leave quickly." Link followed him, barely able to keep up as they walked to the fountain before Hyrule Castle. The Castle truly was a sight to behold. Tall blue-tiled spires rose from even taller towers. One could see bridges of sorts passing from one to the next that offered highways for dignitaries, servants, and soldiers alike.

"Halt there, sir!" One of the guards questioned them. "What is your business?"

"Sir Colin Jones, Sage, to see the King Harkinian and the princesses," the Sage replied. "It is urgent, if you please."

"Of course," the guard said, bowing this time. The two guards at the gate opened it. "Good Evening, Sage." Colin returned the man's parting and hurried ahead with Link. The boy gasped at the sight within the courtyard. Three tall, golden pillars rose up, each bearing the Royal Family's symbol. Royals and nobles walked around the hedges here, some escorted by a guard while others not. Link didn't have much time to pay attention to the surroundings here as he followed the Sage into the main room-a large ball room, filled with even more High-ups.

They pushed through the back side of the room to a staircase that climbed up the side of the round room. "There is to be a Ball tonight. A lot of people were invited apparently," Colin informed Link as they walked up the staircase past a number of balconies. They stopped at the last one, which the Sage rushed Link into. They hurried through the L-shaped room to another door that led outside. They followed the walkway to a middle door; looking up, Link could see that it led to the center of the Castle-probably the Throne Room.

As soon as they entered, a servant was there to see them. She curtsied, "Master Colin, Master Link," the boy blushed, "this way, if you please. His Majesty is expecting you." They passed through that room to another staircase. This one was lined with unmoving guards. Link started to wonder if they were just statues before one of them sneezed, only to be elbowed by the man on the soldier's right. They walked up three more staircases like that one until they reached a large ornate door-the Royal Family's symbol also was also engraved into it.

"Stay here for one moment please," the servant informed them before disappearing into the door.

Link turned to the Sage. He asked, "Do you think we'll find Gannon here?"

"No," Colin replied quickly, shaking his head. "It will be impossible to find Gannon-especially with the ball tonight. The best thing we can do right now is inform the King of Gannon's presence."

"Oh," Link mumbled, shuffling from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Sage?"

The man chuckled, not looking down to the boy though, and said, "Call me, Colin. We've been traveling long enough to call me by my name."

"Oh... Colin? Part of me wishes that this isn't real, you know? That we wouldn't have to worry about all of this." The Sage's head bowed ever so slightly.

"Me, too, Link."

* * *

Gannon ran on the tiled roof of Hyrule Castle,trying not paying attention to how different the Castle was from the Castle that he was used to. He scowled at himself as he slipped on a tile. Thank Din for the wooden railings. He picked up the Mask of Truth that had fallen from his face then crawled back up to the top and continued his sprint to the nearest tower. He ran through the opening, and then he dropped down to the spiral staircase below him.

Now, there was a decision for Gannon to make: up or down? Curiosity got the better of him. There was only a small ways to the room at the top of the tower anyways... He stopped in front of the door. A black veiled key appeared in Gannon's hand. He slid it into the keyhole and twisted; then quickly, he dematerialized it. A couple of things that Gannon had learned in his life: small keys disappear somehow and they all seem to fit in any door. It was useful to have them, and he didn't want this one to disappear too.

The door opened, soundlessly, to an average looking bedroom. It seemed to be one of the servants quarters-nothing of importance. He was about to turn to leave when he heard a _thud_. He quickly shut the door again and locked it; only this time, he stayed on the inside. This wasn't what he expected; Gannon had thought that he'd put quite a bit of ground between him and the Mage! His hands clenched into fists, hoping that the Mage would come up this way-not that he thought that he couldn't take the woman on. No, he was scared that he _would_. He could already feel the insatiable desire to kill bubble up within him.

Gannon partly wished that he was back in the his prison in the chasm. Not only he was sealed there, but the Triforce of Power also. So much had it affected him in the short time that the two hadn't been sealed. He shuddered to remember what had happened to cause him to be incarcerated there-but the Mage had said that he hadn't killed her. Had she been lying? Was it some ploy to make him show weakness? He felt furry begin to bubble up within him, but he forced it down. He had to believe that she had been trying to help.

He turned back to the room. It was pretty much empty. The window in the back was covered by glass; and even if he broke through it, it dropped down too far for him to survive. Even the Triforce of Power has a limit. The symbol on his hand glowed to that thought. There had to be _some_ sort of secret passageway. It really was pretty much empty, but... Cliche. A wardrobe.

Gannon opened its door. As soon as he heard the scream, he put a hand to the girl's mouth. A loud pounding sounded from behind the door to the room. He raised his hand and set up a black shield over the door. "Did you have to scream?" Gannon asked as he turned back to the girl. He froze, lowering his hand. "Zelda?"

The woman rolled her brown eyes, "Seriously, there is like a nine year difference in between us. Do I really look that young?" The woman's tone grew more frustrated at the end, to which reason Gannon covered her mouth again.

"Honestly, the screaming, again? Aren't noblesse supposed to be refined, poised-_quiet_?"

The woman pushed Gannon's hand from her face, "Well excuuuuuse me, Princess. We can't all be perfect little Zeldas!"

Gannon slapped her. How dare she degrade Zelda.

The girl brought her gloved hand to her cheek, wincing when she touched it. She sent a glare Gannon's direction. He unconsciously stepped back. The resemblance to Zelda was uncanny; the face was almost exact-one he had just hurt. He clenched his hand into a fist. "Who are you," Gannon demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? Or have you been living under a rock your entire life?" Gannon raised his hand to smack her again, but found that he couldn't. "The real question is: who are you? What are you doing in my room."

"A dignitary sleeps in here?" Gannon muttered to himself as he took time to scrutinize the room more deeply.

"Not just any dignitary!" the girl shouted indignantly, stepping out of the closet after him. She fixed her brown hair and thin golden crown to look more presentable. "I am a princess!"

"I got that, thanks. And do you really have to keep shouting? It's annoying."

"And do you really have to be in my room? It's annoying," the princess mimicked. Gannon sent her a glare. She returned one. "And what's with that mask? It looks all-the Sheikah Emblem!"

"I'll let you play with it if you shut up."

"Now you're just being rude. Why do you have an Artifact of the Sheikah?"

"What? You want to hold it?" Gannon tossed it over to her. She caught it quickly, and then she sent another glare in the man's direction.

"You could have broken it!"

Gannon scoffed, "There's enough magic stuffed in that thing to make it survive an attack of ravenous cuccos."

The princess gave Gannon a strange look and snickered. "Ravenous cuccos?"

"Oh, right. You're a princess; you've never hit a cucco before. You would never know the pain of a million razor-sharp beaks that literally_ peck you to death_." Gannon actually shuddered. The princess busted out laughing. "Be glad I don't have a cucco here with me, or you would see your last day."

The princess wiped tears from her eyes. "Why would you even want to hit a cucco? They're adorable-"

"They are killers."

"-cute-"

"Blood-thirsty-"

"-charming-"

"-evil-"

"-and just plain lovely." "-insane killers."

The princess's smile widened. Gannon couldn't help but chuckle a bit too, but it quickly subsided. "You first," the princess told him.

"Gannon," he told the princess bowing slightly with his hand outstretched. The princess touched the man's palm, as was customary. Gannon stood straight again. "I'm here to find Zel-Princess Zelda. Along with finding a mask."

"Princess Tetra Zeruda Harkinian," the princess in front of him curtsied.

"So you are Zelda's older sister?"

"Yep, that's me!" Tetra's voice had a hint of irritation.

"Would you mind telling me where I could find her?"

"Why? You aren't going to do anything inexplicable horrible to her are you?"

"No." Princess Tetra watched Gannon for a couple seconds before returning to the wardrobe. Her gloved hand traced the wooden back. There was a slight click when she pressed an almost unnoticeable button. She stepped back, opening a hidden door. Inside, a black cloak-hiding _something_-hung beside a number of other questionable items for a princess to have-most of them knifes. Tetra grabbed an old looking parchment and quickly shut the hidden door.

"A hobby of yours?"

Tetra gave the man a glare, "Something like that." She opened the parchment. "You can memorize can't you? Good. This is Zelda's room. You can get out of this room by the secret passage behind the fireplace." She folded it back up when Gannon had the way by heart; Gannon had actually had her keep it opened enough to memorize the entire map, but he would never tell her that. She put the map back away.

"I'm not hearing anything outside. I wonder where the Mage went. Get prepared to be bombarded with questions if anyone bursts in."

"What are you talk-" Tetra stopped in surprise when Gannon literally stepped through the fire to the other side.

"What do you know? There really is a secret passage back here," Gannon's voice echoed through the fireplace.

"I have my own questions," Princess Tetra Zeruda Harkinian muttered to herself. The blackened door flashed back to its normal color as Gannon's spell dropped. She waited for minutes before a Mage and several guards entered her quarters. She turned to them with a slight smile, "He's left."


	27. To See Her Again

**Chapter 27: To See Her Again**

* * *

So it all came to this... Gannon's hand hovered over Zelda's door's handle. His trembling fingers wrapped around it, turned, and then... He let go. Dark thoughts swirled around in his head. She would be scared of him, not be in there, or not remember him. Worst of all:

She _would_ remember him and see the monster he had become.

That was what he feared more than anything. The Triforce glew with a rekindled fire, shoving those thoughts away. What were those thoughts anyways? He didn't need to fear anything-he didn't fear. His hand gripped down on the doorknob and opened. A flood of regret immediately drowned him the moment he saw the princess.

Princess Zelda didn't turn; at least, not yet. She was sitting down, facing the window that looked out on the courtyard below. Her hand held a brush with which she combed out her hair. It didn't move now. Something about her slumped shoulders showed that she was deep in thought. "Impa," Zelda began, "I met the Hero of Time today." Gannon flinched at the mention of the princess's bodyguard and the Hero of Time. "He wasn't in the least how I expected him to be. I hear he grew up among Gorons." She paused, almost turning around. "Something most peculiar happened too, but the Sage-Colin-told me not to worry about it. I believe I saw the boy become..." Her voice trailed off. Still she didn't turn to look to see the woman she thought she was talking too. "Nevermind."

"But... Impa, I think I am going to go to the Library to-" the Princess froze. She had turned. Her lip trembled; as did her fingers, and she dropped the brush. The _clang_ as it hit the floor resounded a hundred times louder than it should have. Zelda moved not a bit, paralyzed in her position on the chair.

Gannon made a move to speak, but no words came out; his movements took him quickly across the room, closing in the gap between them. He walked around the chair to face her directly, kneeling in front of her onto one knee. No words were spoken for the longest time.

Zelda was the first to break the silence, "W-who are you?"

The man choked on his next words, "Y-you don't..." His eyes showed hurt for half a millisecond. It would have been impossible to notice, but Zelda did-though she didn't mention anything, for his eyes grew hardened, cold, and calculating as he chose his word. "Gannon."

"You hold the Triforce of Power?" the Princess asked nervously. She knew the tales of old of the Gerudo King Ganondorf Dragmire. Maybe this man wasn't him, as the Sages and Link said, but any host of Din's Power was a force to be wary of.

A glimpse of sadness flashed once again in those ancient eyes. "Yes."

"Would you give it up?"

"Gladly."

"Will you come to the Temple of Time to seal it, then?"

"_No_."

Zelda sighed, "I thought as much. You wish to be rid of it, though. You do realize there is no other way to?"

"There is one; one I have been considering greatly, Zelda, as much as I don't wish to."

The Princess was startled, "What other way are you talking of?"

Gannon smiled sadly, "For one with Wisdom beyond her years, you sure are naive."

"_Please_, _no_," Zelda almost begged, the thought tugging at her heartstrings.

"You wouldn't understand, Zelda..." Gannon jumped back when he noticed his hand had touched hers. Zelda had noticed it too. Gannon closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. His hands massaged his head. "Too many similarities..." he muttered.

"There may be another way... It still involves going to the Temple of Time, but you wouldn't have to speak or go to the Sages." Gannon didn't move, almost as if he didn't hear her. She stood from her seat and moved to a decorated cabinet. When opened, they could see it held a number of instruments: a harp, a pan-flute, a regular flute, and an ocarina. She reached for the latter of them, saying, "The Ocarina of Time."

"The what?" Gannon asked, looking up at her.

Zelda turned, looking at the man's feet rather than making eye contact. "The Ocarina of Time-"

"Please don't. You don't know how much that annoys me. It always has and always will." The princess's eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "You know what I'm talking about, Zelda. We've talked about it. The bowing, you know I don't like the bowing."

"What?" Zelda asked, looking up at the man. Something seemed off about him; it seemed as if he was talking to her, but... _Not to her_.

Gannon grinned, walking over to her. "Classic. Pretend like you don't know," he laughed. His hand moved to her chin. It lifted her gaze to him; she blushed a deep shade of red as his lips drew close to hers...

Gannon leapt back, growling audibly. His hands gripped his hair and his eyes twitched wildly. "No! No! No! No! _NO_!" the man yelled. He turned to her, a glare unlike any that Zelda had ever seen pierced her soul-one of pure hatred. Tetra was one thing, but this Zelda was exactly _identical_. "You aren't her! _You will never be her_! Don't you dare have her face!" He ran forwards, entirely prepared to mutilate her. Then she wouldn't look like his Zelda... But his hands lost their strength as they wrapped around her neck. The Princess was in utter shock, terrified of this violent, impulsive man. Gannon knew this, and he was lost. He was torn between loving her and hating her. Suddenly, he gave the young princess a deep hug:

"I lost you once, and I will never do it again. I don't care if you aren't _her_, but you still are Zelda-which is more than I deserve."

"W-what in the name of Nayru's Love are you talking about?!" Zelda just about screamed in complete and utter confusion. She pushed away from Gannon, and he let her go. She held tightly to the Ocarina of Time, acting for all the world as if it would break if she so much as loosened her grip.

"A lot of the time, princess, we want to know the answers. Sometimes, though, it is best not to know them all," Gannon replied; his voice plainly stated that even himself was scared of the topic.

"But I feel that it is necessary to know. I wish to help you, but if I don't know the truth, I can not. For what I am to give you is of great importance, and if used unwisely can bring about a desperate future."

Gannon frowned, and then, taking a deep breath, he spoke, "I was once, many years ago, called by the name of Link. I was what you now call the Hero of Time."

Zelda stared incredibly, "You couldn't..."

"Something horrible happened and..."

"Too vague," the Princess told him, not very empathetically. What exactly caused him to turn to drastically into the other direction? The Triforce of Power? She doubted it. Zelda was determined to know.

Gannon chuckled sadly, "That's more like the Zelda I know-you always need the entire equation."

"So you knew me in a past life?"

"We've know each other in many, many past lives."

"So... If you really are Link, why are there two of you?"

"I can no longer be called the Hero of Time, so there needed to be a new one. And as around a hundred years has passed since my would-have-been death-"

"That leads to another thing. Why are you still ali-"

"Could you just let me talk? If you want to know the truth then..." Gannon's voice trailed off. An idea came to him. He raised his hand, "Come here."

"What? Why?" Zelda even stepped back a little.

"Oh, for Din's sake!" Gannon moved over to her, placing his left hand on her forehead. The Triforce began to glow.

"What are you doing?"

"Ask the questions and I'll show you."

"Oh... Okay-I guess... The beginning, what was the horrible event that you spoke of?" The image of Queen Zelda appeared. She looked regal and elegant-everything that a true Queen should look like. Then, the Queen's face began to appear tired. She coughed, and then she fell.

"What caused this illness?"

"No one knows-or knew, anyways. Perhaps the Royal Library says something about it _now_, but that I doubt."

"How would this affect you?" The image of two wedding rings came to her. Zelda's face blushed the color of a red chu-jelly. That was why Gannon had... "And you went to find a cure?" Gannon nodded. "Did you ever find one?" Gannon's face saddened. The Triforce of Power appeared in her mind. "You went to the-"

"No." Zelda saw a cave of sorts. Within were a type of ruins, and in the back was a door. It opened slowly, revealing an artifact-the Triforce of Power. "It was unintentional..." The image began to shake, and before the memory went on, it disappeared.

"What happened afterwards?" Gannon lowered his hand.

"I'm not entirely sure myself," his voice had lowered to a mere whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, my memories have been tampered with... But in the case that they're wrong: I am so sorry, Zelda."

"What? Show me."

"I don't know if you'd want to see..."

"No, _you_ don't want me to see," the Princess retorted.

"Wisdom beyond her years, is what the people say about you," Gannon muttered, more to himself than to Zelda. His hand shakily touched her head again. He didn't want her to see him become the monster he was now. The artifact appeared again.

_Gannon reached forwards, undeterred by the obvious danger. The pull of Power was too strong, even for him. His own Courage pushed him on, helping him to overcome fear. His fingers brushed against the flat of the Triforce. One of the men behind him said something-a warning? He didn't hear. Greed began to fill his heart. He wanted it. He __**needed**_ _it. His hand gripped the artifact with some new strength-Power. The men stepped back away from him when he turned to them._

_They had seen his red eye. _


	28. the Hardened Sheikah

**Chapter 28: A Hardened Sheikah**

* * *

The Sage and Link stood in front of King Harkinian. The Sage was speaking, but Link didn't hear. Something strange was happening. Images flashed in his head: of a sick queen, rings, the Triforce of Power, ruins, and then... It wavered and disappeared, replaced by the glowing symbol of the Triforce of Courage. In front of the symbol stood the Mage from the last time he had seen a vision like this. **(A/N: Chp. 15)**

It shook its head in a way that said, 'You don't need to know this yet.'

_Why?_ Link thought to it._ What was I watching anyways?_ Link was answered with a very Mage-like laughter. The Mage raised its hand and the Triforce behind it glowed brighter.

Link was shaken from the vision. "-So it is important that the guards keep a lookout for him. He is unpredictable, impulsive, and dangerous."

"Impa," the King commanded the air. Out of the shadows of the room stalked a woman.

"Your Majesty," Impa muttered, bowing.

"How do my daughters fair? Is he with any of them?"

"Not with me, Father." Tetra walked up from behind the Sage and Link. "Though he _has_ visited me already." A bruise was visible on her cheek, which the King grew furious at the sight of. She continued, "And he brought me this." She held up the Mask of Truth. Impa's fingers twitched at the sight of it, but otherwise gave no sign of surprise. "It can see into anyone's heart," she spoke with a smile, "and his wasn't one wanting harm or injury."

"And your bruise?" the King retorted, still filled with anger that his daughter had been assaulted.

"An accident while training," the princess replied, nodding at Impa. Secretly, she hoped that the Sheikah wouldn't tell the truth. The King turned angrily to the woman; she took his glare stoically.

"You were told the possible consequences of her training, My King." Impa bowed slightly once again. "Sugar-coating and 'going easy' are not in that package." The Princess's shoulders slumped only slightly in relief.

"Begone! Go to Zelda; I want to know that she is perfectly safe." Impa bowed one last time before disappearing into the shadows once more. The King coughed into his hand, and then he looked up to the Sage. "Although I thank you for warning me, Sage, I wish to have a moment's peace. Please leave for a while. Enjoy the castle and the festivities tonight. This invitation goes to you to, Sir Link." The Sage and Link bowed; Link, a little unfamiliar with bowing, did a little awkwardly than was proper, but it was a mistake easily let forgiven.

A manservant came and guided them away, followed by Tetra. Apparently, she had finished speaking with the servant left them at the bottom of the stairs. This was when Tetra finally spoke to them, "So who was that guy anyways?"

"The servant?" Link asked; the Sage stayed silent.

The princess snorted, "_Yeah. The servant._ No; I was talking about Gannon. I wasn't lying about the mask. He's not a bad-guy at heart, but he sure acts like one."

"I don't know much more about him than you know," Link replied. Then, he stopped and looked to the Sage.

Colin shrugged, "What is there to know other than that he has the Triforce of Power?" Link didn't move from his spot. "Fine, but in a more private place."

Tetra grinned, "I know just the spot."

* * *

Gannon stood on the far side of the room. Zelda on the other. Her hand covered her mouth as she sat on the small chair next to the window. They were finished.

"You say you can help me now? I never wanted any of it to happen."

"I-I know," Zelda whispered, looking out the window. "I just need a minute to take it all in..."

Gannon was silent thereafter until he felt another presence in the room. "Impa," He called out to the woman.

"Link, you have returned?" The woman whispered, almost hopefully, not leaving from her spot in the shadows.

"No. I will never be that man again."

Impa's eyes hardened. "Gannon, then. You've returned?" Her voice was harder too.

"Only for a quick chat-then I have a party to attend."

"What do you want?" Impa's voice was colder still.

"He came to me for help, Impa." Zelda's voice was barely above a whisper, but it sounded louder than it should have.

"Help with what?" the woman asked, her red eyes still gazing at Gannon.

"To stop it all from happening. The Ocarina of Time..." Impa's eyes widened.

"To send him back to the past..." Impa's paused. "You understand what could happen, Princess, if you change the past like that."

"What would happen?" Gannon asked, curious.

"There is a possibility that I could disappear, no longer exist. I could even be a different person, born in different circumstances, or a many other things. It doesn't matter what you do; even a small thing changed in the past can cause a large difference in the future."

"And you would deal with that difference if you sent me back?"

"How would I know the difference? I would have no recollection of this timeline."

"Even so," Gannon demanded.

Zelda hesitated, but answered, "I would." She stood and turned to face Gannon, "I would." Gannon nodded back to her. She turned to the shadows of the room where Impa stood. "Please take us to the Temple of Time."

"Gannon, you better make things better or the Sages will not just imprison you this time."

"You think I wanted the Triforce?"

Impa stepped out of the shadows. When she appeared, a scar could be seen over her left eye. "There are a lot of things that I thought that you never would have wanted to happen, then did them."

Zelda stood back. "How do you know Impa?" She asked Gannon. The man didn't tear his eyes from the woman. Zelda didn't remember seeing her in the vision of Gannon's past.

"Yes, she was in my time, but always in the shadows of the rooms. That's why you didn't see her. Sheikah are almost ageless. Impa may be the last Sheikah, but I expect that she'll live out the next century or two. Isn't that right?" Impa nodded, she was still fairly young for a Sheikah. "The only way she'd die earlier is because of her line of work. You still go on assassination jobs, don't you?" Impa's expression hardened.

"I am and always was _a bodyguard_, not an assassin. Princess, be sure that you send him back to before he got Power. He wasn't so witty then."

Gannon held back his retort; they were teleporting.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ugh. This was horrible_, horrible, HORRIBLE_! I rewrote the chapter a hundred times and it still doesn't sound good. Anyway's, here's an extra for the next story I am going to write. Don't worry, though. I'm not working on it until this one is finished.**

* * *

"Link?" A group of children called from behind the confused Rinku. The man turned. One of them shouted, "Wait, you're not Link!" Rinku's first note of them was how vintage and agricultural their clothes were-an uncommon sight for the year 3474.

"No, I'm actually called-" Rinku's eyes flashed red, the eye-screen popped up with colored percentages and warnings.

"Monster!" They shouted when seeing Rinku's eyes change color so suddenly. It didn't help to see the man's fangs, dark hair, or black apparel. Rinku looked intimidating all around. All of them jumped behind one child. The one they jumped behind held tight on a sword. A wooden sword was another uncommon sight to Rinku.

"I'm not a monster either. I am a technologically advanced super-Hylian. Well, a clone actually. But, I'm no longer working for the Gerudo Federation. I switched sides!"

The children still stared with lips quivering. The one in front's hand on his sword lifted to strike. Rinku winced, shoulders slumping. "Really? Please don't; I don't want to hurt you-"

"Talo, get it!" The sword came at Rinku despite his declaration of peace. He quickly grabbed the boy's forearm and with his free hand, he twisted the sword from the boy's grasp. He stabbed it into the ground. The boy spun and ran with the other children. Numbers and percentages flashed on Rinku's eye-screen, changing his blue eyes to a glittering red color once again. He frowned.

"_Master Rinku, they run at appx. 6 miles per hour_."

"I know that Fi; you don't have to tell me. It wasn't even useful information," The man replied to the replica Master Sword that was strapped to his back. Fi was the name of the computer that was built into it, short for 'Federal Intelligence.' "Now, if you knew where we were, that'd be helpful." He watched as the children ran-not an uncommon sight to the Gerudo-made clone.

"_**Conducting a scan of local area, please remain where you are...** According to my overall analysis, there is a 95% chance you are in the Ordona Province, Hyrule_."

"Hyrule? How am I here?"

"_**Conducting a scan..**_."

"Oh, forget the scan. You won't find anything useful."

"_I predict an 85% chance you will find my results helpful_."

"Good luck with that."

"_Thank you, Master Rinku_."

"For Din's sake, Fi! I was being sarcastic!"


	29. Author's Note: REWRITE

**Author's Note: ********Ugh... I hate life... Okay... I'm doing it. I'm going back to square one. **_No more rewriting_****** (It's a lot harder than you think it will be) ... Following the Steep Path is **_back in action_******, but I'm changing the title to the rewrite's title. Following the Steep Path was never meant to be a permanent title anyways. ****I do admit that the other stuff mentioned here is true...**

* * *

**I was rereading the story, and I really how cropy it is. Nothing really seems to make any sense and it jumps around a lot. Plus, there is a lot of loopholes-not to mention the grammar. Anyways, I'm rewriting it. I'll leave this one up for old times' sake.**

**The rewrite is called _The Prisoner of Power And The Hero of Courage_.**


	30. Someone Familiar and the Past

**Chapter 30: Someone Familiar and the Past**

* * *

Gannon wasn't entirely familiar with the way the Sheikah teleported, but he couldn't help but feel something was wrong. And then he _knew s_omething definitely was wrong, because he didn't appear at the Temple of Time. He frowned; where was he?

He looked around his location. Apparently, he was still in Hyrule Castle. It appeared to be the military room. A large map of the kingdom laid on a table in the center of it. Small clay figures littered it, but Gannon couldn't tell what they were supposed to represent. Lining the walls were other maps and papers listed with different strategies; seeing as the Hylian language had changed so much over the years, he wasn't able to read them. There was also an official-looking desk on the far end of the room.

Gannon walked over to it, cautious not to mess with anything too much that it'd give away that someone had rummaged through here. It wouldn't be good if anyone thought that one of the visiting dignitaries had been looking through the country's military files. He quickly stopped as the scraping of a turning doorknob reached his ears. He fought to remember a way to escape. What was on that map that Tetra had shown him...

His eyes lit up. There was an exit in one of the tiles on the roof. Looking up as the door began to open, he shot into the air. He exhaled his breath in the secret tunnel hidden above the room, dismissing his black hookshot.

Gannon looked back down into the room and froze at what he saw. His face paled and his breath hitched. "No... No, no, no, no, no..." he whispered. So focused on the man down in the room was Gannon that he didn't even register the other person in the hidden passage. His body was slammed against a wall and his hands were restrained in a metal band of some sort.

He growled in anger, eyes flashing. The Triforce of Power was unresponsive when he tried to tap into it. This hadn't happened before. It had to be because of the person down below. He pushed his body back against his opponent as hard as he could. He barely moved an inch; he cursed. A hundred years of malnutrition and lack of exercise really takes its toll on a man.

"Spying on Master Erim?" the man hissed.

"So that's what he calls himself these days, huh?" Gannon replied.

"Don't speak of him in such a derogatory way." He felt a firm blow on the back of his head before blacking out.

* * *

"This small courtyard was my little hideaway when I was little. For some reason, it's not very popular a place for people to visit... I wonder why?" Tetra said, smiling to herself. The octagonal yard had a canal around it, filled with water. On the far end was a stone podium, which Tetra walked to. "I was thinking about showing to my younger sister, but I never got around to it yet."

"And this is the most private place?" Tetra nodded to the Sage.

"Yes," she answered. "The guards don't even take rounds out here, surprisingly. Again, I've always wondered the reason. Maybe something happened here that people don't particularly like to remember..." She paused. "So, Master Colin, will you begin?"

The Sage folded his arms, shaking his head. "You're taking this too lightly."

"It's better that than to treat it with frustration. Positive emotion trumps negative any day."

"You won't be too positive after this discussion. In any case, the story starts long ago: somewhere near a hundred years." The princess and Link sat down next to each other, both had their attention solely on the Sage. "This is as it is told to all the Sages, of course, and as you are to be trained as a Sage, Link, I feel that is okay. And to you, princess Tetra, you have the right to know by your lineage."

The two nodded, staying quiet. "Link, this especially pertains to you. You know of the Cycle?"

"Yes," Link answered back. He was hesitant in believing its truth though. It was just supposed to be a children's story, but with everything that had been happening recently...

"Yes, well in the previous Cycle, 'Gannon' as you call him, was the bearer of Courage in his time. That being said, he was also the King of Hyrule." Link's eyes widened a little. "You have every right to be surprised, Link, given as he was imprisoned. Well, his wife, Queen Zelda-"

"My little sister?"

"Yes and no. Your younger sister is a reincarnation of that queen. That being said, Link..." Colin hesitated. "That man you call 'Gannon' is a past reincarnation of yourself."

"But that can't be true, because I'm here. If I'm here, he can't be... If we were both the same person? That... That can't be right..." Link stuttered.

"I don't know how it's happened, but it has," Colin replied. "You may know its truth, Link, already. At the Temple of Time, that other presence with you was no doubt him. The Goddesses, trying to seal the two of you back together." He shook his head, "But he is too strong. Even without the Triforce of Power, I don't believe that would he have been sealed. The Cycle changes those that are pulled into its grasp, for better or for worse. Their spiritual strength, no doubt, grows beyond that of any normal being... Strong enough to resist the will of the Goddesses?" He paused. "Yet not strong enough to resist the pull of the Triforce of Power." He shook his head.

"Back to what I was saying: Queen Zelda caught a sickness. It was one that had been spreading throughout all of Hyrule. It was threatening to kill her. So Gannon - or should I call him Link? - went out to find a cure. Now I don't know all of the details, but when he had returned to the Castle, he was in a fit. He was unable to control himself, and so the guards were forced to put him into the dungeons. From there, they called the Sages. When they reached his cell, he had gone. The Sages split up, realizing that he had gotten the Triforce of Power somehow, and it had corrupted his thoughts.

"All but three of the Sages went to sound the call to evacuate. Those other three went to Zelda's chambers, where Gannon - or Link - had most assuredly gone. Impa was the first to get there. She hasn't disclosed her part of the story, but she did receive that nasty scar from that event."

Link's eyebrows furrowed, "But wouldn't that make her... Over a hundred years old?"

"I'm surprised that anything could surprise you at this point, Link," Tetra said with a smile, slightly bumping him with her arm.

"On the Sages way to the Queen's room, there was a great trembling. You see, she had passed away while he had been in the dungeons - only a few minutes before he had been able to get to her, I am sure." Link blinked, frowning. He thought he had just seen... No, it couldn't be. "The man refused to call off his attack when the Sages begged him otherwise. The foundations of Hyrule were literally crumbling. Large chasms and canyons scared Hyrule that day that still exist now."

_A flashing image of lavish bed, a woman, a trembling hand..._

"Link? Link, are you alright?" Tetra asked, slightly pushing the boy.

"Y-yeah... Continue, please." The Sage gave him a look, but did continue.

"Hyrule Castle crumbled. Thankfully, the Sages had evacuated it. The only small amount of the architectural city that survived is now present day Kakariko. The rest fell into the gorge that you found Gannon in. He quite literally build his own prison. The Sages survived the tumble without harm. Gannon provided his own protection as well as Queen Zelda's with the Triforce of Power. They stayed together until it was decided that he should be incarcerated."

"And that's it?" Tetra asked.

"As much as I know."

* * *

**Author's Note: I decided that it is to hard to write a rewrite... I'm attempting to get the plot back to the way I want it to head. Sorry I took so long... (^^;)**

**P.S. Those who have played Twilight Princess understand what I mean by canyons and chasms. Basically in that game, when Nintendo didn't want to to go in a certain direction, they made a canyon. I wanted there to be a reason for them. :)**


	31. Tipping the Balance

**Chapter 31: Tipping The Balance**

* * *

Gannon woke up in a dark cell. His ankles were cuffed, the long chain attached to them allowed _some_ movement around the small room. But there was nothing special about the cell; its genericness allowed no room for the imagination.

A deep growling emanated from the man when the Sheikah came into view. Then, another man appeared. It was Erim. Gannon's facial expression darkened. Erim dismissed the Sheikah before turning back to face the cell.

"Why were you spying on me?" the Gerudo's voice was deep and curious. To Gannon's surprise, there was no anger.

"Let me ask a question - Let's see... _Why are you here_?"

"That's none of your-"

"Of course it is, you old miser. Last I checked, you should be sealed away."

Erim's eyes swirled with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, 'Erim'. Even someone without a brain could tell who you really are."

Erim's face displayed a wave of disgust. "What are you suggesting? That I am a spy? An enemy?"

"More than that, _Ganondorf Dragmire_."

"Ganondorf? You mean the villain that tried to take over Hyrule a hundred years ago?" His face contorted with laughter. "What an insolent brat you are!" Gannon growled again. "I may be a Gerudo, but I am no tyrant."

"Then what were you doing in the Castle's military room?"

Erim laughed again, "I am Hyrule's Director of Military Affairs." Gannon's eyes darkened as he tried once again to use the Triforce of Power. The back of his hand glowed, causing Erim to take a step back. He was no longer laughing. Gannon's eyes looked as though ready for murder. "Y-y-you're _him_!" He shouted.

"Yes," Gannon's voice shook with anger, "_Him_. And you, 'Erim,' are a liar."

"So what if my name is really Ganondorf?" Erim asked. "All that means is that I am Dragmire's descendant!"

Gannon sneered, "Power is still drawn to you, as you are still drawn to Power. You want it and the chaos that comes with it." Gannon understood what those clay figures were now. They represented dignitaries, most of them at the ball being held as they spoke. "I'm assuming you have plans for tonight?"

"_Tck_!" Erim turned and left.

* * *

Focusing on anything was impossible. Link's thoughts reeled, his eyes wide. That woman that he had seen... Had he looked into Gannon's memory again? Or rather his own memory, as Gannon was his past self. He had yet to grasp that concept.

"Well, you are all welcome to come to the ball tonight. In fact, I think I would feel more comfortable about it if you came. We know that Gannon is here; his purpose, we can only guess. There being a person like that around tonight makes me feel a little apprehensive, especially given what we've just heard."

"We would be honored to stay for the ball, Your Highness."

"Shush, I don't want to hear any of that noble talk! I am just Tetra tonight." She ruffled Link's hair as she spoke. Startled, Link tripped.

"Oh... Sorry."

"You alright, Link? That is the most words you have spoken yet."

"I..." His voice trailed off as he spoke. A dark ominous feeling creeped up his spine; the hair on the back on his neck stood on end. He struggled to speak.

"Link?" Tetra asked. "What's wrong?" A look of concern crossed her face.

"Link!" Colin exclaimed as the boy began to tip. He caught him. "What's happened?" The boy's lip quivered.

"I'm sorry," Link said as he shook his head. "I just suddenly feel really cold."

"That can't be good," The princess muttered. "What do you think, Sage?"

The Sage bit his lip, "Do you know of a way to contact Impa? I think she will be the best person to turn to at this point."

"Yes; just a second." She closed her eyes, pressing her palms together in a fashion. "She is on her way now, along with Zelda. Apparently, they were just with Gannon." Colin's eyes widened.

"Really? Do they know where he is now?"

"No," suddenly the Skeikah's voice resonated. The Sage bowed to her and Zelda. "What is the situation?"

Colin's face turned grim, "I informed Link about Gannon. Just now, he appeared to be... He..." The boy seemed completely frozen. Impa stalked past him to Link.

"Impa," Zelda suddenly shouted while clutching her head, causing the bodyguard to flash back to her side. "It's happening again! Something bad is going to happen; I can feel it!" The Triforces on their hands began to glow.

"Already happened." Those lacking a piece of the Triforce turned to the new voice. The Mage that had accompanied the Goron caravan was standing nearby, although lacking the trademark grin of a Mage. She shook her head, "It may have happened too soon for you to acknowledge, but the Sheikah stones have started to whisper."

"What do they say?" Impa asked, her impassive face taking on an apprehensive appearance.

"They say monsters have stirred from the shadows." The Mage's frown deepened, "And there is more: they say that Saria..."

"She's gone?"

"Yes. Imprisoned, I should say."

"You don't think..." Tetra muttered.

"Too soon to know," Colin added. "Let's give the benefit of the doubt before we judge." The Mage nodded.

"That's true, but it is better to assume things are worse than they are rather than underestimating."

"_I-Impa..._" Zelda muttered, her fingers shaking. "_The balance in him has tipped. We are too late..._"

"Too late for what?" Tetra gently asked her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"_It is impossible to help him now. I-I tried to help him..._" Her eyes rolled into her head as she collapsed. Tetra caught her before turning to look at Link, who was still frozen in place.

"Do you think he will be alright?" She asked Impa.

"I cannot be sure. Technically, he is not supposed to exist. Anything could happen."

"What do you think he's seeing?" The Mage muttered as she walked over to him. Colin shrugged.

"I think that talking of the past triggers something within him to remember, whether or not they are his or Gannon's," the Sage answered. The Mage placed a hand on the boy's head, a sad look on her face.

"It's sad; there are some things that I _know_ he will never remember."

The boy gave a silent whimper: "_Mother_..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! This was just really hard to write... I was focusing a lot on what is going to happen and not enough on what was happening. Hooray for just about halfway through! (I bet you all were thinking it was near the end :3)  
**


	32. Saria

**Chapter 32: Saria**

* * *

Gannon growled as he walked, sending a glare in the direction of the two Sheikah that escorted him. They were completely silent; even their footfalls made no sound, contrasting the loud clicks that reverberated from Gannon's boots.

The Sheikah stopped in front of a door. One opened it and beckoned him inside. "Your room," he said.

Inside was a lavish bedroom. A canopied bed, expensive rugs, embroidered curtains, a chandelier, and many other things littered the room. It was like a memory had been dug up from the past and placed in front of him - something too good to be true. A growl left his lips once more.

"You're kidding me right?" Gannon muttered as he walked in. The door closed quietly behind him. His eyes flashed back quickly, instinctively expecting it to have locked. No sound proving that instinct right came to his ears.

He wasn't locked in.

Memory of the past half hour was reviewed in his head. Was he really prepared for what he was about to do? He growled. He had to; he wasn't going to allow another person close to him die again. "Saria," he pressed through clenched teeth. His eyes flashed with anger as he pounded his fist against the bedpost. The Triforce glowed as the rug unraveled itself.

"Impressive," a familiar voice called. The man's dark gaze flew to the lounging Ghost. It laid with its hands behind its head on the bed next to Gannon. "Though, I do admit that you could have done something better."

"Shut up and leave me."

"Well, you're fighting yourself, so I just have to be here," The Ghost voice was layered with sarcasm.

"That's reassuring."

"Seriously, we shouldn't do this. It goes against everything we once - and still do - stand for."

"I know."

The Ghost sat up, "Then why? Saria can take care of herself!"

Gannon frowned. "No, she can't. She's become a Kokiri: a child forever." He shook his head. "She can't fight - she has no way to defend herself."

"The door is unlocked. Go to Hyrule Field and play Epona's song. Tear through the desert to the forest. Save her yourself. It's what we would have... It's what we're going to do!" The Ghost stood and grabbed Gannon's shirt.

Before it could drag him to the door, Gannon escaped its grasp. His eyes were wide, he didn't think that the Ghost could physically do anything like that. After a second, his eyes narrowed. "You forget that I have a say in what I do, too." The Ghost sighed.

"It was worth a shot. Go ahead, ruin all chances of being freed from Power. Saria will die if we do this, don't you see? Ganondorf - Erim - he doesn't care about her-"

"Exactly! He will dispose of her if I don't do this."

"You idiot. Even if we do this... We would be just making things worse for everyone."

"If I go to save her now, the Sheikah will know automatically. Saria would die before I even step out of the castle," Gannon whispered.

"That has never stopped us before!" The Ghost shouted. It clenched its teeth, "Don't you remember the last time we put one person above Hyrule? We were thrown in prison, and Zelda was still dead."

"She was the princess, my wife! I was angry and wanted her back."

"Even if we really had killed everyone else, the Goddesses wouldn't make that trade."

"Which is exactly why I can't let Saria die."

The Ghost threw his arms in the air. "Then you're still not listening!"

Gannon's eyes flared, "You want me to let Saria die?"

"If it means keeping Hyrule safe from us, then yes! I would rather her die than let Ganondorf take over once again. Do you really think that once in power, he will leave anyone close to us free, let alone alive?!"

"I'm the one with the Triforce! Do you really think that I would let Ganondorf do anything like that?"

"You shouldn't _have_ to say that. We can't do this."

"There's no 'we' in this. _I_ am the one going to do it."

"We'll regret it for the rest of our lives."

"I don't have time to worry about that."

"No, you just won't let fear into our heart. If you want to save someone, you need to fear!"

"What?" Gannon's eyes flashed.

"A hero has courage - not the absence of fear, but being able to overcome it!"

"I'm no hero," Gannon muttered.

The Ghost was silent. It shook its head as it began to disappear. "No. You're not."

* * *

Link had dreamt of his village again. In his mind's eye, he could see the flames. He placed a hand over his chest while taking a deep breath. He let it out. Then, he looked around to see his surroundings.

He was running, it seemed. He turned to look behind him. A girl - wasn't Saria her name? - was being dragged along by a hand. Link supposed it was his own.

"Link, wait! I can't keep up."

"We can't stop," a voice answered. "The monsters will reach us."

"I'm tired; I can't keep running!"

"Hold on - Saria!" The girl tripped and fell. Link stopped and drew a short sword. "Come on, Saria!" He tried to help her up the best he could while looking up at the progressing monsters. Most of them were getting quite close.

"I'm sorry, Link! My legs are too tired..." The girl's head began to droop, as though she were going to sleep. Link sighed and stuck his sword into the ground. He wrapped the girl's hand over his next and then heaved her over his shoulder. Then, he picked up his sword and began to run again.

Just ahead of them was the forest. "Grandma said that we just had to get past into the forest. The forest gods will help us then."

"The Kokiri?" Saria asked sleepily.

"Yeah, them." Something grabbed Link's ankle, causing him to trip. The Bokoblin lifted Link up by his leg. The boy's eyes widened. "Run, Saria! To the woods!" The girl picked herself up slowly and began to jog/limp to the line of trees. Link swung his sword at his assailant. The Bokoblin threw the boy away from it, holding tight at its wounds.

Link struggled to stand, and then he ran after Saria. He grabbed her hand and dragged to the rest of the way. When they passed into the forest, strange floating lights appeared, lighting a path. "Come on, Saria," Link encouraged her. As they passed the first set of lights, those lights disappeared. The path behind them grew dark, as though it too had gone. When Link looked behind them, he couldn't see anything.

When they had reached the end of the path, they were at a great tree. The boy once again looked behind them, but he saw no sign of the way they had walked.

"O Courageous youth, come closer." Link looked around to try and see who had spoken, but he saw no one. There was a thunderous sound, what had to have been a laugh. "I admit it may be surprising. I am the Great Deku Tree which you see before you." Link's eyes widened, becoming aware of the appearance of a face in the tree's face. He and Saria walked closer. "It is a smart thing you have done coming to this place. Here, you will be safe from the terrors of the outside."

One of the glowing lights appeared again. It floated over to Saria and rested on her head. "I will allow you both to stay within my forest."

"Thank you very much, but I have to get back to the castle town. My grandma is there!" Link exclaimed.

The Great Deku Tree looked grim. It appeared to nod. "Very well then." Another light appeared. "Take Navi with you, she shall aid you on your quest. You would do well to listen to her words of wisdom... I am sure they will help you."

"A fairy?" Link whispered at the sight of the blue light. Upon closer inspection, he noticed two delicate wings. He nodded, "Thank you for your help." He told her. The light changed a bright red.

"I-It's nothing," Navi quickly spouted before disappearing underneath Link's hat.

"Oh, you're leaving?" a quiet voice asked. Link turned to Saria. Her head was facing her feet, "But that's alright... Because we'll be friends forever..." She looked up at him. "Won't we?"

"Of course."

"Then... Take this so I can be sure," Saria said as she passed a wooden ocarina over to him. "When you play my ocarina, I hope you will think of me and come to this forest to see me."

"I promise."

Navi popped out of Link's hat. "Hey, we should get going if you want to make it in time to save your grandmother." He nodded.

"Goodbye, Link," Saria whispered. Link took a few steps back, fighting back tears. He nodded and then ran back through the recently relit path.


End file.
